The Earth's off its Axis
by Gilmoregrl519
Summary: Everything was wonderful in Stars Hollow, except a little problem two of best friends happen to run into. LL!with a hint of Lit! Set in season 3 More info inside. Please give this story a chance and REVIEW! CHAPTER 22!
1. They Partied Like it was 1999

**Hello!!!!!**

**I'm back with another great story, but it is up to you if I should continue it or not. **

**The chapters will start off small, but they will get longer as the story progresses.**

**Hope you enjoy!!!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!**

**Summary: **All is go in Stars Hollow, except there is one problem. (L/L all the way!!!) You'll laugh you'll cry, mostly cry because you're laughing so hard. Takes place in season 3 before "Lorelai out of the Water". Luke never met Nicole, however Lorelai is dating Alex. (Just to spicy it up a little bit)

**Disclaimer:** If I owed Gilmore Girls people would still be watching the show and not be throwing hair ties at the TV. (I did that)

* * *

**The Earth's off it's Axis**

**Chapter 1- We Party Till it was 1999**

It was a happy day in Stars Hollow. The sun was up, the grass was greenish (it's winter), Taylor was yapping, Miss Patty and Babette were gossiping and Kirk was starting his new job.

In an apartment, two people had partied like it was 1999 all over again the previous night. They were both exhausted and totally hung over. The alarm rang as the two groggily stirred, however didn't dare to wake up just yet.

Their feet were tangled, their hair was messed up and they just didn't know it yet, but they had crossed the lines between two friends last night.

Tangled in each other, the man wrapped his hand tighter around the woman. The woman began to stir. Disoriented from where she was, she opened her eyes slowly. She took a look around and saw where she was, only to discover what had happened.

Her head was aching, as if a giant boulder has fell on her head. She turned her head and saw the man she had been with.

"AHHHHHHHHHH," Lorelai screamed wrapping the sheet around her, breaking apart from the man.

"AHHHHHHHHHH," she caused the man to also scream. "What the hell?!?!? You have to be so loud?"

"Look at us!!"

"I, a, I don't remember anything," he said.

"Thank you captain obvious."

"I'm sure nothing happened."

"Nothing happened?! Luke we are both sitting in _your_ bed with absolutely _no_ clothes on!!"

"Jeez, stop yelling," he said, as he attempted to massage his head since it felt like someone was hammering on it.

"It's too early, I need coffee."

"The coffee's downstairs."

'Hey, why aren't you at the diner, it's like 9 in the morning?"

"Caesar was supposed to open."

"So the diner is open?"

"Yup."

"What are we going to do?"

"What exactly is our problem?"

"Someone is grumpy in the morning."

"Lorelai, this is not the time."

"Right sorry."

Lorelai looked at the clock again.

"I have to go." She got up with the sheet, grabbing her respective clothes; she then noticed something shiny on her finger.

Lorelai hurried over to Luke.

"What the-" she cut him off by grabbing his left hand, showing him the similar object that was on her finger on his.

"What the hell did we do last night?" Lorelai asked trying to remain calm.

"Don't look at me, I remember just as much as you do."

"Well excuse me for drinking too much last night. I'm sure I wasn't alone."

"Hey, don't blame this on. I wasn't the one who came here last night."

"I really have to go now." She slipped on her shoes and left.

"Use the back door," he yelled behind her.

Today was going to be a weird day.

**X

* * *

**

**Did you like it??**

**Should I continue??**

**I had to leave with a cliffhanger sorry, hopefully you want to figure out what is happening.**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I get the reviews.**

**I have a lot of ideas for this story.**

**REIVEW!!!!!!**


	2. Oh Snap

**An: AH HA! I have another chapter up!!! Please read and do enjoy it. **

**Thank you to my 12 very loyal reviews!! I hope you review for all the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Teeeheee, It's mine, I have all the power in the Gilmore World. Hey who said that?? That couldn't have been me. I just have season 2 and 4 of DVD.**

**ENjOy!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- Oh Snap!**

The rest of the day for both Lorelai and Luke, went by as a blur. With their heads pounding, and their thoughts about the prior night racing in their heads, they somehow, don't quiet exactly remember how, but somehow made it through the normal day.

Lorelai spent her day at the Independence Inn, keeping herself busy with whatever she could find. She even went around and did the turndown for a sick maid.

Luke spent his day, cooking, cleaning, taking orders for customer and whatever else that needs to be done in a diner. His day went by smoothly minus the phone call he got from Stars Hollow High asking for Jess. He figured he was skipping and left it to be dealt with later.

He had closed up and went upstairs to sleep, when something on the table came to his attention. He went over and picked it up. He saw to very familiar signatures that were slightly off. The paper read:

_Connecticut, USA Marriage License_

"OH CRAP!!!!!!" He yelled.

"What the hell?" Jess screamed back, who was sitting in a corner on the phone.

"Ah, nothing."

"Scream as loud as you want, it's not like I'm making a very important call," he said in his sarcastic tone.

"Shut up." _'I need to tell Lorelai,'_ Luke thought. "Hey, are you talking to Rory?"

"Yeah why?"

"Umm, could you tell her to put Lorelai on the phone?"

"No."

"Jess, please."

"Fine, flirt with your dream girl, using my very limited free time," he put the phone to his ear and said, "Hey, Rory, is your mom there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Luke needs to speak to her."

"Oh ok, MOM!"

"What's up doc?"

"Luke wants to talk to you."

"Oh," her voice dropped to serious.

"Did something happen between the two of you?"

"No why?"

"Because you just dropped you voice from 'Crazy teenager' to 'Dead serious'," Rory pointed out.

"No, it's nothing, just give me the phone."

"Ok then, if you have to talk, you know where my office is." Rory headed to the direction of her room.

"Luke?"

"Umm, hey."

"Hi." There was a silence on both ends of the phone.

"If you wanted me to get off the phone with my girlfriend just for you to say 'hey', then I want the phone back," Lorelai could hear Jess say on the other line.

"Pipe down. Sorry, um, I kind of found something that has to do with last night."

"Ah, what is it?" Not knowing what else to say.

"It's a license."

"A license?"

"Yup."

"What kind of License?"

"Ah…"

"Luke, seriously, I need some more information before I pull the _Miss Congeniality_ act out."

"It'samarriagelicense," he quickly said.

"What?"

"It's a marriage license. We somehow got married yesterday."

"HA-Ha, jokes over Luke. You think you are veeery tricky!"

"I'm not joking. I wouldn't joke about something like this."

"You sure, because I feel like I'm on Punk'd. Oh that Ashton thinks I'm so stupid, but I'm actually not just a pretty face you know."

"For Pete's sake, be serious for once! I am not kidding. WE ARE MARRIED!!!"

"Yeah, right. How could you get me to do something like that? I'm Miss Can't-Make-a-Commitment."

"Well you did and so did it I."

"We cannot be married."

"WE ARE MARRIED," he stressed the words further.

"I need to see this to believe it."

"Fine."

"Come over."

"What no, you come over."

"What are we 12?"

"Come over."

"Fine, I'll be there soon."

"Bye."

"So you and Lorelai Gilmore are married. I guess that makes me and Rory cousins," Jess said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up and go to bed."

"Is it past my bedtime, can Auntie Lorelai tuck me in?" Jess acted like a 5 year old kid.

"That's enough."

"Oh come on, a man gets married and all of a sudden can't take a joke?"

**REVIEW!!!! **

**Please!! i will share my.. ah , um I'll think of something.**


	3. The Real Ross and Rachel

**An: Hey!!! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE!!!! I'm getting good at this updating thing. For this story that is. Well this is a funny chapter (I think). Hope you enjoy.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed. I WANT MORE REVIEWS!! NO REVIEW NO CHAPTER, FEW REVIEWS NO CHAPTER, A LOT OF REVIEWS NEW CHAPTER, TONS OF REIVEWS NEW CHAPTER!!!!**

**Do the math.**

**Enjoy!!1**

**Disclaimer: Dude this Tuesday's eppy, would not exist if it were mine. Sadly it's not. I'm sure you all wish it was mine.

* * *

****Chapter 3- The Real Ross and Rachel**

"Rory, I have to go out for awhile," Lorelai shouted.

"Where to?" Rory asked.

"To Luke's?"

"Why?"

"Umm, I'll let you know as soon as I get back."

"But why can't you tell me now?"

"Rory, please, why do have to go and make things so complicated?"

"_'Acting like you're somebody else just gets me frustrated.'_"

"Ha-ha."

"Admit that was a little funny."

"No, sweetie, Avril really doesn't agree with you."

"She sure agrees with you and your '_Complicated'_ life I make for you."

"Mommy really has to run."

"Mom," she backed the door.

"Ok, fine. You know how I wasn't home last night?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I happened to be with Luke."

"What were you doing with Luke?"

"See, that's the problem. I don't exactly remember."

"So you are going over to ask Luke what happened?"

"If only it were that easy."

"What?"

"This morning, I," she took a deep breath, "I woke up in bed with Luke, with no clothes on."

Rory's mouth hung open.

"And…"

"There's more?"

"Well, yeah, it really wouldn't have been a problem if it weren't for this little tidbit." She went over to her purse and took out a silver ring.

"That's a ring."

"My, isn't Chilton doing its job," she said sarcastically. "Duh, it's a ring. The funny thing is that the ring was on my left hand, second finger from the left, this morning; not to mention Luke had a matching one, only manlier." Rory's eyes widen.

"YOU GOT MARRIED?!?!?! WITHOUT ME?!?!"

"If helps Hun, I don't think it was for real. Plus I don't even remember it."

"YOU GOT MARRIED!!! WHERE???"

"See, if I remember that, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. Look sweetie, I really have to go. I told Luke I would be there. He says he found something that may help solve the puzzle."

"Ok, go play you game of _Clue_."

**-X-**

"I can't believe this!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Well, neither can I," Luke agreed.

They stared at the piece of evidence Luke found earlier.

Jess sat on his bed smirking and shaking his head from side- to -side.

"And you think this is funny?"

"Well who knew you two would be like the real Ross and Rachel," Jess said.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"It's from a television show Luke," Lorelai tried to clear things up for him.

"Huh?"

"Turn on a TV one of these days to something other than a ball game."

"You do know you have turned your problem into mine," Jess pointed out.

"Nobody is talking to you here," Luke tried to ignore him.

"Fine, I guess I just have to deal with the fact that I'm dating my cousin."

"Oh, the kids got a point," Lorelai sided with Jess."

"You think this is all big joke."

"Well, it is," Jess answered instead of Lorelai, who was the actual one the question was directed to.

"Jess, go for a walk or something."

"Ok Uncle Luke, Bye Auntie Lorelai."

Jess left.

"He is having too much fun with this," Lorelai said.

"And I have to live with this."

Things were silent.

"So we are married," Lorelai said. "We really are married. I am married to my best friend."

"I'm your best friend?"

"Yeah, I mean why else would I have come to you yesterday?"

"Yesterday, well that was a life-altering day."

"Yeah it was. So you are now my husband. Does that mean I own half the diner? Oooo, can I go behind the counter? How about free food?"

"No, no, and you never pay anyways."

"Oh come one. You are my husband."

"And you are my wife."

"Oh my god, I'm a wife," it just hit her like a fast ball. "Just for the record, don't expect the Donna Reed routine from me."

Luke laughed.

"I didn't expect you too."

"I guess I should put this back on," Lorelai aid, referring to the ring."

"Yup," Luke took his out of the pocket he had it in.

"There is a very easy way out of this."

"What?"

"A divorce."

"Yeah, I know, I figured we would deal with that before everything gets out, with the town and all."

"Yeah, the town. Boy would they get a kick out of this."

"Oh yeah. You better tell Jess to keep his smart-ass mouth closed."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Well, we have connection now, we are married after all."

"Do I really have to wear this thing?" Luke asked referring to the ring.

"No."

"Good, because technically, we aren't married. Yeah, we both signed a piece of paper saying, we will come home to each other everyday, keep each other happy, having jam-handed kids running around, just because the wife wants them and acting like a trained puppy dog all the time doesn't mean anything. We are not even together.

"Yeah," Lorelai choked out, with a fake pleasant look on her face. '_He definitely didn't want/never wants to get married.'_

**-X-

* * *

**

**REVIEW!!!!! REMEMBER OUR AGREEMENT ABOVE!!!**

**Ok so I have to vent, IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN 7/06 or is SPOILERFREE, DO NOT READ THIS!!!!!!**

Gah, I HATE THIS!!! Gilmore Girls wrecked my favorite song!!! I also thought _Far Away_, by _Nickelback_, was a L/L song, but no, twist it around it is now a L/C song. Every time I hear it I want to cry!!! I hate this.

And what is up with Lorelai and Chris. I hate the whole "we will be parenting together' thing!!!! Gilmore Girls is really sucking. Nothing is even funny anymore, although I loved Luke in the swim trucks. Yup that was my good ship Lollipop. (Lol) I like the Luke/April interaction. It would be better if Lorelai was with them.

Did anyone notice that Luke was eating junk food? Pizza and sticky buns!!! I think he eats it because it reminds him of Lorelai!!!!!

**YOU CAN READ NOW!!!**

I have another 2 fanfic stories maybe 3 coming up. All are L/L, two angst ones and one dramatic, so look out for those.

DON'T FORGET TO **REVIEW**!!!!

ReHAVE A NICE DAY!!! 


	4. Lawyers and Other Surprises

**An: I'm back with another chapter!! It was supposed to be up last weekend, but I was sick and coughing every 5 seconds. I'm getting better though.**

**Enjoy this chapter!!!**

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed!!**

**I love to read reviews!!!**

**ENjOy!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry it's not mine only dreaming it was.**

**REVIEW!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4- Lawyers and Other Surprises**

"We need a lawyer," Luke said to Lorelai on the phone.

"Why?"

"To get a divorce or and annulment. We need a lawyer in order to do that."

"Ok then get one."

"From where?"

"Call up Ross. I'm sure he knows some good lawyers," Jess said in the background causing Lorelai to giggle.

"You stay out of this."

"Whatever you what Uncle Luke."

"Tell him he has been watching _Friends_ a little too much," Lorelai said.

"Who's been watching _Friends_ a little too much?" Rory came out of the room and asked Lorelai who was painting her nails.

"Your cousin."

"What cousin?"

"Your new cousin Jess; AKA your boyfriend."

"Eww, mom! Ok, I'm now leaving this room."

"Where are we going to find a lawyer?" Luke asked.

"I thought that question has already been answered."

"Be serious."

"I really don't know. Ask Taylor or something."

"We can't ask Taylor or anyone in this town as a matter of fact. You know how noisy they can and will get."

"_Google_ 'Lawyers'."

"What?"

"_Google_."

"I repeat what?"

"_Google_, as in the new cool search engine invented to search anything you want on the world-wide web."

"Oh, that. I don't have a computer."

"Oh, my god."

"What?"

"Rory?"

"Yeah?" Rory popped her head out of the kitchen.

"Luke doesn't have a computer!"

She gasped in shocked.

"I know," Lorelai stated as matter of fact. "Luke, Rory is shock."

"How can he not have a computer? It's like the whole world now. Oh I have a paper to write. Why write it when you can type? I mean who in their right mind doesn't have a computer?"

"Luke, Rory is now flipping out about her daddy not having as computer."

"Can we please get back on track now? Wait did you just refer to me as Rory's 'daddy'?"

"Um-" she got distracted by Rory.

"Mom, why don't you just ask grandma and grandpa for a lawyer?" Rory suggested.

Lorelai's mouth hung low.

"What did she say?" Luke asked on the line.

"Nothing Luke. Rory that is not an option. Hold on Luke," she covered the phone with a hand.

"Why not?"

"Because, they will pick someone expensive."

"And…"

"And I don't want them to know about the marriage, nor do I want the town to know."

"But-"

"No 'buts' Rory."

"What did she say again?" Luke asked once more.

"It's nothing Luke; it's definitely not an option."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"You will need to come up with a better reason than that."

"I, um, no."

"How bad can it be?"

"She wants me to ask my parents. We all know what happened last time I asked for something from my parent."

"Well, if they can help us then it's worth a shot."

"I don't want them to know we are married?" She gave in and told him.

"What not?"

"Because, they will just yell at me for not making it work again. I mean, we weren't even together, heck neither of us can remember what happen. And where was Jess? I mean, we were at your apartment, and he does live there too."

"Look, if I knew that I would give you an answer. I'll ask him and get back to you. I'm going to go look up law firm under the yellow pages."

"Go thinking hubby. Go look it up. It would be so much easier if you had a computer."

"Bye." He hung up.

Rory sat down on the couch next to her mother.

"So how is married life?" she asked her mother.

"Just peachy," she said with her voice full of sarcasm.

"That's good to hear."

"I need a divorce."

"Aww, Luke's not keeping you happy?"

"No, he's such a guy,"

"A great cook though."

"Oh, that he is."

**-X-**

_-Friday Night Dinner at Gilmore Mansion_

"So Rory how's school?" Emily asked.

"Good."

It was quiet.

"Why are you two so quiet?" Emily asked.

"No reason mom," Lorelai replied.

"So where's grandpa tonight?" Rory asked to make conversation.

Lorelai played with her ring which she has conveniently switched to her right hand.

"He's in Denmark," Emily answered.

"Oooo, that prince is a hottie," Lorelai chirped in.

"Excuse me."

"The actor who played the prince of Denmark in the movie the Prince and Me was a hottie."

"Lorelai it is not appropriate to say that a future leader of a country is a 'hottie'."

Lorelai looked down and played with her fingers and what was on one of them.

"Hey did you know if you pick a number 1-10, multiply it by 9 then add the products digits together then subtract 5, you will always get 4?" Rory attempted top change the subject.

Lorelai continued to play with her ring on top of the table.

"That's quiet fascinating Rory," Emily said. "Do you know what else is fascinating?"

"No what grandma?" Rory asked since Lorelai was starring at her plate in a daze.

"That ring on your mother's left hand."

**-X-

* * *

**

**That's all for now!!!**

**Please do review!!! Review or no chapter!!!!**

**Did you like it??**

**(SPOILER!!!!) So I totally know that L/L is getting back together. Well at least Christopher is going down!! David Sutcliffe is only signed for a few episodes in the 2nd half of the season. This makes me a very happy camper!!!**

**(END OF SPOILER)**

_**Thoughts on last night's Eppy:**_

**- So I didn't get to watch it all, I did see the L/L part.**

**- What was up with Luke calling April 'Sweetie'? It was a big change, but it felt weird. It was also a little annoying even though it was sweet.**

**-Oh Luke's face when he saw the ring was price-less.**

**- I HATE CHRISTOPHER!!! He is not a part of stars hollow. Come on flat screen T.V everywhere. That's crazy!! Sure I won't mind one in my room, but it wouldn't be Lorelai's house the.**

**-GIGI in Rory's room!!!! NO!!!!!**

**I'M DONE NOW.

* * *

**

**Review!!♥**


	5. Did Not? Does Not?

**An: So sorry that took a while. This chapter had been written forever. Here I am updating at 3:33 AM!!! I have got crazy. Total Lorelai! I have an English assignment where I had to pretend to be any celebrity and write a blog on them. I of course, chose Lauren Graham since I know a little too much about her. Yes, I have a problem. I know. Well I hope I get an A!!!**

**ENJoY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, Reese Witherspoon, or George Clooney.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- Did not? Does not?"**

_"That ring on your mother' left hand."_

_Lorelai's head shot up._

"This is a ring."

"Yes Lorelai, we know that. What we don't know is what is it doing on your left hand."

"Well, I- I was playing with it, and I moved, or I didn't realize I put it back on the wrong finger. See when I came in it was on my right hand," Lorelai explained.

"Yeah grandma, she showed it to me when she got it. There's nothing to read into," Rory defended her mother.

"Now that's settled, let's eat. Jane? Is the food ready yet? Jane? Did you hear me?"

**-X-**

"That's was a close one." Lorelai said, as they walked to the jeep after the dinner.

"Oh yeah," she agreed.

"To Luke's?" Lorelai asked.

"Aww, you want to see your husband."

"He's not my husband."

"Well you are legally bound to each other," Rory pointed out as they both opened the car door.

"So what if there's a piece of paper that says I am with a guy forever. It doesn't mean anything to me. I don't love him and he doesn't love me."

"See, that's just what you think."

"What do you mean?"

"You may not know it or want to admit it, but Luke loves you. Marrying you must have been a dream come true."

"Oh c'mon. Did Miss Patty put you to this? Or was it Sookie?"

"Next time you talk to him, just look into his eyes. You'll see it."

"There is nothing to see. Besides, I've already heard the 'I hate marriage' and the 'Why do people get married' rants. In conclusion, Luke does not, wait um did not? Does not?"

"I guess both works in this case."

"Want to marry me or wants to ever be married. I'm telling you he's a bachelor for life."

"He must get lonely."

"He has Jess."

"Yes, but Jess will be gone when he graduates. He needs a lady friend, other than you."

"I'm not his lady friend."

"And you act like he's your boy toy."

"Oh stop."

"Admit it."

"This should be a figgin' movie."

"I agree. It should be called Legally Married and you can be played by Reese Witherspoon and Luke can be played by George Clooney. It'll be the number one movie of the year. Many Emmy's and Oscars."

"You do realize your boyfriend will be gone after graduation."

"…"

"Got you to shut up! HA! I win!!"

**-X-**

_-Luke's-_

"The bell rang as Lorelai and Rory walked into the diner."

"We're closed."

"Even for your daughter?" Rory said with a pout. Luke blushed.

They sat down at the counter. Lorelai sat with a sigh.

"She planned a movie on our married life," she pointed to Rory whose face was on Jess'.

"Get out."

"I am played by Reese Witherspoon."

"What about me?" He asked while chuckling.

"You, believe it or not are played by none other then George Clooney."

"Am I really that old and will I get to meet Reese or George?"

"George of the Jungle, yes."

"I found us a lawyer."

"Oh yeah?"

"Who is it?"

"Her name is Nicole Leahy."

"Oh, did you find her in the yellow pages?" She teased him.

"As a matter of fact, no. She was here at the diner on business."

"Why?"

"Taylor sent her."

"Is she Taylor's new red hot mama?"

"Ha, if only."

"Why did Taylor send a lawyer to the diner?"

"So he could rent the building next door."

"Oh, my god."

"What?"

"She's Taylor's lawyer."

"She must be cheap if Taylor hired her."

"I can't believe you hired Taylor's lawyer Nicole to get us a divorce."

"I haven't hired her yet."

"The whole town is going to know."

"Why is it so bad id the town knows?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because my mother will find out."

"Since when does your mother live in Stars Hollow?"

"She does stop by without notice."

"Fine, I'll tell her not to mention it to Taylor."

"Ok then. Good."

"Good."

"I'll be free soon."

"Well nothing is holding you back."

Lorelai's cell phone rings.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hey, it's Alex. Alex Lesman."

"Oh hey," she began to walk towards the door.

"How have you been," he asked.

"Good, how about you?"

"I've been good too. Listen I wanted to know if we were still on for tomorrow, the coffee tasting?"

"Oh yeah. We are still on." 'Crap I forgot about him!!'

"Great, I'll pick you up at three."

"I'll be ready."

"Ok I'll see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye." She hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Rory asked.

"Alex."

"Ooooo scandalous."

"Rory please, this is not a game. It was fun for a day or week, but that's it. No more. This is between Luke and I and it will be over very soon."

"Ok, jeez don't wig."

"Sorry Hun."

"So you have a date tomorrow," Luke overheard Rory asking her mother.

"Yeah, he's taking me coffee tasting."

"Oh, he must be a man from heaven," they exited the diner.

Luke was left all alone (**An: Jess went upstairs**.) starring at where Lorelai had been sitting.

**-X-

* * *

**

**TBC!!!**

**So what did you think??? I had to throw George in there.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! So more reviews, the faster I'll post the next chapter. It's already written!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!

* * *

**

**Coming up: Lorelai wants to go fishing?**


	6. HAHAHA Fishing?

**An: I'm back!! Thank you for the reviews!!! They were great. Let's all aim for more this time!**

**Is it just me or no one getting alerts on Fan fiction?**

**I know some of you want to see Luke and Lorelai interaction, tension and stuff; however, it will not be in this chapter or the next. It is coming up. I hope this doesn't discourage you from reading. Still give this a chance. REVIEW!**

**So dialogue was borrowed from Epi: 3-12 Lorelai Out of Water**

**Disclaimer: Ha! Not mine.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6- HAHAHA Fishing?**

_-Luke's-_

"How was you date with Alex?" Rory asked her mother.

"It was pretty good, beside the fact that I had this weird feeling in my stomach the whole time."

"That is probably because you are still married."

"Will you stop bringing that up?"

"Why it's true?"

"Because, it won't be long until I'm not married anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Luke found us a lawyer."

"The yellow pages?"

"No, he stole Taylor's."

"Wait until Taylor finds out. I'm sure he'll have a cow."

"Probably, although I am hoping for a reference from Luke's pass to come up."

"So what happened on your date?"

"Well we drank coffee."

"No really?" she said sarcastically.

"Well he's taking me fishing next Sunday."

"Hahaha."

"No really, he is."

"You fishing?"

"What's wrong with me fishing?" Lorelai questioned.

"Mom, just listen to yourself."

**-X-**

_-Next Day-_

"What's all this?" Luke asked Rory and Lorelai about the books on the table.

"Books," Rory replied.

"On fishing," Lorelai finished.

"Why on fishing?"

"Because I'm learning how to fish!"

"Hahaha."

"Why does everyone do that? Yes, I am going fishing."

"And you are using these books to learn how to fish?"

"Yup."

"Thelma, Louise, there's another way to learn how to fish."

"Oh really how?"

"I fish."

"Point being?"

"I can teach you how to fish."

"Seriously? You'll teach me?"

"Yeah, if you want. I can get you started you know, make sure you don't strangle yourself with your own line."

"Great. Is tomorrow good?"

"Yeah. I'll bring the supplies. I assume you don't have a pole?"

"Would that be the stick thing?"

"Yeah."

"Uggh!" Rory yelped.

Lorelai looked over to see what she was looking at in the book.

"Eww! Luke, I don't want to learn any of that."

**-X-**

"So tell me again why you are doing this?" Luke asked her as he was showing her how to fish.

"Because you told to."

"No, I mean tell me why you are learning how to fish."

"Oh I told you some of my friends are going."

"What friends? Sookie?"

"What?"

"Is Sookie going fishing? Or Rory? Is she going fishing?"

"Fine, I have a date."

"So it's a guy."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I ok, I mean I feel stupid getting rigged into the thing in the first place. And then, plus you don't want to hear about my personal life."

"So first date or second?"

"Second, he took me to a coffee tasting thing."

"Perfect match."

**-X-**

_-Sunday Morning- _

Ding Dong, the doorbell rang.

"Rory! I'm leaving."

"Arrr."

"Come one Cranky pants."

"Early."

"Yes, it's early. Hey," Lorelai opened the door.

"Hi," Alex replied.

"Hold on a second, I have to get my purse. Come on in. This is my daughter Rory."

"Hi," he said.

She waved him off.

"Not a morning person?"

"Nope."

"Well it was nice to meet you."

Lorelai walked by with a fishing net.

"Your mom's never been fishing has she?"

"Well no, she's a well seasoned fish killer," Rory came up with on the spot.

"Hey, I brought the coffee," Luke announced as he let himself in.

"Luke what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.

"Rory called me, coffee emergency."

"Oh hey Luke. Thank god coffee." She took a cup out of his hand and gulped half of it down.

"Can't you make your own coffee at 5:30AM?"

"Well someone decided to wake me up before the sun today. Not even Taylor is up yet."

"Actually, I saw Taylor at Doose's on my way here," Luke said.

"I can't believe you ordered coffee," Lorelai chimed in.

"I can't believe Luke just stuck up for Taylor?"

"Shall we go?" Alex asked.

"I really don't know what I was thinking," Luke said to Rory.

"Oh sorry, Luke. Alex. Alex. Luke."

"Hi," Luke said back uncomfortably.

"Hi."

"Let's go." Lorelai said to Alex. "Bye Rory."

"So that's fish-boy?" Luke said to Rory after they left.

"Nighty-night." Rory said, as she collapsed onto the couch.

**-X-**

"Who's Luke? Is he Rory's dad?" Alex asked.

"Not really."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's actually a funny story. I will like to save it for another time. How far is the lake?"

"Hour and a half."

"Drats."

"We have all the time we need."

"Alright. Luke's my coffee supplier, he owns the local diner in town that I was talking about."

"Oh and he shows up with coffee whenever you call?"

"I have never tried it before. Rory did it today and I was like, 'Why didn't I think of that'?"

"Are we getting to the point anytime soon?

"He's well my husband. Ex-husband."

"Oh, you never mentioned him on our last date."

"It was a very short marriage."

"I see."

"It's nothing to be worried about."

"Oh then."

"While we are being all honest, I should probably tell you that I don't know how to fish and I've never been camping."

"I already knew that."

"Then why did you have me up at four in the morning?"

"Because we're going to a spa."

"Oooo!"

**-X-

* * *

**

**TBC!!**

**REVIEW**

**I know you want to**

**Getting tempted yet??**

**Come one**

**Do you want a cookie?**

**There might be one if you press the button below.**

**Review!**


	7. Gifts Are Never Necessary, But Are

**An: So sorry this took a long time. I've been busy the whole month of January. It was crazy!!!! Well I am free for the next few weeks. (I think.) Well anyway thank you for those Reviews!!**

**A lot of you begged me to not have Luke and Nicole today, but I got a great idea to throw a spin into the plot involving Luke and Nicole. I'm not sure if I'll use it yet. You'll find out soon.**

**Where did all the reviews go? I get like 20 for one chapter and then boom I go down to 7.**

**_Last Week's Episode's Thoughts (To Whom It May Concern)_ I am literally doing the happy dance!!! I loved it!! It was the best Episode I had seen in awhile!!!!! I mean Lorelai still does Luke!!! I mean in that letter, you could totally tell. DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD!!!(AKA CHRISTOPHER!!!) I am so happy about the whole Christopher storming off. That proves how immature is he. He can just get up and leave everything and not come back after days. And I can't believe Lorelai wanted the marriage to work so badly that she willingly told him she didn't love Luke. WE ALL KNOW THAT IS TOTALLY NOT TRUE!! If it were true then she would go to the diner. Things would be like they were before anything happen!!! Oh and I am so psychic!!! I knew Sookie was going to be pregnant!!!! I mean Melissa McCarthy is pregnant in real life. **

**Ok well that is done!!! I love to talk. Ask my friends I'm sure they can clarify it for you.**

**Anyway. Enjoy the chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: If only if only little birds spoke to me.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- Gift are Never Necessary, But Always Appreciated**

"How was fishing?" Luke asked Lorelai, who was returning the fishing gear she had borrowed from him.

"We didn't go?"

"Then what the hell did you do?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well I was just wondering. Coffee?"

"Yes, and why were you wondering?

He poured her a cup and said," By the way next Friday is our meeting. I know you have your parents' dinner, but it was the only time Nicole is at her office here."

"No, I can't make it. Pick another lawyer."

"No, it took me forever to find one."

"You just stole Taylor's. You did absolutely no research and put absolutely no effort."

"Still, I thought we wanted this done quickly and quietly?"

"Why don't we just do and talk to _Nicole_. She's right over there," she pointed out the window.

"No."

"Yes, now c'mon," she dragged him out of the diner.

"Jess!" Luke screamed.

"Go ahead, I'll burn the place down."

**-X-**

_-Outside-_

"Oh Luke Hi," Nicole greeted Luke and Lorelai in front of what would be Taylor's new Soda Shoppe.

"Hi, umm this is Lorelai."

"Oh hello." They shook hands.

"Hello, look we won't be able to make it to our appointment next Friday. I have a family thing. So I was wondering if you can just draw up the papers for us. That would be great."

"Oh, I wish my job was that easy, but I need to have a meeting with both of you and set up the terms and split the things," Nicole replied.

"We don't want anything. Our marriage was a mistake. We just want out."

"I still need a meeting."

"Can't we just get it annulled?" Luke suggested.

"Same thing. I need a meeting with both of you present."

"Oh well then we will figure a way to get to the meeting then."

"Ok then, see you then."

"Yup."

Taylor was standing near by with his construction hat on with a shock looked on his face.

_-Independence Inn-_

_"It's your party, we want you to be happy… Ok no problem. All right, I'll talk to you then_," Lorelai hung up the phone and turned to Michel and said, _"Ridgemont called._

_"No,"_ he replied.

"_We have to call the florist."_

_"This is the fourth theme he has picked. He had the fishing one, the Kentucky Derby with the chocolate horsies and the Tibet with Richard Gere pictures everywhere."_

_"I know," _Lorelai walked around the counter with Michel following.

_"And he promised that the golf would be the last one."_

_"Well he decided that golf was dull and he didn't want to be known as dull._

_"Would he like to be remembered as limping? Because I can be a help with that."_

Lorelai pulled open the dining room door with inside was decorated with a golf theme. _"Hey guys," _she said to the men that were hanging the gold clubs on the ceiling resulting them to groan. _"I sorry, really really sorry."_

_"Here's an idea, it's a retirement party, yes? Ok, so what happens after you retire? You die."_

_"He changed his mind,"_ Lorelai told Lane who was stringing golf balls on a string.

_"Again," _Lane sighed.

_"So why don't we dig a big hole, throw him in, hand everyone a shovel. They can take turns covering him up. We go inside, have dinner. The wife gets used to eating alone,"_ Michel finished his suggestion.

_"We are not going to bury him alive_, like in the Cast of Amontillado."

_"Fine, then. What is the new theme?"_

_"He's calling me back at 4:00,"_ Lorelai said claming hoping the rage of anger will soon pass.

_"I got the flags,"_ Rory walked into the inn with her hands full of golf flags, _"And he changed his mind again."_

_"He is worse than my mother at the Glory of Easter T-Shirt stand,"_ Lane added before she left.

_"Kept the receipts I hope."_

_"Yup."_

_"Good god, this party's going to be the death of me."_ She said dramatically.

_"Of someone,"_ Michel added as he passed by.

_"Go called the Florist,"_ Lorelai yelled after him.

_"You're stressed,"_ Rory pointed out.

_"You're observant."_

_"Well I was going to save this for later, but you look like you need it now."_ She took out and envelope.

_"Oh, what's that?"_

_"I have been cordially invited to Sherry Tinsdale's C-section."_

Lorelai gasped, _"No way!"_

_"Friday, February 7th, 6:00 pm. 'join the girls for a toast, a hug, and a wave to the mommy as they wheel her off. Dinner at Sushi Sushi and then back to the hospital for a formal viewing of brand new baby, Georgia. R.S.V.P at your convenience. PS: Gifts are not necessary, but always appreciated.'"_

_"I-I don't even know where to start first."_

_"I knew you would like it."_

_"You have to R.S.V.P to a C-Section._

_"And bring a gift!"_

_"I wonder if Laura Mercier makes Demerol."_

_"You want to keep it?"_

_"Oh yeah ,please."_

_'Ok, but don't lose it, I need the phone number."_

_"So are you going?"_ Lorelai inquired.

_"Well, I don't know. I mean I know it's weird, but I kind of want to see Georgia. She is sort of my sister."_

_"She's more than that."_

_"I just think it'd be cool to meet her the night she's bor. It's a good story to talk about."_

_"You should go."_

-**X-

* * *

**

**Ok so that chapter totally sucked. I know it barely had any L/L interaction. I'm sorry. But please have patience! It's a virtue, that what I heard on the street. The Next chapter should be up by the weekend.**

**Sorry for the wait.**

**And don't forget to REVIEW!!!!**


	8. A Bug?

**An:**** So I know not a lot of you are happy with this story. I understand, but it is going to get good. I just needed a few chapters to get things going again. **

**Thank you for the kind 7 who reviewed, as for the rest of you, please review or I won't update.**

**Thanking for waiting long for this chapter. Sorry for the wait. **

**Review**

**Don't forget to read my new story: ****For You I Will**

**Enjoy!**

**And REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer:**** Nothing is mine, yet.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8- A Bug?**

_-Friday-_

Lorelai had received a call from Rory stating that she was taking a train to Boston because Sherry was in labor; therefore, needed to get out of Friday night dinner. She had excused herself because of an "important meeting at the inn". Emily didn't like that Rory was skipping to see the "other woman" have a baby.

Her whole day had been off. She woke up with a bug, which seemed to be gone by noon, but came back very soon after she reached the inn. She couldn't go back home. The retirement party was tomorrow. Lorelai went to work excusing herself for a meeting with her new best friend for the day, the white porcelain toilet.

Sookie was concerned and demanded that she go home. Being stubborn as herself, Lorelai remained at the inn.

She ran to the diner at six to meet Luke.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee! I am having a crappy day and I'll be damned if I'm denied a cup of coffee and who am I saying this all to?" Lorelai asked when she noticed Luke wasn't behind the counter.

"I heard you," Kirk replied.

"That's great Kirk now how fresh is that pot of coffee?"

"I don't know it's been sitting her since I've been her, of course that has only been a minute."

"Where's Luke? LUCAS!"

"He went upstairs," Kirk told her.

"Thank you." She poured herself a cup of coffee and headed upstairs. She knocked on the door as she entered she turned around. She saw Luke shirtless standing in front of the closet.

"Luke there is something wrong with your coffee. It- Oh sorry."

"Lorelai! You can't just walk into someone's apartment."

"Jeez, Luke there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Turn around."

"Why? I'm not technically looking at something I shouldn't be."

"Just do it."

"Might I remind you I have seen you swimming at the lake," Lorelai did what she was told, but still continued to make her point. "Plus, I am your wife. I can have you whenever I Muhaha!"

"Aww Jeez," Luke clad in a much nicer shirt than flannel would ever be said. "Come on now. We don't want to be late."

"First I demand to know what is wrong with your coffee."

"There's nothing wrong with my coffee. I made it the same way as I always do. Maybe Caesar made it."

"Probably."

"Are you feeling ok? You don't look so good."

"Jee, that is what every woman in the world wants to hear."

"I'm just telling you the truth. You didn't like the coffee and you look a little pale. Your taste buds seem to get off when you are sick."

"I had a little bug this morning, but it's gone now."

"Ok, let's go."

**-X-**

_-Car-_

"So what did you tell your mother?"

"I had an important meeting at the inn."

"She bought that?"

"After a fight, yes."

"So Rory is there alone?"

"Actually she's in Boston."

"What is she doing there?"

"Sherry, Christopher's girlfriend- fiancée is having her baby today so Rory is over there to see her step-sister fresh from the oven."

"Oh."

"Are we almost there?"

"Yup."

"So, wow, a marriage is over for the both of us."

"Yup."

"Monosyllabic, I see what went wrong in our relationship," Lorelai giggled while she spoke.

"This is not funny."

"Whatever."

"How did we end up married?"

"I don't know. We were so wasted."

"Yes, I know, I had the huge hangover the next morning."

"Plus the bang in the morning that we were married."

"That was some bang."

"I wonder what my mother would say if she found out I would've been married for the last month."

"Well I bet she wouldn't be too happy."

"She would be doing the Mexican hat dance around the room. I can hear now; 'Lorelai how irresponsible of you. You don't even inform me or your father'," she imitated her mother.

"And we will make sure she never finds out."

"Let's never speak of this again."

"Deal."

**-X-**

"Hello Luke, Lorelai," Nicole greeted them in her office.

"Hey." They both said at the same time."

"Let's just get down to business."

"I'm going to take each of you in individually and talk to you. Luke you first." She took him to his office.

Lorelai waited outside in the lobby. Two minutes went by when this wave of nausea came through. She made dash to the bathroom which luckily was in the corner of the lobby.

**-X-**

"Ok, so you mean to tell me, you don't remember how you got married?"

"Yup."

"Does she remember?"

"Nope."

"So you just want to get out the marriage."

"Yes."

"Ok then, I have to talk to Lorelai now."

"Sure."

**-X-**

They walked to the lobby only to not find Lorelai.

"Did she leave?" Nicole asked.

"I don't think so, we came together."

"Oh."

They heard a flush from the bathroom and a not- so- good- looking, pale Lorelai walked out.

"Oh, hey, sorry, I'm just-" Before she could finish she dashed back to into the bathroom.

Luke followed her in. Once inside, he squatted down and held her hair back away from her face as her head was in the toilet. Gently he rubbed circles around her back.

"You ok?" Luke asked her as she wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet.

"The bug's back."

"Obviously, it is not a bug."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Luke, it's ok, I'll live, it'll be gone tomorrow; it's nothing to worry about."

"Ok."

"Just give me a sec."

"I'll be outside. Nicole wants to see you after."

"Ok. Thank you."

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she says she's fine. She'll be out in a minute."

"Ok, great. I will be waiting inside.

Soon after Lorelai walked into the office. She gave Luke a nod and headed inside.

**-X-**

_-5 Minutes Later-_

"So you think this marriage was a mistake?" Nicole asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll-"

Lorelai's cell phone went off.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this."

"Sure go ahead."

"Hello?"

"Mommy! There are giving me scrubs!"

**-X-**

_-After Phone call-_

"Look I have to go. I'm sorry to cut this so short," Lorelai came back and told Nicole."

"Ok."

"Great, thank you for your time. I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" Luke asked when Lorelai came out.

"I have to go to Boston."

"Rory called?"

"Yes, she asked me to come because she's there all alone. Chris isn't there, and neither are any of Sherry's friends."

"I'll drive you."

**-X-

* * *

**

**So what cha think??**

**Good stuff coming ahead.**

**Look L/L interaction I know not the kind you like, but that is coming up if you are still reading.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Review!**




	9. A Problem That is NOT Global Warming

**An:**** Hey look a quicker update!! I had fun writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. My friend Marija and I had a kick out of some of the jokes. So I hope you enjoy this. **

**Thank you for the reviews. Leave some more for me to come back to.**

**Disclaimer:**** I wouldn't leave me show hanging if it were mine. I mean 7****th**** heaven started to suck during its 8****th**** season and it lasted another 3 seasons!!!!! Come on People have a heart!!!**

**ENJOY and don't forget to Review**

**Review!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9- A Problem That is NOT Global Warming**

Luke and Lorelai had reached the hospital in Boston and were now looking around for Rory and Sherry's room.

Lorelai walked to the nurses' station and asked, "Sherry Tinsdale's room?"

"That way," the nurse pointed to the direction of the room.

"Thank you."

They started to walk there when Rory came out with a handful of papers.

"Hi mom, Hey Luke."

Hey, where are you going?"

"I need to find a fax machine."

"And what exactly is Sherry doing Hun?"

"Squatting."

"What?"

"Say says Maurine told her that it keeps the baby in."

"Does that work?" Luke questioned.

"I saw that on Howard Stern," Lorelai pointed out.

"Well, if Howard said so, then it must be true," Luke said sarcastically.

"Great conditional," Rory complemented.

"Huh?"

"It's math."

"Well that explains it."

They neared Sherry's room."

"Yes, I'm having them faxed now;" Sherry spoke into the phone."

"I'll wait out here," Luke volunteered.

"Ok," The Gilmore Girls went in.

"Lorelai, I'm so glad you're here."

**-X-**

After many trips, to the bathroom for Lorelai, Christopher showed up. Luke was in the waiting area reading a sports magazine. He saw Christopher rush in, ask for Sherry, and run into the room.

An exhausted Lorelai and Rory walked back to him and collapsed on the chair.

"That woman is so argh!" Lorelai said referring to Sherry.

"How's she going to raise a kid? Let alone with Dad?" Rory questioned.

Lorelai closed her eyes.

"You feeling better?" Luke asked.

"Not really. I believe Sherry made it worst."

"I think you should get checked out."

"No, that's o-"

"Mom, I agree with Luke."

"I'm fine."

"That's it you are getting checked out."

"Mom, listen to your husband," Rory demanded.

"Please don't remind me."

"Up, up, up!" Luke made her get up from the chair.

"Fine, jeez I never knew you can be so bossy. Oooo dirty1"

"C'mon."

**-X-**

"Ok, Lorelai, I am going to run some test and get back to you. It'll take about 20-40 minutes. You can wait outside if you like." The doctor told her.

"Actually, we are going to be in the maternity ward, our friends are having a baby," Lorelai told him.

Lorelai had gotten Luke to come in with her by telling them she was her wife, which wasn't exactly false.

"Ok, I'll come up and tell you."

"Great."

"Thank you," Luke said, as they walked outside.

"What if I'm dying?"

"You are not dying."

"How do you know?"

"Can we not have this conversation again?"

"Will you take care of Rory if I die?"

"You are not dying."

"Name coffee after me."

"You are not dying."

"Oooo, a fashion design. I see you are wearing a 'Lorelai', Oooo la la I like it."

"Stop it!"

**-X-**

An hour had passed. The doctor still hadn't came up to tell them what was going on with Lorelai.

Rory was sleeping on the chairs with her head on Lorelai's lap. Lorelai had drifted to sleep on Luke's shoulder. Luke engrossed into a newspaper article for the upcoming season for the Red Sox's.

"Mr. Danes," the doctor came up to him.

"Oh, hello."

"Well I guess congratulation is in order."

"What?"

"Your wife is just fine, she's pregnant. About 4 weeks along."

"What? Are you sure you are talking about Lorelai?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. Looking by what she described, she is due September 3rd."

"Ok, um thank you." The doctor walked away.

"Oh boy!" he shifted in his seat and looked to Lorelai, then to her currently small midsection.

**-X-**

Another hour passed as Christopher emerged from the delivery room. He saw the threesome sleeping in the chairs.

"Hey Lore," he nudged her awake.

"Um, go away."

"Lore, get up."

"What?" she got up, waking Luke in the process.

"We had the baby. And it was amazing. I've never seen anything like it before," Christopher yammered on, as Lorelai fake smiled.

"Oh, Lorelai the doctor came to me," Luke interrupted.

"Doctor? Lore, are you alright? "

"I'm fine Christopher. What did he say?" she looked to Luke and moved away from Chris.

"Ok, what did he say? Am I going to die?"

"No, we kind of have a bigger problem?"

"Global warming? Deforestation? Ozone Depletion? The War in Iraq?"

"Could you shut up, so I can tell you?"

"Right, sorry."

"He said you were perfectly alright oh and you're pregnant!"

"I'm what?!?!"

"That's what she said."

"Are you sure?"

"I asked him that, he said he was pretty sure."

"Pretty sure is not sure!" she argued.

"What would you rather have him say 'ugly sure'?"

"Would you rather be a bullfrog?"

"Then your baby would be half bullfrog."

"How do you know it's your baby? We did it like once."

"He said you are 4 weeks along and due September 3rd."

"Four weeks, so that means…"

"Yup."

"Oh."

"Uhm."

"We can deal with this later; first let's get out of here."

"They walked back to where Christopher was.

"Hey, is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine, isn't everything fine Luke? Yes everything is fine," she didn't let Luke answer.

"Ok, come on, see the baby. We'll wake Rory later.

**-X-**

Lorelai stood looking into the nursery deep in thought. It reminded her of when she was looking at Rory almost 18 years ago. But now, she also had a different thought.

Her hand slowly made it to her abdomen. She looked down, then back at the nursery. In 8 months, she'll be looking out in there again.

Luke came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked backed and placed her own hand on top of his.

"Are we ready for this?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Well life throws fast balls. You have to be ready."

"Ok. So I'm- we are going to have a baby."

**-X-

* * *

**

**So what did you think?**

**I loved the who "Would you rather be a bullfrog". Its a little kid book. HAHa**

**So Please Review!!!!!**

**And GILMORE IS DYING!!! I have been depressed for 2 weeks now. What am I going to do. I'll live off of re-runs, but that's not enough. We need new episode. **

**So everyone write letters to the CW!!!!**

**Oh and don't forget to Review! ) **


	10. Because You’re so Smooth

**An:**** Sorry for the two week wait, I had this chapter ready to be typed last week.**

**Thank you for those of you who reviewed. I really appreciate it.**

**Most of you are probably wondering how this whole mess got started with Luke and Lorelai getting married and now pregnant. Well, this is the chapter that will clear a lot of it up for you.**

**Once again, I thank the wonderful reviews. Please don't forget to leave another review.**

**I love constructive criticism. **

**Disclaimer:**** This story is from my imagination nothing more.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Because You're so Smooth**

_**-One Month Ago-**_

The bell above the diner rang as Lorelai walked in. It was the first Friday of the New Year. Friday, of course, meant Friday night dinner.

"Coffee in a vat," she spoke dully.

"Not a good dinner?" Luke asked.

"With Emily playing _Love Connection_, well you connect the dots."

"She set you up?"

"Yes, again."

"Wow."

"First it was Chase, the vampire guy, that was two years ago. Today it was Phillip, the I -am-so boring-I'll-make-you-want-to-poke-an-eye-out guy."

"Tough night," he poured coffee into a cup.

"So naturally, I tell her to stop setting me up especially in front of Rory. Instead, she turned around and throws it in my face that I could have been happily married right now to Christopher. I say to her that it wouldn't have worked out, _'Oh Lorelai for god's sake, you are 34 years old, no boyfriend and you run an inn. You should be ashamed of yourself.'_" She spoke in her best Emily-voice. "Well at least I'm not divorce and fat."

"Fat?"

"Give me a break."

"Ok, fine carry on."

"I am pathetic to my mother. She wants me to get married. Hello, not right now. And what's wrong with running an Inn? I get to plan weddings and parties, how is different than any other job? In conclusion, I am 34, have a daughter, not married, no boyfriend and I run an inn. Life's great ain't it. Got anything harder than coffee?"

"It's a diner. Taylor won't allow alcohol in an establishment like this. I do have beer upstairs."

"That'll do for now."

"Ok, come one." Luke shut the lights and led her upstairs.

"So where's Jess?"

"Surprising his mother called, he's with her for the weekend. He'll be back before tomorrow night."

"It's good his mom called him."

"Yeah at least we are hearing from her."

"That's good."

They went over to the fridge where Luke took out a case of beers.

"Hallelujah!" she gulped it down.

**-X-**

"We need more."

"I had a 12 case."

"I had nine and you had 10, so guess that's 12."

"You, you're right," Luke agreed.

"So where do we go to get more?"

"Bar?"

"We are too drunk to drive."

"We had to think."

"Oh, then think."

"Hmm, maybe we can fly to the bar."

"We don't have wings."

"Well, ostriches have wings. And they can't fly. So if we don't have wings maybe we can fly."

"I don't know, jump out the window."

"I may be drunk, but I am not that drunk."

"Oh, then we need another plan." They thought for awhile.

"A CAB!"

"What?"

"We can call a cab!"

"Good thinking Butch," she gave him a slap on the arm.

"Shut up Sissy and don't hit me."

"Call the cab place-thingy."

"No, you call."

"No, you."

"Why should I call?" Luke argued.

"Because…"

"HA! Not a good reason."

"Ok then, why should I call?"

"Well for one you could flirt with anyone and get a lower price, plus it was my idea so you should have to call to make it fair."

"Well you do have a point with that flirting thing. Alright you big baby, I'll call."

**-X-**

_-Bar-_

"I am way pasted drunk," Luke slurred.

"Why did we get drunk?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"I don't remember."

"Who cares? Another round?" She offered.

"Sure."

"Hey you, guy with the liquor who is also my new best friend, another round please and thank you," she called to the bartender.

"You know you are very sexy, just sitting there?" Luke put a move out.

"Are you hitting on me?"

"I don't know, am I?"

"I believe you are."

"Then, I am."

"Smooth."

"Does that turn you on?"

"Maybe. Ok fine."

"Well, now Luke, tell me what turns you on?"

"Hmm, you."

"Once again, smooth."

"I try."

"Good."

"Is it working?"

"It sure it."

"Great, my planned worked."

"Drunk Luke is very chatty."

"Really, are you having fun?"

"Hey, do you hear me complaining."

"Excellent."

"Oh, I just remember why I'm here and why we are drunk."

"Really, why?"

"I'm not married."

"Why is that a problem?"

"Emily Gilmore."

"I can solve that."

"How? I need to find a husband. That requires a man."

"Hello, I am a man."

"So?"

"I am a man," He stressed more, but she just had a puzzled look on her face. "I AM A MAN! What don't you get?"

"I'm so wasted. Oh I know! I can marry you."

"DUH! I've been trying to explain that to you for a million minutes!"

"Why didn't you say so?"

"DOH!" They slapped a hand to his forehead.

"What?"

"I did tell you."

"Really when?"

"Wait, did I?" He confused himself with the conversation mixing with all the drinks in his body.

"I don't know. Anyway, let's get married."

"Where?"

"I saw a chapel down the street. Is this fate or what?"

"No, it actually is because I'm so smooth."

"That you are. Come on. We have to get hitched."

**-X-**

They had walked down a small isle and promised to take care of each other. With the simple signing of papers, they were husband and wife.

_-Cab-_

"So we are married now; you know what that means?" Lorelai hinted Luke.

"Do we join bank accounts, change last names?"

"No, no, no silly. I never knew my husband could be quite so dumb."

"What do you mean? Luke was now very drunk and confused.

"I'll give you a clue. Mr. Gilmore. You do it mostly at night."

"Is it couples bowling Mrs. Danes?"

"No, let me give you another much better clue," she whispered and blew into his ear. After she kissed his cheek.

"I get it, we can go fishing, or each other at work, get a dog-"

"Luke, shut up," she kissed him square and hard on the mouth.

**-X-**

They stumbled upstairs to the apartment above the diner. At the same time, ripping each others clothes off step by step. The door pushed violently open, lips never parting as they made it over to the bed. Moaning in satisfaction, they both collapsed on to it.

**-X-**

_**-Next Morning-**_

"_AHHHHHHHHHH," Lorelai screamed wrapping the sheet around her,_ _breaking apart from the man._

"_AHHHHHHHHHH," she caused the man to also scream. "What the hell?!?!? You have to be so loud?"_

"_Look at us!!"_

"_I, a, I don't remember anything," he said._

"_Thank you captain obvious."_

"_I'm sure nothing happened."_

"_Nothing happened?! Luke we are both sitting in your bed with absolutely no clothes on!!"_

* * *

**So what did you think? **

**More details about the wedding to come in a future chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed this presentation of the past. We will be back in the present some time next week. **

**Please be kind and leave a ****Review ****on your way exiting.**

**Thank You.**

**Review **

**V**


	11. You’ll Make A great Dad

**An:**** I am at homesick. I am totally skipping school which makes me face. Let's face it, I'm a nerd! Instead of working on my Biologic paper due in days, I decided to update. This chapter is a little filler. Nothing much happens. Jess is back in this one.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! They make a big difference.**

**Don't forget to Review for this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: OH A MOVIE!!!! A GILMORE MOVIE!!!! Don't get our hopes up, I heard in a little interview with Scott Patterson that he is happy with how the show ended. Also they says it was a **_**likely **_**short 8****th**** season. So much for that. Oh yeah, Not mine.**

**REVIEW!**

**And **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 11- You'll Make A great Dad**

_-Way Back from Hospital_

The three were piled into a car, Rory was half asleep, the other two wide awake as Luke drove them back to Stars Hollow.

"Rory?" Lorelai called.

"Hmm, she answered.

She took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"Hmmm."

"Rory? Did you hear mommy?"

"Huh?"

"Sweetie, can you wake up for two seconds?"

"Ok. Fine I am up. What? Wait, did you say you are pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god, how, I mean I know how, but when, who?"

"One month ago."

"One month ago? I was with you around Christmas?"

"It was after that, the night I didn't come home."

"You meant the night you and Luke supposedly got married?" No one said anything. "Oh my god, it's Luke. Luke got you pregnant!" she exclaimed.

"Well," Lorelai carried off.

"It's true. Isn't it?" She turned to Luke. He nodded in response still looking straight ahead. "This is great! I'm ecstatic! I always wanted a little brother or sister."

"You just got a sister."

"Yeah, but that is different. I get to see this one grow up."

"Sweets you know this means Europe is canceled, I'll be in my third- trimester."

"I figured, but who cares, we can go some other time."

"Thank you for being so understanding."

"So Luke, you are going to be a dad."

"Joy to the world," he spoke sarcastically.

Rory looked at Lorelai and she gave a sympathetic look.

**-X-**

_-Next Day-_

"Lorelai woke up and rushed to the bathroom. It was 5:30 AM.

"This kid is definitely Luke's," she groaned and threw her head back into the toilet.

After she was done, she picked up the phone."

"Hello?" Luke answered.

"This kid doesn't reminiscent of my being."

"Who the hell is this?"

"What that hell do you mean who is this? It's Lorelai, remember, your wife, the woman whom you impregnated and now has to get up at 5 frickkin 30 to puck her guts out, while you stand there deny me coffee and go 'ha-ha, I totally banged her'."

"If it helps, I don't remember the whole banging part."

"No, it doesn't."

"Are you having those mood swings like they show on T.V.?"

"I know you can't see me, but I hope you know I'm giving you a very dirty look right now."

"It's a mood swing." The line was quiet. "So…"

"That's all I called for. See ya later," she hung up.

"Luke looked at the phone, shook his head and put it down.

_'It is going to be a long 8 months and then 18 years of Jam hands.'_

**-X-**

_-Diner Later_

"Coffee please," Lorelai asked.

Luke leaned in, "No."

"C'mon, have a heart."

"No, how about herbal tea?"

"Does it taste like coffee?"

"No, but I can try to?"

"Really?"

"Nope."

"Mean!"

"Wait, I have other important customer?"

"You have Kirk sitting at a table for four. Kirk is not important."

"Hey!" Kirk protested.

"Sorry Kirk, I'm just trying to get some coffee. You know I had coffee at the inn."

"Crap, I should have told Sookie not to give you any."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"Umm…"

"Ha! I win!" she threw her hands up in the air.

"Well, we have to tell the town. They are going to know sooner or later."

"Oh, you mean when I get fat."

"You're not going to get fat, there's just a baby in your stomach," he tried to make her understand.

"Technically, there's not a baby, but a fetus in my uterus, not stomach."

"Potaeto, Potato."

"There's a difference and it's in the form of pain."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

**-X-**

"Luke's," Luke answered the phone.

"Hi Luke, it's Nicole Leahy from the law firm."

"Oh hey."

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm drawing up the papers for the divorce. I should have them ready and mailed to you in about two weeks."

"Ok, great."

"That's all. I called to inform you. Do you need me to call Lorelai?"

"No, I can tell her that."

"Ok."

"Good-bye." He sighed and went back to work.

_-X-_

Rory and Jess were sitting on the bench in the park. Rory was reading while Jess was kissing her neck.

"Jess, I'm reading."

"So am I."

"No, you are having fun with my neck."

"Fine I'll stop."

"Good boy," she put the book down. "Did you hear, mom and Luke are having a baby?"

"Don't they move fast?"

"They didn't plan on it."

'I know."

"Just making sure."

"So, I'm going have a new cousin."

"Yup."

"I bet Luke is freaking out."

"He ain't doing a happy dance."

"He will make a great dad."

"Really? Coming from you?"

"Well, I am not the best example. I was already screwed up to begin with."

'You should tell him that."

"I think he knows I'm screwed up."

"Jess," she shot him a look.

"You think he'll listen to me?"

"I really, think he will."

**-X-**

_-That Night-_

Jess walked into the apartment after his last shifted.

"Glad you decided to show up," Luke said, taking sip of water in his pajamas.

"I hear you knocked up Lorelai. You really do have Ross as your Idol. He did pine for Rachel for years, married her, then made her cook a bun in her oven."

"How do you know that?"

"I watch Friends. It gives me a good laugh once in a while."

"Jess."

"Rory told me."

"Ok, well goodnight."

"You'll make a great Dad," he went to bed.

Luke stood there shocked by his comment. A smile appeared on his face.

* * *

**So what do you think? Short I know. Look pass that, the next one will be longer.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!**

**Oh and read my story, ****For You I Will.**

**Thank You **

**Gilmoregrl519**


	12. I’ll Always Be Around

**An:**** I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!! This chapter has been written and ready to be typed and loaded on to the site for over a month. I have been so busy. I know more excuses. **

**Thank you for the nice pretty Reviews!!!**

**Can I have some more?? You will be the sunshine of my day if you do.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own anything more than four season of DVDs? If you guessed Yes, You just won a million dollars. Too bad I can't give you that money because I HAVE NOTHING!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 12- I'll Always Be Around**

_-Friday Night Dinner-_

_"You know its weird when mention something a lot and then you stop all of a sudden," Emily casually said bring up that fact that Rory hadn't mention Dean for about 6 weeks. She wanted to know what was going on._

_"Then I guess I should tell you I am seeing someone else too," Rory said after."_

_"Who?"_

_"Um, Jess."_

_"Jess?" Emily questioned._

_"Luke's nephew."_

_"The boy who crashed your car? Lorelai how can you let this happen?_ Just bring Jess over for dinner one night. How about next Friday?"

"_Oh, I don't know_," Rory unconvincingly said, not want Jess to go through what Dean had too.

"_Oh yeah Mom, that might be hard to arrange_," Lorelai added to help her daughter.

"_Its perfect timing. Richard will still be out of town_."

"_He works Fridays doesn't he?"_ Lorelai pointed out.

"_Yeah, that his usual night. Friday night. It's a bad night,_" Rory went along.

"_Oh, ok. Perhaps I'll meet him some day. Perhaps at Rory's graduation. That's good. That way we'll all meet him at once. Myself, Richard, Gran and maybe even some of my D.A.R. friends and that priest..._" Emily countered.

"You _know what Grandma, now that I think about it, I think Jess does have next Friday night off_," Rory caved.

**-X-**

"You know you should bring Luke next week too and tell them about the baby."

"No, Rory I can't tell them."

"You have to tell them before you tell the town," Rory pointed out.

"I can't do that. Luke and I, we haven't even discussed anything yet. I know he doesn't want this baby. But, then sometimes, he's so sweet and protective. I don't know!"

"It'll be ok."

"At least, I didn't get pregnant out of wedlock this time."

"Oh, you have to tell them about that too."

"You mean my marriage to Luke? That is totally a decision I obviously made because we were both drunk. Yeah, that'll make Emily and Richard proud of their daughter."

"Ok, leave that part out. You two are divorcing anyway."

"How am I supposed to explain that? I mean they will surely found out somehow, they always do."

"Um, tell them you have been married for a year and it wasn't working out."

"One question?"

"What?"

"Why didn't I tell them?"

"We'll come up with something less complicated."

**-X-**

_-Luke's-_

"We need to talk," Lorelai stormed in the diner and pointed to Luke.

"Can it wait, I'm working?"

"No it can't wait, upstairs now!"

"Jeez,"

"Get used to it," she pulled him upstairs. She pushed the door open quietly and Rory and Jess who were horizontal on the couch broke apart.

"Oh, I'm- I'm sorry."

"I'll just get going." Jess walked passed them. "Talk to you later," he called out to Rory.

"Hold up," she followed him downstairs.

"Did you know they were up here?" She questioned.

"Yes, thy eventually come up for some air. I come up every ten minutes with some excuses to get something. Oops, I forgot this, oh I need this."

"Every ten minutes?"

"It's like clock-work."

"Ten minutes, yup that's exactly how long it took to create Rory that includes freshening my lipstick."

"Why did you pull me up here?" He ignored her common.

"We need to talk. We need to talk about the whole, us getting married, the divorce and this baby," she pointed to her stomach."

"Ok."

"So are we going to through with the divorce?"

"Nicole called and said the papers will be mailed to me in the next few weeks."

"Ok, well how much is this costing us? I know divorces are expensive. I want to help out."

"Don't worry about it. I have it covered."

"Luke."

"I said don't worry."

"Ok, subject dropped."

"Good, look I'm sorry if I came off bad on this whole thing. I know I say I don't like kids, but here."

He handed her a box. She opened it to reveal an onesie that was light yellow and said: My daddy loves me.

"Luke?"

"I can't wait to be a dad. Holding a little baby that depends on me and you. And I'm not going to have you do it alone. If you want us to stay married, fine. If you don't, fine. I'll always be around.

"You're incredible," that all she said. She paused for a second to take a deep breath. "I have to tell my parents."

"Give me the day and the time and I'll be there."

"Thank you," she whispered a he gathered her in his arms.

**-X-**

_-Next Friday-_

Two Gilmore Girls, a Mariano and a Danes stood outside a very intimidating house.

"Are we going to go in or wait for Casper to open the door?" Jess asked.

"Ok, before we go in, I must warn you two. My mother is scary. My father can be intimidating. Luckily for you, you only have to deal with one of them tonight."

Rory interrupted her mother by ringing the door bell.

"Rory!"

"Chill mom, it'll be fine."

"No, when I have to refuse alcohol for the second time, my mother will know-" She was interrupted for the second time with Emily opening the door.

"Hi Mom."

"Lorelai, Rory come in. I assume you are Jess. Nice to see you again Luke."

"Hello, Mrs. Gilmore," Jess said to be polite.

"Nice to see you too."

"Well anyway, come in, come in," Lorelai totally knew her mother had her fake-face on.

"Richard they are here," Emily yelled.

"I thought dad was away."

"He canceled."

"Oh."

"Hello girls, Luke and I guess you are Jess.

"Hey dad."

"Hi grandpa."

"Nice to see you again Mr. Gilmore."

"Hello."

"So Jess, what are your hobbies?"

"Um, nothing much," he modestly answered.

"He likes to ready grandpa."

"Really? I didn't know a boy in this day and age likes to read. Tell me, what interests you?"

"So…" Lorelai stretched trying to do something about the silence between the other three.

"Drinks, Lorelai I assume you want a martini and Luke, what would you like?"

"Actually mom, I'm not in a martini kind of mood. How about a club soda?"

Emily paused for a second and looked at Lorelai.

"Ok and Luke?"

"I'll have the same thing."

"Ok, four club sodas coming up."

"Emily this boy is a genius. Rory I approve," Richard said after discussing something Jess and he both read.

"That great Richard. Here's your drink."

"Thank you Emily."

"So Lorelai, how long have you and Luke been dating?"

"Actually, that's what we came here for. Dad, can you and Jess take a break for like two minutes."

"Yes, what is it Lorelai?"

"I- I, um, I- I'm pr-," she took a deep breath."

"Spit it out already."

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh," Richard said.

"I believe you know where the door is? Since that's what you do."

"What?" Lorelai was confused.

"Why do you even bother to tell us that anyway? You are just going to run away, because you know how I feel about this. Don't you learn from your mistakes?"

"Mom."

"Grandma."

"Rosetta, put dinner away. We are not eating tonight."

"Emily let the girl stay."

"I suppose you are not going to get married again. I mean you and the diner man are having a baby."

"His name is Luke and he is standing right here."

"Mrs. Gilmore, we have everything under con-"

"We are already married," Lorelai cut Luke off.

"What?"

"Luke and I have been married for a month and I am a month along. So I didn't do anything wrong."

"You got married and you didn't care to invite us, your own blood."

"Rory wasn't there either."

"This is completely irresponsible. Did you even tell Rory you were married?"

"…"

"Emily please leave the poor girl alone," Richard chimed in.

"How can you be so calm about it? Richard she didn't even tell us."

"I didn't tell you because I knew that this would be the way you act," Lorelai yelled back.

Rory, Jess and Luke watched uncomfortably.

"I officially know, how Lorelai feels every Friday," Luke whispered to Rory.

"Oh, this is one of her good days," Rory teased him.

Luke decided he had to do something.

"Excuse me, can I say something?" Luke loudly asked.

"Yes," Lorelai answered.

"Sure, why not? What more could you say? You sit there like a mute," Emily harshly said.

"Mom! You cannot say something like that. You don't even know him, he hasn't said much."

"Let's change the subject shall we," Richard suggested.

"So Grandpa, what do you think about the world?"

"I think the world is a beautiful place and should be taken care of. How about you Jess?"

"I don't know," he replied still interested in Emily and Lorelai's screaming match on the other side.

"OK, MRS. GILMORE YOU HAVE ABSOULTELY NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT. ALL THIS SCREAMING IS FOR NOTHING AND IT IS DEFINITELY NOT GOOD FOR THE BABY!" Luke stood up and threw his hands up. He had had enough.

"So you are just concerned about the baby?" Emily asked, well demanded to know.

"Mom, it was not planned and Luke is right, this is pointless, considering we are getting a divorce." Richard, Rory and Jess turned their head.

"I can't believe she told them," Rory told Jess.

"Na, I saw it coming," Jess spoke back.

"Papers are being drawn up as we speak. We know that this was a mistake and I knew you would not approve."

"Lorelai you can't do that now?"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you are pregnant. Do you want this child to go through what Rory did?"

"It won't have to," Luke said stood up and walked over to Lorelai, "because unlike Christopher, I will always be around."

"How do you know? Will you put your child first or your diner?"

"Yes, like with me you totally put me first. Take your own advice"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I was never first, your social life and keeping your appearance up was more important. I was taken care of by 68 different nannies. Do you know why I didn't get along with the nannies? Because I wanted my mother to take care of me. I know Luke will take care of the baby whether we are together or not."

"Grandma, mom is right. Luke took care of me, he let me sit at his diner and take up two maybe three tables during the dinner rush to do my homework, because mom was working so we could buy a house and couldn't leave me alone. He even came to my pet caterpillar's funeral."

"You let her keep a caterpillar?" Emily asked Lorelai.

"Arrggh!"

"Come on mom, let's go. Bye grandpa."

Emily stomped upstairs.

"Bye Richard, it was nice talking to you," Jess stated as he followed Rory.

"The feeling is mutual; maybe the three of us could get together at sometimes."

"That would be great Mr. Gilmore."

"Thank you for the offer Grandpa."

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Gilmore," Luke politely said, while passing to by him to catch up to Lorelai who was mostly already in the car, Rory and Jess.

Richard stopped him, "I believe in you, don't let Emily scare you."

"Thank you."

"Here, take this," he handed Luke an envelope.

"I can't take this."

"It's for the baby. I can't wait for another grandchild that I can spoil rotten."

"Thank you again."

**-X-**

Luke came out and got into the back seat. Rory was driving and Jess was in the front seat next to her. Lorelai was sitting in the back, head against the window starring out with tears brimming in her eyes. He slid in next to her. He reached out for her hand. She hesitated before letting him have it. Slowly, she turned her head to let it rest on his shoulder. Luke took his other hand and brought it to her head.

"Shhh, don't let her get to you." He felt the tears soak into his suit.

"She's my mom, how can a mother who decided she wanted to give birth to you act this way to their kid?"

"I don't know. At least you have a mom who can yell at you."

"Do you want mine?"

"I think I would be a lot better off without one."

She smiled and he smiled back at her.

* * *

**-X-**

**TBC!**

**Longest Chapter!! It wasn't supposed to be this long. I made you all wait,, so I decided to lengthen it.**

**It was done just for! Don't you want to Review to get even longer chapters??? Please? (Insert pout)**


	13. What’s Best For You

**An:**** Yeah, I know two no three months, I'm horrible I know. Let's just cut to the chase to the new chapter. **

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed. 31 More reviews until 200!!! 200****th**** reviewer's name gets to be the name of the Lorelai's doctor!! So people review! **

**Disclaimer:**** NOT MINE!!!!! Some dialogued borrowed from Season 3 Episode 15 Face- Off.**

**REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 13- What's Best For You**

"Taylor I promise you that everything will be set for the reunion," Lorelai reassured Taylor."

"Have we gone over the room arrangement again? We Doose's are very-"

"Hang on a second, I'll be right back," Lorelai ran into the direction of the bathroom.

Luke saw her running over there and he waited a few second before following her. Lorelai was now almost two months along.

"Lorelai?" He walked into the bathroom. He saw, Lorelai sitting on the floor in one of the stalls.

"I hate this," she said as she wiped her mouth on a piece of toilet paper. "The smell of coffee doesn't agree with this baby at all."

"Don't worry it'll pass and you will be able to tolerate it again."

"Like in another seven months."

"C'mon, you have Taylor waiting. Are you ok now?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just give me a minute and please try to get rid of Taylor.

"I'll do my best," he said as he left.

"Hey Luke, would you like a button? You know the hockey game is tomorrow, I except to see you there since you enjoy sports," Taylor greeted Luke.

"No, I don't want a button," he told him back and went behind the counter. "Hey you two break it up," he separated Rory and Jess, who were making out at the counter.

"Don't worry, Uncle Luke, I won't get her pregnant."

"I believe Caesar needs your help," he looked him in the eye and said.

"I'll call you later."

"Ok."

**-X-**

"Mom, this is dumb, come to dinner. It'll be a quick one; I have a date with Jess," Rory said, while gathering her stuff for Friday night dinner.

"After last week, I don't think so," Lorelai was sitting on the couch in sweats flipping channels on the TV.

"Come on."

"No, my mother does not except this so no, I'm not going."

"Grandpa is ok with it."

"I know, and I'm thrilled that he is."

"So come see Grandpa."

"I don't know Hun," she pondered.

"Fine, I should be home early, call me if Jess calls. He told me he would."

"Ok, have fun with the Emily Gilmore: the World's Best Mother."

"Fine, anyway, hey you never told me how your talk with Luke went."

"Oh, about that," Lorelai got up from her comfortable spot and walked over to the hall closet. She picked up a box and brought it over to Rory, "he gave me this."

Rory opened the box to see the onesie.

"Awe, this is so cute. He picked this out himself?" Lorelai nodded. "It's yellow so it would work for a girl or a boy, how thoughtful of him."

"I know, he said no matter what he will be here."

"Awe," Rory gushed some more.

"Stop going 'awe', Lorelai imitated.

"I can't help it. I have to leave; Grandma will throw a fit if I'm late."

"No, that's only if I'm late."

"Oh stop," she closed the door behind here.

**-X-**

_-Gilmore Mansion-_

Emily opened the door and Rory walked in.

"Rory hello," She greeted.

"Hello Grandma," Rory spoke coldly.

"Where's your mother?"

"At home"

"I see. Is she running late?"

"Emily, Trix is on the phone again."

"Ugh! That woman. Come on in, the maid can get you a drink. That woman is going to drive me an early death."

Rory handed her coat to the maid.

"Felicity, get my granddaughter a drink."

"Right away Mrs. Gilmore," The maid hurried off as well as Emily to the den. Richard came out of the room and greeted Rory.

"Rory, hello."

"Hi Grandpa."

"Rory how are you? How's School? How is that boy of yours?"

"I am great, school is the same and Jess is great."

"That is good. Club soda?"

"Oh, yes please."

"How is your mother?"

"Very stubborn."

"Well, that is indeed your mother; and the baby?"

"It's good."

"It's a house not a hotel, there will always be food," Emily came back mumbling.

"Emily a drink?"

"A martini please."

**-X-**

_-Diner-_

Lorelai walked in and took a seat at her stool at the counter.

"What no dinner tonight?" Luke asked as he walked over with a coffee pot.

"I refuse to go anymore more than a mile within that house."

"You can't avoid the, forever."

"I will if I want."

"You'll eventually change your mind."

"Hmm, not very likely. So it's a pretty slow night."

"Yeah, I mean it's Friday and there aren't many people here today."

"The town must be at Al's."

"Yeah I heard from Kirk that he is having 'People's Demand'."

"Oh, they are probably all demanding Luke's burgers right now, because I know I want my Luke's burger."

"Turkey burger with tomatoes, lettuce, and low-fat cheese coming up," Luke said quickly and left to go to the kitchen.

"HEY!! That's not fair!!! I am pregnant with your child and this child wants a double cheese burger with fatty cheese!! Oh, don't forget the curly fries!"

"Not a chance."

"I was going to name this baby Luke, but I guess that is not an option anymore."

"Good, I don't want my baby to be named after me."

"Ahh, why not he can be your mini me dressed with the flannel shirt, blue jeans and backwards baseball cap?"

"No."

"Party pooper!"

"Coffee Junkie!"

"Flannel-wearer!"

"Hair Flipper!"

"Health eater!"

"Ahh…"

"Got Cha! I win, I win!!" Lorelai threw her hands up in the air and cheered.

**-X-**

_-Miss Patty's-_

"Ok, this secret town meeting is now in session. First on the agenda we have something going on between Inn keeper, Lorelai Gilmore, and the diner owner, Luke Danes," Taylor announced and banged his gravel.

"Love is in the air," Miss Patty interrupted.

"Patty, do not interrupt me."

"Sorry Taylor."

"Anyway, we all know something has been going on. Lorelai has been at the diner 4 to 5 times a day and few weeks ago, they were talking to a lawyer."

"Why would they be talking to a lawyer?" Kirk asked.

"Maybe Lorelai is buying an inn?" Babette suggested.

"Who would take over the Independence?" Miss Patty inquired.

"If Lorelai is buying an inn then why was Luke there? Andrew asked.

"Has anyone noticed that Lorelai's clothes are getting tighter?" Gypsy threw in the pool of ideas.

"Yeah, Suga, I noticed she was trying to wear loose sweatshirts," Babette pointed out.

"Well, it has been a cold winter," Andrew said, the rest of the town agreeing with him.

"People, people ORDER!" Taylor yelled. The room became suddenly silent and Kirk's hand was raised. "Yes, Kirk.

"I heard that Lorelai took Luke to Friday night dinner with her parents last week, they came back upset."

"Thank you Kirk for this information. I also know that Luke was talking to my lawyer about getting papers for an annulment."

"Haha, that's funny. Luke is not married," Miss Patty said.

"Unless…." Taylor trailed off.

"Unless what Taylor?" Babette questioned.

"Unless, Luke and Lorelai are married.

The crowded bursted into laughter.

"How is that possible, Luke and Lorelai are not dating let alone married," Gypsy said, trying to contain her laughter.

"Yeah, Taylor she's right," Miss Patty pointed out.

"The Earth better be off its axis if that happened," Babette threw in.

"What if they have been dating and they didn't tell us because they wanted to keep the information away from Lorelai's parent because they knew that they wouldn't approve and were afraid that someone in the town will pass on the information on them dating to one of the parents?" Kirk suggested.

"That is a possibility," Taylor told them.

"Well, one of us is just going to have to demand the truth."

"1,2,3" Miss patty counted.

"NOT IT!" the whole crowd, but Kirk yelled.

"HEY, that's NOT fair! No one said we were going to do that," he protested.

"Stop whining Kirk," Gypsy told him.

"Ok guys, meeting adjured."

Everyone proceeded to get up.

**-X-**

_-NEXT MORNING-_

Lorelai came downstairs to see her daughter sleeping on the couch just like she has been the night before.

"Honey get up?"

"WWhaaat?"

"Have you been there all night?"

"Night? I feel asleep? Aww man, I was waiting for Jess to call me."

"By the sound of that I guess he didn't call?"

"I guess not."

"You waited all night from him to call and it didn't occur to you to call him instead?"

"He told me he would call. It's his job. I didn't want him to think I was waiting by the phone for him."

"You were waiting for him by the phone."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't want him to know that."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Luke's?"

"You still want to go to Luke's."

"Yeah, I'm hungry."

"After this you want to go to Luke's?"

"Yeah, I mean he is my little brother or sister's daddy."

"I love how you always some way or another bring that up."

"What can I say? I have magical powers."

"To Luke's!" Lorelai opened the door.

"Follow the brown stone road."

"Don't you mean yellow brick road?"

Yeah, but outside the road isn't yellow. I know that sounded better in my head." Rory closed the door behind them.

**-X-**

_-Inn-_

"Lorelai, I just wanted to-" Taylor called out.

"Hold on Taylor, what is this?" Taylor's brother asked him.

"Oh that is just the itinerary for the afternoon. I thought Lorelai could post it incase other guest wanted to join us in our pre-game activities. Oh Lorelai this is my older brother Doug. Doug this is Lorelai."

"Hello," Lorelai said.

"Hello. Taylor I told you on the phone that no one if gonna what to do any of this crap. A tour of Stars hollow? Most of us were born here! What do we need a tour for? Everyone listen up. We are meeting down here in two hours for the vans. If you're late you're walking." He crumpled up the itinerary and gave it back to Taylor. "Go back to you store and count pennies or something. I'm taking a nap." He walked away.

Lorelai patted Taylor on the back and walked towards the counter.

"Lorelai, hello," no one none other than Emily Gilmore's voice rang out.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Well, you didn't come to dinner."

"I know I didn't come to dinner."

"I just thought I would drop by and…"

"And what mom?"

"And"

"What are we playing Charades? I have a big reunion party going on and I'm not feeling well, but I'm still here and you being here is not helping at all."

"Fine, don't let me keep," Lorelai walked away.

"Mom…" Lorelai walked back.

"I'm not allowed to go home."

"What?"

"She's banished me from my own house."

"Gran?"

"She's gone mad. This morning she announces that she is holding a meeting for her bitter old Biddies Club at our house tonight and she needs an entire day to prepare for it because the house is in such shambles," Emily cried.

"Oh subtle."

"Then I was handed a list of chores, asked not to come home at least until six because I will simply be in the way."

"Mom, she is only staying for a few days."

"I have to buy her flowers because mine are too tall. It's ostentatious to have flowers that tall."

"Actually, I've been meaning to tell you that myself. Mom, you have to chill out. Look, you pretty much do the same thing to me."

"I do not do such a thing."

"You pass judgment on everything I do. You disapprove of absolutely everything I have. This baby of my," she spoke quieter and pointed to her stomach, "you disapprove of, but nothing can be done about that now. I'm not giving it up. I'm not sixteen anymore, you cannot tell me what to do."

Emily looked like she was about to break down. Lorelai looked at her mother and softened her face.

"Mom?"

"I am sorry. I am sorry for anything I have said that has hurt you. I am sorry that I disapprove. I just want what is best for you," she tried to stop her tears.

"Mom, sit down. I know you want the best for me. I want the best for Rory that why we get into fights. Gran will be gone in a few days. She just wants what's best for dad."

"Your father is never home anymore. I have to spend that whole day with that woman sent by the devil. Lorelai I'm sorry. Please don't keep this other child from us like you did with Rory. I am happy to be grandmother to another child. A boy, preferably."

"Now that is up to god, but a little boy would be nice."

**-X-**

"Ok, Get out of the house," Lorelai told Rory as she was getting ready to go over to her parent's house to deliver some requested items by her mother.

"Excuse me?" Rory was appalled.

"Get out of the house."

"Why?"

"Why? Look at the clock, what does it say?"

"It says six o'clock."

"So it is six o'clock on a Saturday night. Which mean you have spent a day and a half waiting for him to call?"

"I Know."

"That's not good, kid."

"Look, let's say he does call. You can't be the kind of girl that gets all mad in her head and then forgets everything once he deigns to show up, right?"

"Yeah," Rory gave in.

"Okay, don't just sit there waiting. Go out do something."

"Like what?"

"What is Lane doing tonight?"

"She's going to the hockey game with her fake boyfriend."

"Perfect."

"Perfect? It's a hockey game. You know how we Gilmore's are with sporting events."

"It'll be fun. There will be cheerleaders and clowns and people doing the wave."

"You have no idea what a hockey game is?"

"Hello, we are Gilmore's! It doesn't matter anyway. Put on a jacket, and go. If he calls-"

"Who cares?"

"That's my girl!"

**-X-**

Rory and Lane went to the hockey game with Young Chu. Lorelai was on her way over to her childhood home.

Before Lorelai rang the door bell, Emily had opened the door and pulled her in.

"I saw her kissing a man in a purple jogging suit!" Emily exclaimed.

"What?"

After her mother explaining and calming her mother down, Lorelai went inside to meet her Grandmother.

"Ladies, look who's here," Emily announced.

"Lorelai, wonderful. We all need a break for a moment. Come meet my friends. Emily, we were waiting for iced tea or am I imagining things?"

"It's on its way, Mom," she said pleasantly.

"So is death," Gran remarked, sarcastically. Grand introduced Lorelai to the rest of women. "Come, sit."

"No, I don't want to interrupt anything."

"You are interrupting nothing but thirst my dear. You look different, but well. You gained some more weight, you better watch yourself."

Lorelai didn't know how to respond.

"Well, I'm sure it's just some stress, we Gilmores need to be doing something to keep us busy, if not too much."

**-X-**

Richard walked in.

"Hello ladies," he took a seat in a chair nearby.

"Oh Richard is it normal you coming home this late?" One of the women asked.

"Oh it's one of the pitfalls of starting your own business."

"You should say, 'of starting a successful business' Richard," Grand corrected.

"Successful so far, Trix, let's not jinx it. Oh Lorelai, how are you?"

"I'm great dad."

"And the baby?"

"It's fine too."

"Lorelai, you are pregnant? And you didn't even think to tell your grandmother? I suppose that was Emily's idea," Grand assumed.

"No mom, I did no such thing."

"Are you married?" One of the women asked.

"In fact I am," Lorelai replied, not wanted to embarrass herself.

"Really Lorelai? "

"It was very small and a spur of the moment kind of thing."

"I would like to meet this man who is wanting to start a family with you so quickly."

**-X-**

* * *

**TBC**

**I know this was a pointless chapter, but please I HOPE YOU ALL ARE STILL READING!!!!!! I'm really sorry about the delay. The next chapter will be much much much more better hopefully with some more meat. And L/L action. **

**PLEASE DO LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!**

**I'll update sooner**

**OUT ON MY OWN WILL**** BE UPDATED VERY SOON!**


	14. The WOW Factor

**An:** Yes, I am back, and so soon. Surprise! I'm getting better at this! Thank you for all the reviews. And I know you all have been waiting for some L/L action and this is not a chapter that as any in it. So SORRY. But please read and be patient with me. I'm trying to do something here. Remember the best things in life is worth waiting for. Bare with me please.

Thank you again for the Reviews.

Leave some more at the end of the chapter!!

**Disclaimer:** Some dialogue borrowed from 3.16 The Big One. It is not mine. Don't sue. I don't have anything of value.

* * *

**Chapter 14- The WOW Factor **

"So you are telling me that I have to have dinner with your grandmother," Luke tried to get Lorelai straights since she came in talking so fast.

"And we need to pretend that you love me and I love you and that we wanted to get married and have this baby. Oh and you need your ring."

"Ok."

"Ok? You are not going to argue with me?"

"What do you expect me to say?"

"That you think I'm completely insane and need to really think before I speak."

"You are insane."

"Hey!" Lorelai was appalled.

"Well we are in this together whether we like it or not."

"Do you think it'll work? Gran is very sneaky. She picks on my mother over everything."

"And you find that every entertaining."

"Well my grandmother only comes around every some years. At least I can do it and get some enjoyment out of it."

"We'll see how long that last when she starts grilling us."

"Can't wait."

**-X-**

_-Later in the Week-_

"Mail! Lorelai shouted as Rory jumped up from the couch both throwing their books.

"Mail?"

"Hurry up! Where are you shoes?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"I'll get 'em later."

"No, get them now."

"Why?" Rory was confused.

"Why? If your Harvard acceptance letter is in that batch of mail, and you don't have your shoes on, we can't run off immediately to celebrate. All our happiness will be on hold until you come back and put your shoes on. Is that what you want? To put a hold on our happiness?"

"What's the difference if we wait then, or we wait now?"

"We're not happy now."

"Right, okay!" Rory runs to her room.

"No laces, get them on your feet!"

"LET'S GO!" She comes back out running.

"Kirk," they both shouted to him who's career of the week was mailman.

"Good morning ladies."

"Is there an envelope in there?" Lorelai asked.

"A big envelope, not a little one."

"Yeah, big envelope means she's in, little envelope she needs to marry rich," Lorelai said.

"Just one second please."

"Aren't you supposed to go through the mail before you get here?" Rory pointed out.

"Some work that way. I think it takes the spontaneity out of the job."

"Need some help there?" Lorelai offered Kirk.

"Federal law prohibits it."

"Any chance you can go faster?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, you gotta a girl's future in that sack of yours, Santa," Lorelai tried to hurry Kirk.

"Thank you for adding that Santa."

"Anytime."

"You know what I've noticed?" Kirk ignored their rush.

"It wouldn't be mail with our names on it?" Lorelai suggested.

"I've noticed that people don't slow down anymore."

"I guess, I've got time to tie my shoes," Rory reluctantly said, bending down.

"Yes, well, cobble yourself a new pair Daniel Day-Lewis."

"No one stops to smell a nice flower or look at a puppy."

"You're absolutely right."

"No one stops to ask how you are doing. 'Is your family well?'" They tried to grab at the large envelope Kirk was holding, but kept moving his hands.

"Yeah yeah, people suck. Is that ours?"

"What? Oh, Mrs. Rita Flora. Nope."

"Rats."

"It could still be in there."

"Didn't she die?"

"While you were delivering her mail?"

"She did die, last week."

"Kirk,"

"They're supposed to put your mail on hold when you die."

"Ok, let's go back inside." Lorelai suggested.

"What about the envelope?"

"We'll check back, on our way to Luke's for _dinner_," she stressed dinner.

"Hey, one for Kirk!" He started to open his envelope.

The girls walked back into.

**-X-**

_-Inn-_

Lorelai walks into the kitchen to hear Sookie yelling about the people bring back there food. She took a bite and realized why the customers had brought it back.

"Are you sure you didn't accidentally drop something in the food tonight like, I don't know, strychnine or manure?" Lorelai asked.

"No, I tasted each dish every step of the way. I mean the base, the stock, the sauce, the seasoning."

"Are you sick? A flu, a cold, even allergies can throw your taste buds off."

"No, I'm not sick. I had a little bug last week, but nothing today."

"Well, I think you should get a checkup. Maybe it was little more than a little bug."

"The food was really bad?"

"Honey, it was just…" she tried to think of a word. "Well, yeah, it was really that bad."

"I don't understand it."

"Ah, I'm sure it was nothing. Have Manuel help with the tasting for the rest of the night."

"Paris is going to drive me completely insane." Rory walked in looking at the food, she said, "Oo, that looks' good."

"NO!" The whole kitchen shouted.

"Jee…"

"Be happy you're loved, hon, I've got a Kit Kat in my purse." The two walked back into the lobby to behind the front desk.

"So tell me now, what did Paris do?"

"It's nothing, it's just Paris. There's this speech contest for the Bicentennial. I wasn't going to enter it, but with them 'It's my last chance to crush you before graduation' comment, I want to enter, I want to win, and I want to dance around her saying 'I win, I win, I win!'"

"Haha, wow, you are getting more and more like me everyday,"

"And I know it's kind of stupid and I should just ignore her."

"Yes, that is what you should do."

"That is what I will do."

"How come you weren't entering the contest?"

"I don't know."

"You love doing school things."

"I don't, when it involves the entire school staring at me while I'm doing it."

"You have to give your vice presidential acceptance speech in front of the school."

"Yeah, but I had to do that."

"Oh, so you're just going to go through life only doing what you have to do?"

"Well, no."

"Because a person who wants to be a foreign correspondent for a living should probably embrace the opportunity to practice her speeching skills in public."

"You had the motherly edge going till you made the 'speeching skills' comment."

"Yeah, you know what I mean."

"I know."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Good,"

"And if I get to do the 'I win, I win, I win' dance, then so much that better."

"Oh, for everyone involved." Lorelai stopped doing what she was doing. "Oh my god."

"What?"

She ran towards the kitchen and Sookie also came running out. The two met in the middle and started jumping up and down.

"You're pregnant!"

"I'm pregnant."

They said in unison.

"I know. I am too," Lorelai said out of excitement.

"Really? You are pregnant too?"

"Yeah!"

"We're both pregnant together!!!! This is great!"

"I know!" Rory ran over.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" she joined in jumping up and down.

"Wait," she stopped jumping, "How are you pregnant? I mean, I know how, but who? Oh was it Alex? I thought you when on one date? Wow, one time and touchdown!"

"No, it's not Alex."

"Then who is it? You are always at the inn or the diner, how could you have got pregnant unless it was with Luke or Michel and I know Michel is not a possibility. And stone cold Luke is not likely either since he has had a crush on you forever, but doesn't do anything about it. I doubt he would randomly sleep with you."

Lorelai or Rory didn't say anything.

"Oh my god, it's Luke. The baby's Luke."

"Yes, it is."

"When? Are you two together now what happened? I want every detail."

**-X-**

"Hey," Luke greeted Lorelai as she walked in.

"Hey."

"Having a better day?"

"Much better. I don't have much time though, I have a doctor's appointment in Hartford in about forty minutes. I came in for a quick bite to eat."

"Doctor's appointment? How come I don't know about this?"

"Why you wanted to come?"

"Yes, I wanted to come. I want to be involved."

"I believe you are already involved; without you there is no baby."

"Yeah, but I want to be involved more than just that. I want to come with you and be there for the both of you."

"Ok, then can you come. The appointment is during your lull period and it's not like you are working the dinner shift since you have to meet my grandmother."

"Oh Joy. Anyway, I'm coming. Now what do you want to eat?"

"Hmm, chocolate milkshake."

"That's it?"

"Yup, that is not food. That is a glass of sugar."

"There's milk in it."

"It's a glass of sugar."

"Hey chocolate has been proven to be good for you."

"Fine, I'm bringing you an apple with that."

"You can bring it, but there is not guarantee I will eat it. How about a pear instead? I'm actually craving that."

"Good, it's fruit. Now I know it's mine."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Mood swings, I forgot about those," Luke said to himself.

"How do you know?"

"I've been doing so reading?"

"Reading? Even I have done any reading, now even with Rory."

"Here's your pear."

"And my milkshake?"

"It's coming."

**-X-**

_-OBGYN Office-_

"Lorelai Gilmore," the receptionist called.

"Yes."

"I need you to fill out this paper work since this is your first time here."

"Ok." She walked back to where she and Luke were sitting. "Jee, you look great."

"Well, I don't like hospitals."

"It's not a hospital."

"It's a clinic."

"Well, I don't like them."

"You volunteered to come here."

"I know it's just. I don't know. I'll get used to it."

"Ok, all done. I hate paper work." She got up and handed the clipboard back to woman who gave it to her.

"Thank you the doctor will be with you soon."

"So, this is it. We are going to see our baby," Lorelai told Luke. "Are you excited?"

"I guess."

"In a few months we'll get to know if you are getting a boy or a girl."

"Hmmm."

"Are you going to say anything else?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know you could be a little more supporting. You did say you wanted to come. For God's sake, in 6 months, I'm going to push a baby out of my body. Now I know, since I have done this before that it is going to hurt. A lot, more than a lot actually."

"Look, I'm sor-"

"Lorelai Gilmore," a nurse called.

"That's me," she stood up and followed the nurse to her room, Luke followed suit.

"Get on the scale and let's see how much weight you have gained." Lorelai did what she was told.

"Looks like you are going to have a big baby. You have gained about 7 pounds."

"Oh wow."

"Don't worry, that's perfectly normal."

There was a knock on the door.

"Hello," the woman in about her late forties entered the room. "I am Dr. Howard."

"Hello, Dr. Howard," Lorelai replied back.

"I see here, that you are pregnant."

"Hmm, so that is why I keep throwing up every time I smell some delicious coffee. Hi, I'm Lorelai and this is Luke."

"Baby's father?"

"You betcha."

"Hello, Luke, if you have any question feel free to ask any questions. I assume this is you first baby?" She asked Luke. He nodded in response.

"So let me take some blood and we'll talk from then."

**-X-**

"You are indeed pregnant Lorelai. About 9 weeks along. Congratulation! Now I know you have had a baby before, but you are much older now. I need you to slow down not get stressed out to much."

"I will."

"No caffeine in your diet, less junk more healthy."

"Ha," Luke said, rejoicing over no coffee.

"Not fair."

"What's not fair?" the Doctor asked.

"I love coffee, but this baby apparently doesn't."

"That's entirely normal, not to worry, you'll be back to normal as soon as you have the baby. Oh now, lie down and lift your shirt up so we can see this baby."

"Luke, we get to see the baby."

He didn't say anything.

"A little nervous Luke?" the Doctor asked.

"Ahh, yeah."

"Not to fret, it's going to wonderful when it get here. Get the sleep now when you can. Ok, now Lorelai, this gel is going to feel cold."

"I know. Why do doctors always tell us? It's not likely that you can do anything about it."

"She's a little moody today," Luke mentioned to the doctor.

"It's one the joys that comes with dealing with pregnancy." The doctor started to look for the baby. "Oh, there it is. That's the head." She pointed to the screen.

"Wow," Lorelai stared at it.

"It's still pretty small, you should start showing in about a month. It's a pretty big size as it is."

"Whoa, that thing is inside of you," Luke finally spoke.

"Meet your kid, Luke. Luke, Baby, Baby, Luke."

"Wow," he said again.

"We have established the wow factor."

"I assume you want a picture of that?"

"You assume correctly."

"Ok, good, I'll go pick it up from the printers while you clean yourself up. Don't forget to schedule another appointment for next month as well as get these prenatal vitamins."

"Thank you doctor."

"Luke, are you ok?" Lorelai asked out of concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine."

"It's ok if you want out. I've done it by myself before. I'll be ok. I have money this time around."

"No, I can't do that. I won't do that. Lorelai, I'm just a little shocked right now. Give me a few minutes and I'll be ok. Everything will be fine. I promise you I am not going to leave you. I've told you before. I'm going to be there for every mood swing and every strange craving and anything else you need."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He took her hand in his.

"Good."

"Let's get out of here, I'm kind of hungry," Luke groaned.

-X-

"Well, Every detail, leave nothing out." Lorelai told Sookie on the phone as she was on her way to drive to Luke's to pick him up.

"Well, I told him."

"Did he flip, did he cry, did he scream or did he take it like Luke and have that deer and headlights kind of look?" Lorelai asked anxiously.

"No."

"No? Did he hear you?"

"Yeah, he heard me."

"I don't understand, what happened?"

"I cam home, I got some flower, I chilled some glasses and put some music on, and I opened a bottle of champagne. Then Cork broke the window, so I had to clean up the glass and then I taped some cardboard over the whole. Then I knocked over the bottle of champagne, so I had to get the mop."

"My finger's hitting the fast-forward button."

"So he came home, and I handed him a beer and I smiled, I kissed hello and I told him he was gonna be a daddy."

"Then he did what?"

"Then he got out the calculator."

"What?"

"He's been crunching numbers for two hour now."

"He didn't say anything?"

"No."

"Mr. I –want- four- in-four hears he can check off number one and he says nothing?"

"Not nothing," Sookie admitted.

"Thank you."

"Every fifteen minutes he says, 'Oh, boy'."

" 'Oh , boy,' like "oh boy!"

"No, 'Oh, boy' like 'oh, boy"

"Oh, boy!" They hear Jackson say.

"Did you hear that?"

"Well, maybe he's in shock. Luke was."

"Maybe."

"I'd go in there and take that calculator away from him."

"This wasn't how it was supposed to go."

"I know, sweetie, but give it time. It's a big thing."

"He said he wanted this."

"Look at me, I married Luke and BAM! I'm pregnant."

"You and Luke are married?"

"A story for another time Sook. Anyway, he loves you and he wants this. Hang in there, I'll call you later."

"I'll be here." They both hung up.

**-X-**

They were on their way to Friday Night Dinner, this time with Gran joining them. Rory was already there since she stayed at Chilton after school to audition for the bicentennial speech for C-SPAN. Lorelai rushed into to the Pharmacy to pick up her vitamins. Luke remained in the car.

After quickly paying for it she rushed back towards the door, where she ran right into a man in a black coat, causing her bag to fall on the floor. Luckily she didn't fall as the man caught her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the man looked up, "Lorelai?"

"Ma-Ma- Max.

"Lorelai," he nervously replied.

"Hi"

"Hi, back."

"I didn't know you have a cold," she tried to let the ice melt and seeing he had a box of cold medication.

"I just recently found out myself," he played along.

"Well, wow, you. Hi."

"How've you been?"

"I've been good."

"Good"

"I've been in California."

"Well cowabunga, dude."

"Yes, that's my official California name."

"So, California?"

"Stanford, actually. I was teaching a class there."

"Good, tt's about time that dump got some decent teachers."

"Yes, they're really trying to turn the place around."

"Well, so if you're living in California, what are you doing here?"

"Well, this place has the best selection-"

"In Hartford."

"My class ended and I thought I'd come back for the Chilton Bicentennial," he leaned down to pick up the prescription bag he knocked out of her hands.

"Aww"

"What are you doing here in- Are you pregnant?"

"What?"

"These are-are."

"Yes, I'm pregnant," she snatched the bag from him with her left hand."

"And married too? Lorelai Gilmore, you sure bounce back quickly."

"Yeah well," she said, not

"Well, congratulations."

"Thank you."

"And Rory's good?"

"She's the _Encyclopedia Britannica_ definition of 'good'"

"Grades?"

"Perfect."

"Well I have a dinner to get to."

"Oh, yeah, me too."

"It was nice running into you."

"Yeah, it was nice running into you too."

"Bye."

"Bye," she sadly said, knowing she had bumped him out.

**-X-**

They rang the door to the Gilmore House.

"Oh you are here."

"And you are by far the most masculine looking maid my parents have ever had," Lorelai responded to Richard opening the door.

"Luke, nice to see you again."

"Hello, Mr. Gilmore,"

"It's chaos in here. The second maid called in sick. The first is busy with dinner. And your poor mother is at the hospital."

Lorelai looked shocked and worried.

"Her DAR group suffered a surfeit of strokes this week."

"Come again?"

"Three of her friends had strokes. And now your mother is hopping from sickbed to sickbed offering whatever comfort she can."

"Three DAR strokes. What's in that water they're drinking?"

"Well, a little whiskey, usually. Oh and you're forgetting Liesl."

"What?"

"Our East German maid. She was much more masculine looking than me."

"Right, the mutton chops."

"And here is Rory."

"Hey, what's the DAR?" Luke whispered to Lorelai.

"Daughters of American Revolution. A social organization."

"Oh, well that makes sense."

"Hush you. Hey sweets."

"Hey mom,"

Lorelai took a seat next to Rory on the couch. Luke did the same.

"Is that Lorelai I hear?"

"Hey Gran," Gran entered the room.

"Richard, did you let them in."

"I had to Trix."

"But that is the maid's job. Typical of Emily to have a maid that doesn't do anything."

"The maid is making dinner Trix."

"So Lorelai I assume this is your husband."

"Yes, this is Luke."

"Luke Danes Mrs. Gilmore," Luke introduced himself, holding his hand out for a shake, which obviously resulted him to receive the no gesture back.

"And what do you do Luke?"

"I own and run my own diner in Stars Hollow."

"Stars Hollow, that where you live right Lorelai? We went there that one time. We dined at your inn."

"Yes, that's the place."

"So you own a diner?"

"Yes, I do."

"And will that provide well for both Lorelai and the baby?"

"Yes, I don't have many expenses myself so I have some savings. Enough to pay for school and college."

"Enough? That's it. What if you plan on having more children?"

"Ah, well we should be set."

"And what about Rory? You are aware that she is Lorelai's daughter."

"Lorelai and I have been friends for years. I know Rory, and I love her as if she were my own."

"Interesting. What was your major in college?"

"Aww-"

It was going to be a long night.

**-X-**

* * *

**TBC!!!!!!!**

**QUICK Right?" Longest chapter ever.**

**Guaranteed L/L lip action next chapter!!!!**

**Review for a quicker update!**

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	15. Not Another Friends Reference

**An:** **I'll keep this short. I'm sorry that it took so long to put up. It's been really hard with my lack of time. This chapter was originally supposed to be two separate one, but I did PROMISE you SOMETHING!!! And it's totally in this Chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy and are satisfied. Thank you to the few that reviewed. Some more would be great.**

**REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer:** **Some dialogue is borrowed from **_**3. 16 The Big One**_** and **_**3.17 the Tale of the Poes and Fire.**_

* * *

**Chapter 15- ****Not Another Friends Reference**

After several question about Luke's personal life, his hasty marriage to Lorelai and pregnancy, the night was finally over. Luke had survived Friday night dinner with Gran.

"How are you feeling? Lorelai asked on the ride back home.

"I'll let you know when I can feel again," he replied.

"Poor baby. I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"At least you lived through it. Christopher ran out screaming."

"That was different. You weren't accidently married to him."

"Well besides that. It is the same thing, only 18 years later.

**-X-**

"Mom, I got the C-Span speech," Rory told her mom, while entering the diner.

"That's great hon."

"Yeah, but I have to share it with Paris. The headmaster just called."

"Really?"

"She apparently can't come over here to combine our speeches together so we are going to do it over the phone."

"And you are telling me this because?" She asked.

"I need you to stay off the phone tomorrow night."

"Good deal. Hey, what do you think you are doing?" Lorelai slapped away Rory's hand which was heading towards her plate to get a French fries. "It's mine, get your own plate."

"It's just one French fry."

"Hey, don't mess with your precious mommy. I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it."

"Fine, I'll just get my boyfriend to get me some. Oh Jess?"

"Hey, you're here?" he asked and gave her a kiss.

"Yeah, would you be so kind and loving and get me a plate of fries please?"

"Ok, but you owe me."

"I'll pay you back later."

"Ok now, you two are officially too mushy," Lorelai concluded. "Oh, and even thought your boyfriend works here, my husband owns the place," she stuck her tongue out at Rory.

"What's going on over there?" Luke asked Jess who was going into the kitchen.

"I don't know my uncle Luke, husband of Lorelai and stepfather to Rory."

"They are still doing that?"

"Yep, except now Lorelai only wants you for your French fries. I don't think you are satisfying your wife. She is going to cheat on you if you don't please here. Then you are not going to be very happy then."

"Shut up and get back to work," he told him.

"Whatever you say Uncle Luke."

**-X****-**

Rory was studying and waiting patiently by the phone when the door bell rang. Paris wanted to work on the paper together instead over the phone. They walked into her room and Paris started interrogating Rory's paper complaining about the font and facts.

"I slept with Jamie. Last night, after we talked," she suddenly announced.

"Was it something I said?"

"I went over there to study and he lit a fire and then we did it. What are your thoughts on that?" she pleaded Rory.

"My thoughts?" Rory was confused on why she was asking her.

"Because I'm not exactly sure how I feel about it myself yet. I've been going over it in my head. I mean, it seemed to go pretty well. The fire was nice and thank God he didn't try to put on any ridiculous make out music, and then it just happened. I was actually fairly surprised at the timing of it because I wasn't wearing anything particularly alluring, and in the moments just before the act. . ."

"Oh, God," Rory started to grossed out as well as panic since she was never put into this situation.

Paris went about the events that led up to it.

"Are you pro?"

"Well-"

"Con?"

"Well-" she stopped not knowing how to reply.

"Undecided?"

"Paris, just stop talking for one second and let me get my mind around this."

"Sorry, go ahead, focus."

Lorelai walked through the door with a box of pizza hearing the conservation going on in her daughter's room.

"Could you focus faster because I really need some feedback here?"

"Okay, so you are telling me that you and Jamie. . ."

"Had sex."

"Okay, so, were you safe?"

"Yes, it was a regular after school special."

"Well, was he nice to you?"

"Yes, he was very nice to me."

"And the two of you had discussed this. . ."

"Well, I don't know that we actually discussed it, it was just sort of implied."

"Implied?"

"Yes, implied. When you're dating a boy and you're together for a given amount of time and you're not Amish, then the eventual occurrence of intercourse is inevitable. I mean, wasn't it with you?"

"What?"

"With Dean."

"No," Rory innocently answered. An answer that was pleasing to Lorelai.

"No?"

"No. I never did it with Dean."

"Oh. Well, then with Jess, right?"

"Um, no."

"You're lying," Paris couldn't believe it.

"No, I'm not lying."

"You haven't?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just haven't. It's just not the time." Lorelai was pleased to here.

"Hey, mommy's home and she comes home with pizza," Lorelai announced as she pretend that she was just walking. "I hope you don't mind pizza this baby cannot make up its mind on what it ones, vegetables or pepperoni pizza.

"At least baby likes pizza."

"We'll see about that."

"Your mom is pregnant?" Paris asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Hey Hun, where are you?" She walks into the kitchen and looked into Rory's room.

"We're in here?"

"We? Who's we?"

"Oh, hey Paris. I didn't know you were coming over tonight."

"It wasn't planned."

"We have plenty of pizza if you want to join."

**-X****-**

It was Friday again and Lorelai walked in to Chilton, for the bicentennial celebration where Rory was speaking at. She went over to the coffee.

"We seem to be running into each other a lot lately," Max came from behind.

"Oh, come on, you know where there's C-SPAN, there's. . .me," She replied.

"Is Rory around?"

"Um, she's looking for Paris and panicking she's gonna have to do this alone."

"Mom?" she heard Rory call.

"Crap," she muttered under breath knowing she was gonna be caught with coffee.

"What are you doing?" she asked her mother. "Hello, Mr. Medina." She turned back to her mother, "What are you doing?" she asked again.

"Standing?" Rory didn't buy it. "Breathing?" she tried again.

"You are drinking coffee. You know you aren't supposed to be drinking coffee. Luke will freak if he finds out."

"But he's not going to find out."

"Oh yes, he will. I'll tell him."

"You're bluffing."

"Oh yeah try me?" Rory gave her a stern face and Lorelai threw out the coffee.

"Good, make sure doesn't drink any coffee," she turned to Mr. Medina and told her. "I'm going to go find Paris again." Rory ran off again.

Lorelai turned to Max and asked, "Listen, do you have a second?"

"Sure."

They walk into an empty classroom.

"I just wanted to get away from. . .anyhow. We just haven't really talked since. . ." she trailed off.

"No, we haven't."

"I always meant to call you, but I'm not good at calling when a call is really necessary. And then, you know, uh, if you don't call for awhile, it gets harder to call, and then after awhile, it feels like it's too late to call, and so you don't, although you always know that you should've called, and I should've called."

"It's ok," max assured her.

"No, it's not ok. We need closure. I just need to explain."

"You didn't marry me."

"Yes, I know, but I never really explained why. I just didn't."

"You didn't love me. You had a thing for the diner man."

"What? Max- I didn't have thing for the diner man, whose name is Luke. Sometimes the person you love is not the person you are ready to live with forever. I'm not saying this is right, but -"

"So you are trying to tell me that you were ready to live with the person you married and are now expecting a child with?"

"I'm not living with Luke?"

"You are married LUKE?"

"It was a drunken mistake. In case you didn't notice, I'm not wearing a ring. Hell, I don't even remember what happened that night. I wish I could take everything back," Lorelai looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, don't cry. I don't want you to cry. I'm fine. I appreciate that you wanted to clear thing up between us, I really do, but there's no need for it. I'm really okay."

"I'm sorry, it's just the hormones. They've been doing that a lot lately," she wiped away a tear.

"And being away to California gave me time to think. I thought, and now I'm fine."

"We didn't have any closure."

"Life's not about closure."

"So you're ok?" Lorelai wanted to make sure.

"I'm completely over it."

"Boy do I feel stupid."

**-X****-**

_-Miss Patty's Secret from Luke, Lorelai, and Rory town meeting.-_

"Order, order everyone. Settle down," Taylor tried to get the people together.

"Taylor what are we here for now?" Miss Patty asked.

"We have to put an end to the Gilmore- Danes mystery. Something is fishy and I'm going to find out what it is.

"Taylor what are you talking about?" Babette asked.

"I heard Sookie tell Jackson that Lorelai is pregnant," Kirk shouted.

"HEY! How did you know? I was privately speaking to my husband in my kitchen. You little snoop!" Sookie defended.

"I was delivering the mail," Kirk pointed out, "I was there for a while and I heard. Also," he turned to Taylor, "I just delivered some papers from a law firm in Hartford to Luke, the same firm you used to draw up papers form the space next to the diner."

"They are married too," Jackson slipped.

"JACKSON!" Sookie yelped

"Sorry, Sookie, the cat was all ready out of the bag."

"But I promised Lorelai!" She got very anger.

"Luke and Lorelai are married?" Andrew said.

"Is the baby Luke's?" Gypsy asked.

"Are they living together?"

"When's the baby due?"

"When did this happen?" The whole room was in chaos with question after question by everyone.

"ORDER!" Taylor screamed like banging his gavel. The room went still. "Thank you, now Sookie, Jackson, anything you will like to tell us?"

"That's all I know right now oh and the baby is due in October."

"Baby Shower!!" Babette exclaimed.

"Huh?" Taylor was puzzled.

"We can throw Lorelai and Luke a surprise baby shower," Babette elaborated.

"Oh, we can…"

**-X-**

_-Luke's-_

"How was the Chilton thing?" Luke asked as Rory and Lorelai sat at a table.

"The whole world now knows Paris lost her virginity," Rory announced.

"Ok? What can I get you?"

"Food," Lorelai told him.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Luke said.

"Just bring her some pie and I'll have a plate of chili fries."

"Coming right up. Did you check the mail?"

"No, not yet. We thought we'll come and get some food."

"Ok, let me know if you hear anything."

"Will do."

"She is ok?" he pointed at Rory who look lost in her head.

"She'll be fine."

"Oh, I finally happened to get me mail. I got the divorce papers."

"Oh, wow, they are here."

"Yeah, they would have been here early, but what do you expect with Kirk being the mailman?" He told her while he poured coffee into two cups.

**-X-**

_-The Next M__orning in the __Diner-_

Lorelai and Rory were sitting in the diner lazily slurping their coffee with papers spread out everywhere.

"Okay, let's see. Looks like Harvard definitely has the smallest class sizes," Lorelai told Rory.

"Okay, we've got our first entry here. It's a pro for Harvard." Rory gather paper to add it to her new list.

"Oh, a big pro for Yale – they have 1100 members of the maintenance staff. Clean, clean, clean," Lorelai pointed out.

"All three of these places probably have the same number," Rory stated.

"But Yale must be crowing about it for some reason. Princeton might only have two."

"Two?"

"Yeah."

"You think there're a total of two guys cleaning all of Princeton?"

"Write "Princeton's stinking filthy" in big letters," Lorelai instructed Rory.

"Yeah, I'm pretending to write it as we speak."

Luke walks up to the table.

"What's with the list?" Luke asked.

"Ok, brace yourself. Are you ready? Ok, Rory, our Rory, Stars Hollow's Rory… got in to Harvard, Princeton and Yale," Lorelai announced.

"Wow, wow, wow, I can't believe it. I – I feel like I. . ." Luke was speechless.

He awkward gives her a hug while she's sitting on the chair.

"Oh," Rory was surprised.

Luke pulls back, "Oh, I'm not good at hugging."

"Oh, I thought it worked," Rory told him.

"Wow, this is big. All three."

"Very big."

"But what's with the list? You know it's gonna be Harvard."

"Probably," Rory agreed.

"Not necessarily," Lorelai said.

"But Harvard's all you two have talked about for years."

"Well who knew she would be wanted everywhere?"

"Hey, which school best teaches how to make an important life decision without doing a stupid pro/con list? Whichever one it is, add it to the pro column," Luke mocked.

"Do not mock the sciencificity of our selection process," Lorelai scolded.

"Good morning, ladies. May I interest you in a shirt?" Kirk walked over with a box of t-shirts and asked.

"Selling your laundry again Kirk?" Lorelai asked him.

"No, these are part of my latest money-making endeavor. I'm going to print daily T-shirts featuring a humorous topical headline of something I witness around town. I got the idea when I read about something a man was doing in Portland."

"What's today's?" Rory inquired.

He held up a shirt facing Luke and Lorelai.

"Luke and Lorelai?" The shirt said.

"Kirk I'm gonna kill you," Luke looked like he was about to jump. Lorelai held him down.

"Well I was going to go with 'Babette ate oatmeal' you know, to keep it real and all, but this made more sense. After all we've been have town meetings trying to figure this out."

"Secret meetings?" Lorelai's head popped up. "What do you mean secret meetings? There's nothing going between me and Luke."

"We all have decided that you are gaining weight and Luke why am I delivering papers with a law firm stamp on it for you."

"Mail is supposed to be private Kirk," Luke defended.

"Give me that," Lorelai snatched it from him.

"Hey, that's 14.95!!!"

"I'm not paying for it."

"How about if I cut you in for a piece of the action?"

"How about I toss the shirts out the door first so you can have something to land on?" Luke negotiated.

"How about you two tell me what's going on," he negotiated the negotiation.

"Kirk! GET OUT!" Luke screamed sending Kirk running out the door.

"You know they are gonna find out soon or late," Rory added.

"Shut up," Lorelai told her.

"Well, I'm off to school."

"Forget school. Why go anymore? You're in college. Let's go truffle hunting or something."

"Maybe after I graduate." She left the diner.

"What are we going to do about this?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"No idea."

**-X-**

Few more weeks passed on. The town found some way of pestering both Luke and Lorelai to get information. They both denied everything. Lorelai started coming to the diner a little less than before making herself busy. However, the town perfectly well knew what was going on.

It was now April. Month number four for Lorelai's pregnancy. The inn was expecting the Poe Society to take over for the weekend booking almost every room they had in which Lorelai had busied herself in the arrangements and planning.

**-X-**

_-Inn Kitchen-_

"Sookie? Sookie? Where's Sookie?" Lorelai called.

"I'm over here?"

"Where?"

"Here?"

"Marco."

"Polo." She found her on the floor next to a cat.

"Papaya won't drink her milk."

"Papaya? You named the cat Papaya?"

"But it's a stray. You'll get close to it and it'll wander off and you'll be sad."

"I'm keeping my distances." She starts talking to the cat.

"All right, we're getting you up here." Lorelai helps Sookie get off the floor. "Since when are you a cat person?"

"Well, ever since I got pregnant, I've become very nurturing toward all living things. Jackson, too," Sookie explained.

"Got anything appealing to eat?"

"Appealing?"

"I don't know, I have this craving, but I don't really know how to explain it. My body is just, I don't asking for something."

"Maybe it's not food that you want," she winked.

"What?"

"What, you're four months pregnant right."

"Remember in _Friends_, when Rachel was in her forth month and every man that walked by looked good?"

"Again with the _Friends_ references!" She threw her hand up in the air.

"Again? Well anyway, Phoebe said that around the fourth month hormones start to go crazy."

"Yeah, I've been kind of screaming at Michel in the lobby. I'm just a tad short tempered today."

"Why don't you go home and ask Luke to, you know, fix you up."

"No, no, Sookie I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"It's wrong."

"Well, he got you pregnant."

"I went to him that night. And besides Rachel didn't run to Ross. I mean he had Mona and they were trying to figure their Christmas card, although that is beside the point, and Joey offered, but it would have been too weird."

"How was it the 1st time?"

"I don't remember."

"Then go get a memory."

"No, no," Lorelai said disgusted and then left the kitchen after saying, "urge gone."

**-X-**

_-Later at the Diner-_

"Mom, what are you starring at Kirk?" Rory asked.

"Have you seen the way he eats?" Lorelai asked with a dreamy look on her face.

"Kirk?

"Yeah, he's so, so into it."

"Mom, you are officially freaking me out."

Luke walked over to their table.

"What's she staring at?" He asked Rory.

"Kirk?"

"Kirk?" He looks at Kirk then Lorelai's dreamy look on her face and then back at Kirk. "What?"

"Apparently, watching him eat is turning her on."

"Hahaha," Luke laughed. Lorelai turned at glared at him. "Holy crap," He said when he saw her serious face.

"Do something?" Rory begged

"Lorelai look, it's Brad Pitt?" He thought quickly.

"Where?" She yelped frantically looking around for him. Rory laughed.

"This pregnancy is gonna be fun," Luke concluded. Lorelai stuck her tongue out at him. Then something caught her eye. It was Taylor walking towards Miss Patty's.

"Ooh," she praised.

"Is she checking out Taylor?" Luke asked Rory.

Rory looked at the direction Lorelai was looking at. "Yup, I believe she is."

"Ok, that's it I cannot take this disgusting hormonal behavior anymore. Let's get her out of her," He told Rory.

"Hey, the Poe reading thing is starting soon lets head on over," Rory reminded.

"Yeah, good idea."

"Come on mom. Let's go meet my soon to be daddy, Taylor."

"He has a nice ass," Lorelai giggled.

"Aww geez."

"Sorry Luke," Rory apologized.

"Do you know who else has a nice ass?"

"If you say Jackson, Sookie's gonna whoop your ass," she told her mother.

"Matthew McConaughey."

"Oh boy," Rory said, knowing that there is gonna be a rant in the future.

"In the movie we saw the other day, _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_, holy crap, he is hot!"

"Yes, we know," Luke said getting frustrated as they approached Miss Patty's.

"I wish I were Kate Hudson," Lorelai announced.

**-X****-**

_-That Night-_

"Mom. Mom, wake up," Rory woke her mother up.

"What?"

"Mom, it's Tobin at the inn, something's wrong."

"What's wrong?"

"The fire alarm's going off."

"That stupid alarm. It's always doing that. Tell him if he doesn't smell smoke, to reset it, and tell him he's fired and I'm gonna kick his ass around the lobby for waking up a pregnant woman."

"He sounds freaked."

"Ugh," she moaned and grabbed the phone, "Tobin, what?. . .Oh my God. . .Okay. Get dressed."

"What is it?"

"Get dressed, get dressed."

**-X-**

The inn had caught on fire, it some sort of electrical problem. Lorelai arrive at the scene and saw the staff and guests standing a good length away from burning inn. She talked to fire chief and he told her that the fire was almost out and the structure of stable. Lorelai got Michel on looking for another inn to send the guest and Sookie arranged breakfast at Luke's after arguing with him, he caved and let them use his establishment.

Rory's pro/con list grew bigger and bigger and when Lorelai looked at it, she noticed that Yale had by far more pro's then the other two.

They came to the conclusion that the fine residents of Stars Hollow were going to have to put people up for the night and Rory might be going to Yale after all.

Everyone seemed to be situated when….

**-X-**

_Ding dong_

The doorbell to the Crap Shack rang.

"Hi there," Mr. Hatlestad said.

"The Hatlestads, hi. I thought you went home."

"Well, breakfast was so great and the town's so nice, and you made staying over sound so fun, that we decided to take you up on it."

"Oh."

"Is that okay?" He asked.

"It's more than okay. Come on in, because you're staying here."

"Thank you." Lorelai lets them walk inside the house.

"Your bedroom's right upstairs, you can't miss it."

"Terrific, thanks," Mr. Hatlestad thanked as he and his wife made it upstairs.

"How much room you take up on that couch there, Fred Junior?" she asked the little boy who was going to be sleeping on the couch.

"Pretty much all of it," he replied.

"That's what I figured."

**-X-**

Lorelai was wandering around aimlessly looking for a place to stay. Almost everyone was hosting one of the inn's guests into their home. She took out her cell phone and called Rory who was sleeping at Lane's.

"Hello?" she answered.

"I'm a nomad," Lorelai responded.

"What?"

"I am the lonely wanderer. Hank Williams would be too sad to write a song about me."

"Where are you?"

"Oh, I'm a Bedouin. I'm homeless!"

"The Hatlestads showed up."

"But they went home."

"Apparently, I made the whole emergency fire accommodations sound so fun that they had second thoughts."

"Well, you are a terrific saleswoman."

"No, I'm a terrific idiot."

"So where are you this second?"

"Near the school, you know Luke's area."

"Luke's good, go there."

"It's closed."

"Luke lives upstairs. He owes you; you have his baby growing inside of for the last four months and then the next five months. I think the least he can do is let you stay there."

"Your mom's pregnant?" Lane exclaimed.

"Oops, sorry mom, got to go?" Rory hung up.

"Ok spill," Lane told her.

"How rude," Lorelai looked at the phone.

Lorelai goes over to Luke's and bangs on the door and then grabs a little pebble and throws it up at the window, which of course doesn't reach it.

"LUKE!!!! LUKE!!!!!!!!! LUKE!!!! STELLLLLLLLLLA!!!!!!!" She screamed.

Luke opens of the window.

"Who is that?"

"Lorelai."

"What are you doing down there?"

"Getting some nice, fresh COLD air," she stressed cold.

"Go home."

"Home? I have no home. Hunted, despised."

"What?"

"People are bunking at my place and I need some place to stay."

"And it just occurred to you to look for one."

"The Hatlestads showed up."

"Hold on, I'll be there."

**-X-**

Luke was making Lorelai's bed and Lorelai was trying to help.

"Don't do that," Luke complained.

"Well, I need more for this side," she said pulling more sheet towards her.

"I always tuck in here."

"And I always tuck it here."

"You tuck a bed in on both sides?"

"Yeah, that way you can slip down into it like a strait jacket."

"Fine, tuck it in on your side."

They both grabbed the same part of sheet to spread and smooth of the bed. Their hands touched and they both jumped apart feeling the electric current. After a few seconds, their hands collided again. This time, they didn't move. Their eyes slowly moved so that they were gazing into each other. Their hands did not let go. Before they knew it they were inching forward slowly. Their lips met in the middle, quickly and very briefly, and then they noticed what was happening. They jumped apart going separate ways. Lorelai towards the reclining chair and Luke towards the couch he was going to be sleeping on.

Lorelai sat down in the chair trying to process what had just happened. She couldn't help but feel, how would you say this? Hot? It was like she was some other person. She knew it was the hormones talking, but she need to taste those lips again.

Luke had gone back into making his bed. He thought about how her lips felt against his, how sweet she tasted. It was like something he had never felt before. The only thing was, they had felt like this before because that obviously resulting into the baby they were going to have.

Sooner than he knew it, Luke had leaped up went over to Lorelai and pulled her up, meeting with a fierce kiss. Shocked by the spontaneous gesture, Lorelai was surprised and yelped when he pulled her up and then closed her eyes getting lost in the kiss.

Luke's hands were tangled in Lorelai's hair while Lorelai's explored all aspects of his body. Luke had her pinned against the wall now, where his hands begun to wander.

They broke apart needing fresh oxygen to breathe.

"What was that?" Lorelai asked, breathless.

"You have been driving me crazy all day."

"Good to know."

"We should stop."

"No, no, I can't stop. I need this."

"I'm not going to sleep with you right now."

"That's because you are going to fu-"

"No," he said before she finished her sentences and walked away back to his couch.

"Please?" Lorelai asked politely.

"You are crazy."

"I think we have established that."

"No."

"I know you want it, because that kiss a few seconds ago was wanting it."

"So, what, I sleep with you and then we back to where we are? Expecting a baby, getting a divorce, just friends?"

"I, I guess so."

"No, I rather you go sleep with Kirk or even Taylor or that Matthew you guy you were talking about," he said with his frustration.

"Fine, I won't bug you again," she went over the bed and crawled inside.

Luke thought about her and her situation. He clearly knew that the only reason she was acting like this was because of the hormones. Jess, early on, was rambling about something in _Friends_ about pregnancy hormones driving Rachel crazy. She was like this because of him. Other pregnant women are normally and happily married so they have their husbands to keep the hormones happy and satisfied. Lorelai, on the other hand, was once again doing it alone.

"Lorelai," he called.

"What?" she harshly replied.

"Ok, I'll do it.

**-X-**

* * *

**TBC!!!**

**That was a longest chapter I have ever written. ****About a month and a half in the making.**** There were so many ways I had to get them to kiss, but I went with this one.**

**It might have been done soon if I had the motivation from my readers. So leave some reviews and I might be back sooner than you think!!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**REVIEW!!(****press the nice indigo-****ish**** color below)**


	16. It’s the Hormones!

**An:**** Sorry, it's really hectic at my house lately and there's just so much to do. I knew you all would hunt me down to kill me if I didn't post this chapter soon. Well here it is. Sorry for the wait once again.**

_**On my Own**_**, will be updated soon, I'm trying to figure out my plot options at the moment. It may still be awhile. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Haha, Not mine. Dialogue borrowed from 3.17- ****The Tales of Poes and Fire**** 3.18 - ****Happy Birthday, Baby**

* * *

**Chapter 16- It's the Hormones!**

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"I said, I'll do it."

"You're serious after all of that 'go sleep with Kirk or Taylor' stuff; you are willing to have sex with me?"

"I already said yes, so now come here before I change my mind," he said before pulling his shirt off.

Lorelai hurried out of bed and Luke met her halfway. Their lips smashed together, more like Lorelai's lips smashed into Luke's, nearly throwing him off balance. They continued as Luke's lips left hers and proceeded down her neck. He bent down a little and swept Lorelai off her, literally. Lorelai let out a yelp in surprise. He then carried her over to the bed.

"Oh, Luke, you're so strong," Lorelai teased in between breathes.

He set her down on the bed and winked at her. Lorelai giggled and their lips found their way back to each other. Luke started playing with the hem of her shirt and it slowly rode up as his mouth found her ear and started nibbling on it.

"What are you waiting for?" Lorelai asked, before he raised her arms to the shirt could come off. The shirt came tearing off and fell to the ground along with Luke's- revealing Lorelai's sports bra. "Sorry, I didn't wear anything sexy. Nothing fits at the moment," she shyly said.

"That's ok, I'm in sweatpants, doesn't really scream romantic."

"So we're even, huh there Steven?"

"Lorelai, shut up," he shut her up and trace his fingers down the middle of her body when it suddenly stopped at a little bump. Luke looked at Lorelai and then back at the bump.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yeah, when did that happen?"

"A little over a week. I woke up and then BAM!" Luke lips grazed down her body with his lips and placed a kiss on her belly.

Soon other articles of clothing were taken off and thrown on the floor.

_-USE YOUR IMAGINATION-_

**-X-**

**-Flashback-(January, the NIGHT)**

_They had hastily made it up the stairs. Their mouths never parting, the kiss growing deeper and deeper with each step; however, neither of the two were fully aware of what was going on. Their bodies had taken over and had control of every moment. Their hands were moving all over each other. Slowly__ Lorelai pushed Luke's jacket off and he followed suit with her._

_Opening the door to the apartment with such force, they just about made it through together, still tangled in each other. Luke sucking on Lorelai's neck, nipping at her skin, while she tried to work with buttons to his shirt. Luke guided her towards the bed, stripping items off, one after another. The heels of Lorelai's feet hit the foot of the bed causing her to fall back onto the bed, Luke followed on top of her, still intently using his lips to study her body._

**-X-**

**-Present-**

"Hmm, that was so good," Lorelai moaned as they tried to catch their breath.

"Yeah, well," Luke replied while he played with her hand and the other, which was around her neck lazily playing with her hair as her head rest in the crook of his neck.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Luke, I know you. I know something is wrong."

"Look, this thing we did," he let go of her hand and unraveled his arm from around her neck, "there's no turning back."

"Who said anything about turning back? What was wrong? You want to turn back? It is fine with me. You were just helping me out."

"Is that who I'm going to be? Someone who is there when you need sex? I'm not your toy."

"No, Luke, what has gotten into you? You volunteered. You didn't have to sleep with me."

"How can I not? You are doing this all by yourself. My baby is in there making you feel the way you are and there is nothing I can do."

"Not, true there's plenty you can do. I'm not alone. At least you have an interest to be part of the baby's life. It's going to be lucky to have a dad like you. If it helps, you are really great in bed," she flirted.

"I see those hormones are still there," he teased.

"I'm dead serious, if Miss Patty heard how good you were, she would probably jump you the next time you take her order."

"Good to know. We should probably sleep. You've had a long, exhausting eventfully day and I have to open tomorrow anyway."

"You know what I'm, like, strangely exhilarated. I mean, as awful as what happened today was, I'm happy with how I handled it. You know, you never know how you're gonna react in situations like this until something happens and I think I did pretty well."

"Yeah, I think you did too," Luke said with a sly grin.

"Why, Luke, are you flirting with me?"

"Not anymore," he reaches for the alarm clock.

"Hey, I have to get up early tomorrow."

"No problem. What time?"

"Six."

"I get up at quarter to five every morning."

"Why in the world would you get up that early?"

"I don't know, to run my business?"

"Well, change businesses. Ooh, wow, total déjà vu."

"Really?"

"It's the alarm clock. I had a dream once that you set eighteen alarm clocks to get me up, which is not a bad way to get me up," Lorelai explained.

"Where were we?"

"We were, um, at my house. I got up, I went downstairs for coffee, and you talked to my stomach."

"Why on earth did I do that?"

"Well, because I was pregnant. Twins."

"Mine?"

"What am I, dream tramp? Of course yours."

"We were married?"

"Um, yeah. Did I not mention that?"

"No. You know, you shouldn't drink coffee when you're pregnant," he changed the subject.

"Uh, true that's kind of why I'm not drinking it now, that and Rory enforced that rule."

"Good, I told her to and that is probably why Rory's a caffeine addict."

"Right, you're right. Wait, you told her to do that?!"

"Dream go beyond that?"

"No. Well, um, you talked to my stomach and then you ki. . . kiss me, twice and told me you'll be home early. You even made a pop cultural reference."

"Me?"

"Oh, yeah, wow. Isn't it kind of weird?"

"What's weird?" he put the alarm clock down and took her hand in his rubbing it smoothly.

"Well, we're kind of living my dream. That's if you think about it. I mean me we were, are, were? I don't know, married and I'm pregnant. It's not twins, that I know of yet. Gee, I hope not. Can you imagine two jam hands running around?"

"Actually, I can."

"What?" Lorelai was shocked, not expecting that answer from him.

"I've been reading that is good for kid to grow up with someone else their age. It teaches them how to share and stuff."

"You've been reading?"

"Yeah, it's nothing, just one of those _What to Expect When Your Wife's Expecting_ books."

"Aww, that's so sweet."

"Ok, you are going to bed now."

"Not before a kiss."

"Aww jeez."

"Come on Luke, I know your secret, well I didn't believe the town until now."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been pinning for me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You like me, and you've finally got what you wanted. There's something you can cross off your to do list."

"Just go to sleep." He turned off the lights.

**-X-**

Lorelai woke up the next morning feeling cold. Luke's bed had been so small and Luke bigger so big, (in more ways than others) it had been very cramped, so that Lorelai was practically sleeping on top of him. She looked around trying to figure out where she was at first.

**-X-**

They were having breakfast the next morning when Lorelai got a call from the fire chief with the ok to go inside the inn. She looked at the inn, seeing memories in the burnt, ash covered floors and walls. She could picture Rory taking her first steps, following Mia around telling her about her day and even herself meeting Sookie in the kitchen and getting her first job. Feeling depressed and defeated, she and Sookie went their ways back home.

Rory also headed home after a week of trying to make a stressful, important decision. She walked into her room seeing a different color on the wall. The dark crimson letter "H" covered walls was replaced with a navy colored, "Y" with a pro/con list attached. She was going to Yale.

**-X-**

Lorelai returned to the diner after spending the day at the inn. She tried to get inventory of what was left and of everything that had to replace. The firemen had closed a certain area of the rooms where it was too dangers leave the inn short some. She walked in and sat at the counter. Luke was closing up for the day and counting his receipts.

"Can a please get a cup of real coffee?" she asked him.

"No."

"Why not? I've had a bad day. The inn is a mess."

"Lorelai, I can't."

"Please just this one time."

"Fine," he poured the delicious beverage into a cup. "But, only this once."

"Thank you. Oh my god, I have never seen something burned to the ground. It was like all my memories burned with it. I had to call Mia today to give her the bad news. She can get away, but she is sending John here to look at everything soon. She says I can handle it. I haven't told her that I'm pregnant and won't be able to handle things for long," Lorelai completed the rant.

"I'll help as much as I can," Luke told her.

"The kitchen is totally gone. Sookie is heartbroken," she started again.

"She can use the diner to make things and transport it over to the inn," Luke offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but you know how Sookie loves her own kitchen. I'll run it by her and let you know."

"Ok, want anything to eat? I'm guessing you haven't had much."

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Lorelai you have to eat."

"I don't feel like it."

"Apple pie?"

"Naa."

"Boysenberry pie?"

"Naa."

"Any pie?"

"I told you I'm not hungry."

"How about an apple?"

"I said no!" She snapped.

"Lorelai, you have to eat something. You cannot live on coffee-coffee you aren't even supposed to be drinking. You have to eat something. You aren't eating just for yourself."

"I knew it. The only reason you care is because_ your_ baby is inside me."

"Not true. I always care."

"Well lately everything is for the baby. You slept with me last night, because of the baby, because it was making me feel like the way I was."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were gone in the morning. No note, no nothing. You barely said two words to me in the morning."

"I was busy, the inns guests plus the regulars were in here."

"And now you only care about my nourishment because of _your_ baby."

"Hello, where have you been for the last seven years. I tell you everyday what and what not to eat. You as always don't listen to me. Think whatever you want, because I did care. Now I go. Lock the door behind you." He stormed upstairs.

**-X-**

**-Friday Night Dinner-**

Rory, Lorelai and Emily were all sitting at the dining table waiting for Richard to come out of the kitchen with the secret recipe dinner he was making.

"Richard, please, we are starving!" Emily complained.

"I will be right there, Emily," he shouted from the kitchen.

"This is ridiculous," Emily concluded.

"Mom, relax," Lorelai tried to keep her patient.

"He woke up this morning and suddenly just had to have this dish that his grandmother would make him."

"Yeah, we all understand the cravings. Me especially. Yesterday I was craving chocolate and pickle ice cream."

"Thanks for reminding me mom. It smelled so disgusting," Rory explained to her grandmother.

"It's a family secret," Richard called out.

"Well, last time I checked, I was family," Emily replied back.

"He's having fun, Grandma."

"I saw an open can of cream of mushroom soup. Nothing good can come of that."

Richard then walked in with a dish in his hands.

"Here we are a treat for the masses."

"Smells good," Rory told him.

"Oh, this is my favorite thing to eat as a boy. My gran used to make this for me whenever I was feeling a little sad. You know, if my cricket team lost or a girl I fancied turned up her nose at me," he explained.

"Well, then load me up because there was this really cute chick at the pharmacy today. I used my best material on her and nothing," Lorelai joked.

"Richard, at least let Pina serve it," Emily told him.

"No comment on my lesbian hilarity. My, how far we've come," Lorelai pretended to be applauded.

"Pina will serve tiny, proper servings. Johnny Machete needs to be presented in a heap."

"Johnny Machete?" Rory questioned.

"That's the name of this vile concoction," Emily told her.

"It's delicious, Rory said after taking a bite."

"It's not bad," Lorelai concluded.

"It's twelve different colors," Emily pointed out.

"Come on, Mom, eat it. It's good," Lorelai encouraged.

"It looks like someone already did. Beside after hearing that pickle and ice cream story, I don't think I can trust your taste in food."

"Emily."

"I'm sorry. I'm happy you're happy, and to prove it, I will take exactly three bites of this before I throw it out."

"Thank you," Richard said.

"So, good food, good company. Now, let's move onto good conversation. Rory, what is new in your life?" He asked Rory.

"Well, funny you should mention it. . ." Rory started.

"Now?" Lorelai asked.

"Why not?"

"Okay. Mom, Dad, we have some really big news," Lorelai told her parents.

"We already know you are pregnant Lorelai," Emily told her.

"I got my college acceptance letters back," Rory told them.

"Harvard, Princeton, and Yale," Lorelai announced.

"And after giving it a lot of thought, I have decided. I'm going to Yale," she announced.

"Did you hear that – Yale!" Lorelai said after getting no response.

"I'm going to Yale!" Rory tried.

"That's where you went, Dad," Lorelai pointed out.

"You liked it, remember?

"Pass the Johnny Machete, please," Emily simply replied.

"Pass the. . ." Lorelai was confused. She thought they wanted this.

"I don't understand. I thought you wanted me to go to Yale."

"No, we didn't," Emily said.

"Absolutely not," Richard backed.

"What gave you that idea?" Emily asked.

"Mom, Dad, look, I know we've had our differences over where Rory should go to school, but that's behind us now. She's going to Yale, and that's good. Really good," Lorelai clarified.

"Nothing but smiles," Rory smiled.

"We're both very happy about it, Lorelai told them.

"Both."

"Her and me."

"She and I."

"Everybody in this room named Lorelai is over the moon about the 'going to Yale'."

"Which means that everybody else in this room not named Lorelai can be equally over the moon about the 'going to Yale'."

"I'm getting the champagne," Richard finally jumped out of him seat no longer able to contain himself.

"I'm calling the Talbotts," Emily followed suit.

"Oh, make sure you gloat over that dimwitted son of theirs who couldn't even get into Brown," Richard told her.

"She's going to Yale!" Emily exclaimed.

"She's going to Yale!" Richard did too.

They stated to go their separate ways, when they both ran back and gave her a kiss on the cheek from both sides.

"When I get back, I'll teach you the fight song," Richard promised.

**-X-**

"So what's the deal with you and Luke? " Rory asked her mom, on the way back from Friday night dinner.

"He's an ass," Lorelai simply replied.

"What did he do?"

"He got me pregnant!"

"Yes, we know that."

"He's so possessive about his baby. It's the only reason why he is talking to me. He slept with me just to make me happy because he has his baby in me."

"What? You slept with Luke?"

"Yes, the night the inn's guests were at our house."

"Yes, how could anyone forget the day you thought Taylor and Kirk were both so cute? Kirk should have put that on a t-shirt. Mom, Luke has always cared."

"That's what he said. Stop being in cahoots with him, you're double teaming me."

"You are acting like a child."

"It's the hormones! I have a person growing in me for crying out loud!"

"Oh, the work."

"Hey, I'm not a drama queen."

"Your words not mine."

"I am your mother, how could you say something like that?" Lorelai pretended to be offended.

"Mom, cut Luke some slack. He has no idea what he's dealing with. He's trying his best."

"I get that, it's just. Now the town knows it's just complicated. I mean we're married and in a middle of some weird divorce. And it doesn't help that I'm pregnant, because I get emotional so quickly and I can," she sniffled, "… and I start to cry real easily. I –I," Lorelai's sniffles grew into a full out crying.

"Well isn't it a good thing that I'm drive," Rory looked at her mom and turned her eyes back to the road.

**-X-**

That following Monday, Lorelai has a managers' meeting with the Sookie, Michel and Tobin to decide and brainstorm ideas for keeping the inn open. Tom was hired to take a look at the inn and map out the cost and time it will take to get the inn up and running again. So far, things were not looking good. That was until Tobin presented her with her birthday present, a coffee flavored candle.

**-X-**

Lorelai and Rory walked down the stairs into the living room. Rory had a clipboard and a pen in her hand.

"Stairs squeak," Lorelai pointed out.

"Stairs squeak," Rory agreed and wrote on her list.

"There's a chip on the banister," Lorelai pointed out again.

"Chip on the banister," she added to her list.

"The paint's chipped in the archway, and there's a board loose in the entryway. Ooh, and the chimney needs to be swept."

"Mom."

"What?"

"Luke cannot sweep our chimney," Rory argued.

"Why not?"

"Because you need to be a chimney sweeper to sweep a chimney."

"Please. If Dick van Dyke can do it, so can Luke."

"Luke is going to be very sorry he ever made this offer to you."

"Hey, Luke has given me five free hours of handyman work for my birthday for the last five years."

"And you have grossly exploited that gift every year for the past four years."

"I don't even know if he is going to show up now. Why did I have to fight with him?"

"Because you are you and you are even worse while pregnant," Rory pointed out.

"Hopefully we'll make up by them. Anyway, I need to make up for that first year where I didn't milk it like I should've."

"The spirit of giving is completely lost on you."

"But the spirit of getting is alive and well and it wants its chimney swept. Ooh, put down laundry, too."

"Fine, then can he also build me another bookshelf?" Rory asked her mom.

"I've never been more proud of you than I am right at this moment," Lorelai acted to be touched. "Hey do you think he is willing to make me a room for the baby?"

"I think that's pushing it."

"I'll write it down anyway."

"You are evil."

The phone then rings.

"And tell him to paint little flowers on it, Rory added before picking up the phone."

"'Cause he's so good with the florals," Lorelai said while heading towards the kitchen.

**-X-**

After the phone call with Paris, Rory told Lorelai all about her plans for birthday week. Rory left unrevealing her destination. Lorelai then picked up the phone. She turned it on and listened to the dial tone. She then abruptly turned it off. She picked up the phone again and did the same thing. Suddenly, the phone rang, causing her to jump from the unexpected action of the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

It was her father's secretary calling to make an appointment with her for tomorrow even thought Richard himself was sitting right there.

After his phone call, Lorelai picked up the phone again. She took a deep breath before she fully dialed the number. It rang for a little while before she heard a voice.

"Luke's?" Luke answered.

"Hey Luke, it's me," she replied.

"Me who?"

"Me, Lorelai."

"Oh, hey."

"Are you busy?"

"I'm not coming over there for _that_ reason. It was a one-time thing."

"I'm not talking about that. I wanted to apologize, but I don't know now," she frowned and grew furious.

"Lore-" she had hung up the phone.

"Damn it," Luke muttered under his breath. He looked at the diner and saw how full it was and decided it would be best if he stayed.

**-X-**

* * *

**That's all folk! **

**Review if you want more!!**

**Hoped you like it. **

**REVIEW! ****J**


	17. Happy Birthday?

**n: I love writing this story. It's so much fun! Thanks for all the great reviews. I was actually kind of excepting more. So please review, even if u hate it (how can u hate this?) Haha.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I have so many powers, but owning **_**Gilmore Girls**_** is not one of them. Dialogue borrowed for **_**3.18 Happy Birthday Baby**_**.**

**Thank to those of you who reviewed.**

**like2CUhappy24-7: ** I love Juno!

**GilmoreFREAK008: **Thank! I'm glad you like it!

**cywen69: **I would never abandon this story. I was going to write a sex scene basically because I'm still in High school and don't really have any experience in that area. Luke wanted to be with Lorelai, but at the time Lorelai was hormonal and would have done with Kirk if he was the only one around. Luke wanted her to make sure she knew that he wasn't going to just sleep with her because she asked him to. I don't know if that makes an sense or clears anything up.

**thing2:** Lorelai and Luke bicker so I thought it was good enough. I'll tone it down a little, but others seem to like it. Thank for the review.

**sarahb2007:** Thanks

**penguinopus:** Thanks, I'm glad I have the story being believable.

**glo1196:** This should make you happy.

**Amosthegreat: **I had to speed it up so I can move on to the good stuff. I don't want to bore you all. Thanks.

**Deeda: **Glad to have you hooked. Here's your update. Hope to get more feedback from you.

**Anon:** Thanks. I like long chapters too.

**gilmoregirls3916:** Here's you update!

**  
bianca89: **Well then you must be glad to see this.

* * *

**Enjoy and REVIEW!  
**

**Chapter 17- Happy Birthday?  
**

The next morning, Lorelai heard a knock on the kitchen door. She gets up and ran to the door.

"I'm coming!" she shouted.

As she entered the kitchen she said 'Happy Birthday Lorelai' spelt out in cookies on the table.

"Aw!" she thought of her daughter's hard work. There was another knock on the door. "Coming," she said again.

She opened the door to see no one none other than Luke.

"Hiya," she said.

"Hi," Luke replied back.

"I didn't think you'll still come."

"Well I did. You ordered slave and I'm here."

"Dirty."

"I know, now where the list is?" Luke asked.

"Here," Lorelai handed it to him and started to walk more inside the house.

"What the hell is this?" Luke asked looking at the table.

"My birthday Mallomars."

"She says it like I should just know this."

"Well."

"What's wrong with the garbage disposal?" Luke asked ignoring the cookies and reading the list.

"It's not disposing." She picked up a cookie and began to eat it.

Luke goes over to the sink and reached into the garage disposal and pulled out a spoon.

"Next," he announced.

"You're so good!" she cheered him on as she pulled out a box of Mallomars out of the cupboard.

"Did you ever consider the possibility of just pulling the spoon out yourself?"

"I did consider it, yes. Do you wanna start upstairs or down? 'Cause there's actually more to do upstairs this time for some reason." She told him as she took a Mallomar out of the box and replaced it in the spot of where she had taken one from.

"What'd you just do?" Luke asked.

"What?"

"You put the cookie down."

"Yeah."

"You ate the cookie, and then you took a cookie out of the box and put it where the cookie you just ate was," Luke argued.

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed.

"Well, that's nuts," he pointed out.

"Rory made this for me, I don't wanna ruin it."

"Then why'd you eat the cookie?"

"Because baby wanted a Mallomar."

"But why didn't you just eat one out of the box?"

" 'Cause this one was right here. The box was all the way in the cupboard."

"But you had to go to the cupboard to get the box to replace the cookie you ate off the table."

"So?"

"Looking at the list now. Okay, stairs, gutters, da-duh-da-duh-da, electrical outlet. Which one?" He moved on.

"In the bathroom."

"By the sink or by the bathtub?"

"Bathtub."

"Okay. So, I can do most of this list today before the dinner rush, but, uh, I can't put up the towel rack until later. I didn't bring my drill."

"Heh -" she started to giggle before Luke cut her off.

"Dirty, yes, I know."

"Um, that's okay, I'll be here tomorrow afternoon if you wanna come by then."

"I'll see if Caesar can cover. I'm not promising nothing."

"You promised a French maid outfit, where is it?"

"It's under the plaid."

"Can I see it?"

"Going to the bathroom now to fix the outlet."

"Hey Luke," she called out.

"Yeah," he turned around.

"Are we ok?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Good," she ran over and gave him a hug.

"What was that for?" Luke asked after she pulled away.

"For putting up with me."

**-X-**

What a day today was for Lorelai. During the meeting at the inn, Michel had got Lorelai a journal for her birthday and Tobin had presented her with another gift being the jacket of Joe Strummer from _the Clash_. She had then had lunch with her father who had be obligated to give her 75 thousand dollars from an investment he had made when Lorelai was born.

She walked into Luke's during the lull between lunch and dinner. Only Luke was there.

"Coffee in a vat please."

"Decaf."

"No way."

"Just one day."

"Will you put a toy in my cereal?" Lorelai recalled from her dream from last summer.

"What?"

"Never mind. Please, I have just returned from the bank where I was cashing in 75 thousand dollars."

"75 thousand dollars? Where did that come from?"

"My dad had apparently made an investment in my name and they are closing down or something so that money's mine."

"Wow. What are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about paying back my parents for putting Lorelai through Chilton."

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea."

"This way they can't hold it over my head. I'll pay them tomorrow at dinner. This sucks have to go to dinner at my parents for my birthday."

"I'm sure they'll be civil because it's your birthday."

"That's if they remember."

"They'll remember."

"So can I have coffee?"

"No."

"Meanie!"

"How about ice cream?"

"Hmm, ice cream? Oh yumm ice cream chocolate please."

"I'll go get it."

"And put a pickle in it."

"Disgusting."

**-X-**

_-Friday Night Dinner_

"Happy birthday to you," the elder Gilmore and Rory finished singing happy birthday to Lorelai.

"You can take the cake into the kitchen now, Teresa," Emily told the maid. The maid followed her orders.

"Wait, aren't I supposed to blow them out?" Lorelai asked her mother.

"Oh, Teresa can do that."

"Mom, it's tradition for the person whose name is on the cake to do the blowing."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought only children liked to do that. Should we bring it back out and relight it?"

"No," she pouted like a little kid.

"Well, would you like to make a wish and blow out the tapers?" Richard mocked.

"Why am I being mocked on my birthday?"

"Because that's the Gilmore way," Rory replied.

"Huh."

"Let's move into the living room for our dessert, shall we?" Emily suggested.

"Let's shall," Lorelai agreed and followed her mother to the living room.

"How're we doing on time?" Lorelai asked Rory knowing she probably had a party planned for her at home.

"We've got time for cake," she told her.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I don't wanna miss the fancy party you're throwing me," Lorelai hinted.

"Don't worry, it's not that fancy."

"What are the two of you whispering about?" Emily asked.

"Nothing," Lorelai replied.

"Champagne?" Richard offered to Emily.

"Trying to get me drunk so I'll forget that you wouldn't let me blow out my own candles?"

"Oh, dear, is this going to be another one of those stories that you tell people for the rest of your life like the bunny story?" Emily questioned.

"His name was Murray, Mom," Lorelai reminded.

"Oh, Emily, you had to bring that up. Lorelai the champagne isn't for you."

"Stupid baby, I can't do nothing! How could you think I wouldn't notice you gave away my rabbit?" she turned her attention back to her mother.

"Because you were four and terrified of the thing," Emily pointed out.

"I was not terrified, I simply respected his space."

"You slept in the maid's room for a week," Richard reminded.

"I wonder where Murray is now," Lorelai told them.

"In a shoebox somewhere, I assume," Richard suggested.

"Grandpa," Rory scolded her grandfather.

"Very nice, and on my birthday."

"Once again, a toast to Lorelai on her 36th birthday," Richard raised his glass.

"35th," Lorelai corrected.

"Really?" He started to think.

"You're doing the math?" Lorelai asked.

"Right, sorry. To Lorelai on her 35th birthday," he corrected himself.

"Hear, hear," Rory cheered.

"Thank you for the toast, thank you for the dinner, and, uh, in the spirit of the evening – Mom, I have something for you," Lorelai dug into her purse.

"For me? It's not my birthday."

"I know, but here." She handed Emily an envelope.

"Oh."

"What is this?"

"It's from Murray. It's taken him this long to write it partially 'cause of the hurt and pain and partially 'cause he has paws."

"What is this?" Emily looked at the check.

"That is what I owe you," she simply told her.

"What you owe me?"

"For Rory's school. I promised you I'd pay you back and now I have, every cent. Thank you again for helping us out. There's no way Rory would be going to Yale if it wasn't for this money, if it wasn't for you."

"You're welcome."

"Okay, so. . ."

"You must be very relieved," Emily spoke.

"Excuse me?"

"Your debt is paid, you owe us nothing."

"Well, yeah," Lorelai agreed.

"You don't need us anymore."

"Um, I didn't say–"

"You don't have to deal with us. You don't have to come over for Friday night dinners. It all works out beautifully, doesn't it?"

"This isn't about that, Mom," Lorelai tried to explain.

"Oh no?"

"No, I owed you money and I paid you back."

I don't want it," Emily was raged.

"I can't believe you're mad that I'm paying you back like I promised."

"I'm not mad, I just think it's extremely unkind of you to use this occasion to inform me you won't be coming over anymore and you are not going to let us see the baby."

"I didn't say that!"

"This says that!" She held up the check.

"Mom, let me ask you something – wouldn't you rather we came over here because we wanted to, not because of some threat you're holding over our heads?"

"Oh, and you would come here voluntarily?"

"I always said I would pay you back. This is not a surprise."

"No, it certainly isn't."

"I was trying to do a good thing here. When Dad gave me the money, one of the first things that jumped into my head was to-" Lorelai spilled.

"When Dad gave you the money? When Dad gave her the money?" She looked at Richard.

"Now, Emily-" Richard tried to explained but was cut off by Emily.

"You gave her this?"

"It was her money."

"It was from that investment, Mom," Lorelai added.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stay out of this," he told Lorelai.

"Why are you mad at me?" Lorelai asked.

"I told you not to tell your mother about that money," Richard scolded.

"When did you tell me that?"

"At lunch."

"You did not."

"I did, too," he argued.

"Dad, I swear you didn't tell me not to tell Mom."

"Why do you think I met you in the day at a restaurant, Lorelai? Think."

"I–" Lorelai got interrupted by Emily.

"You kept this from me, Richard?"

"I knew you would be upset," he explained.

"You lied to me."

"I had to give it to her. I was legally obligated."

"You're also legally obligated to your wife."

"Mom –

"Don't you talk to me!" Emily snapped at her.

"Now, you're overreacting," Richard pointed out.

"Don't you talk to me either!"

"Don't be mad at Dad."

"Stay out of this!"

"I just-"

"Well, don't!"

"Mom, please. Just because I gave you this money doesn't mean we're never gonna come over here again. We will come over. Maybe not every week, but there will be the occasional Friday night dinners."

"No, there won't."

"Grandma-" Rory tried to help her Grandmother understand.

"I don't need anybody doing me any favors. You are released from your obligation, Lorelai. Have a nice birthday, have a nice life, I'm going to bed."

"Dad –

"Not now!"

**-X-**

"I didn't see that coming," Lorelai told Rory as they got out of the car at their house and started to walk toward the town. "All I wanted to do was pay them back. You're quiet. I know they were upset, hon, but trust me, they'll calm down."

"Why did you do that?" Rory asked.

"Excuse me?" Lorelai was surprised at her daughter's reaction.

"Just giving them that check like that."

"Rory, I borrowed that money."

"I know you did, but you had to have known that they'd get upset. You had to know that Grandma would take it personally."

"Well, what would you have me do, not pay them back?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Well, they didn't want the money back."

"It's not the point."

"Well, it's kind of the point."

"No, Rory, it's not the point at all."

"They were throwing you a party, Mom."

"Sorry, did I miss something? Did I dance around saying "nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah" when I gave her the check? Did I say I was going to keep the baby away from them?"

"No."

"Did, did I not thank her – genuinely thank her for everything?"

"Yes."

"Did I not credit your getting into Yale with them giving us that money?"

"Yes, but-"

"Unh uh, no buts. Listen Rory, I'm not sure if you're aware of how hard it has been for me these past three years to be indebted to my parents. I decided a long time ago that I was gonna live my life without their help, but I went to them and I took their money and I'm not sorry I did, it was the right thing for you, but I don't need their help anymore."

"Fine, but you don't have to just throw it in their faces like that."

"I paid back a loan. You're supposed to pay back a loan. I have Polonius and then entire banking system on my side."

"I just think you could've done it differently."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Take a shot."

"I don't know."

"Rory, my relationship with my parents is very different from your relationship with them. You only know the warm and fuzzy Richard and Emily, and I only want you to know the warm and fuzzy Richard and Emily because they're your grandparents and they love you, but I have a different history with them and it was not all warm and it was definitely not all fuzzy. So do not judge me for repaying a loan that I always intended to repay, that 

I told them from the beginning I would repay, that I had to repay. I will not let them make me feel guilty for doing that and I will not let you make me feel guilty for doing that either."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll go back over there."

"When?"

"Soon, after they cool down and stop giving me the cold shoulder. Things were finally good. That was after mom accepted that I am once again pregnant out of wedlock."

"Technically, it wasn't-" Rory started.

"-Out of wedlock. Can we leave that subject alone for more than a day," she interrupted.

"Face reality mom."

"Reality is my life sucks!"

"No it doesn't," Rory pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right," Lorelai agreed, "I like my t.v, my shoes, my clothes especially my blue flippy skirt-"

"Ok, we get it."

They walk down the street some more. Lorelai sees a large group of people gathered for her at the square standing under a banner that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LORLAI AND CONGRATUALATIONS!" A crane was lowering the huge pizza onto a table.

"Oh my God. What is that?" She looked at Rory astonished.

"The world's largest pizza. Almost," She added.

"That is amazing."

"You like it?"

"I love it. Thank you honey. Hey, what happened to Kirk?"

"It's Kirk."

"Enough said."

"They know about the baby, so it's a baby shower- birthday party combo."

"Aww, wait, how do they know?" Lorelai turned and asked.

"I swear I didn't tell them. The town had a secret meeting. Besides you told Sookie, who would most likely tell Jackson. Even you can do that math."

"Our town is the best! They walked over to the party where they were greeted with lots of townspeople wishing Lorelai a happy birthday and congratulation. Mrs. Kim had been away at a Seven Day Adventist retreat so Lane was D.J-ing.

Lorelai was sat upon a thrown surrounded by presents. She got up to go get a slice of pizza, but instead went over to the diner, when she saw Luke counting receipts at the counter.

The bell jingled indicating that someone entered. Luke looked up to see Lorelai.

"Hey," she offered him hello.

"Hey," he said back.

"Aren't you going to come to the party?"

"I have early delivers tomorrow. I was heading up after I finished this."

"The party isn't just for me only. It's for all of us, you, me and Baby." She touched her stomach. "It's a baby shower."

"How do they-"

"I told Sookie about the baby with the excitement of her pregnancy."

"Sookie's pregnant?"

"Where have you been? Keep up."

"What am I supposed to do at a baby shower?"

"Play games, eat lots of food, Rory made the world's largest Pizza of Stars Hollow."

"I'll pass, delivers won't do themselves. People have to eat, I need my delivers."

"Come one please. I had a bad night and this made me feel better. I gave my parents their money back. They took it as if I'm not coming back and I'm going to keep the baby from them. So please come to the party. It's my birthday, you do as I say."

"Fine, for a little whole."

"YAY!" she jumped up. "It's time to open presents anyway."

"Aww Jeez."

"Why do you have delivers on a Saturday morning?"

"I let Jess do the ordering few days ago. He didn't order enough."

"Oh."

**-X- **

Luke came out eventually, Lorelai pulling his arm in front of her.

"Hey Luke, Lorelai pulled you out of your hiding place?" Miss Patty greeted him.

"Yeah," he replied.

"It's good to see ya suga," Babette told him.

"Lorelai, when are you opening your presents?" Miss Patty asked with a sly grin on her face.

"Right now. I just had to get someone," she gestured to Luke.

"She ran to her chair where all of her presents had been kept still pulling Luke behind her.

"Lorelai! Slow down!" Luke yelled.

"Slow down you die! EVERYONE!" she screamed to get everyone's attention, "I'm opening presents!"

Everyone started to gather around her.

**-X-**

She picked up the tiny pink bag and pulled out a sheer black, dangerously short dress.

"What is this?" she looked at Miss Patty, who had given her the gift.

"Just a little something for Luke," Miss Patty replied and Luke looked away from the crowd scratching his head. "Oh Luke, don't be so innocent and shy. WE all know you can play naughty. You certainly didn't get Lorelai knocked- up by not being naughty, naughty boy you are."

"Oh, he's bad," Lorelai added.

"Lorelai! Don't add to this," Luke scolded.

"Hey, I'm just telling them the truth."

"Yeah, well enough."

"I remember when he was in high school, he had girls lining up to make out with him," Babette added.

"Here, Luke," Lorelai tossed the dress to Luke, "You can keep this. It is yours after all."

"I'm leaving," he said turning around.

"No don't, please I'm sorry," she got up caught his hand to drag him back.

"Then tell everyone, so that they'll stop giving you these presents."

"Alright, I'm sorry Miss Patty, but we won't be needing this. We're not together."

"What?" Everyone started talking at the same time.

"We were drunk,we can't remember much. Everything after that third tequila shot is a little foggy," Lorelai added. "Can I finish opening the rest of my presents?"

**-X-**

The party had been over for an hour now. The pizza had been eaten, Miss Patty's had been locked up and Taylor had recruited Kirk and Joe to pick any trash on the ground so the square was squeaky clean.

Rory left to go to sleep since she wanted to get up early to do her homework that hadn't finished due to Friday night dinner and the party after. Only left now was Luke and Lorelai.

"I am not going to be able to get up tomorrow," Luke complained.

"You mean today, it's past midnight." Lorelai was helping Luke load his truck with the presents.

"Great, might as well forget sleep. There's no way I'm going to get up."

"Here, let me take over."

"No, you shouldn't be lifting anything heavy. Just stand there and look pretty."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"You know you're pretty. Every guy that walks by can tell you that."

"I can't confirm that, there's no one around."

"You don't need it confirm."

"So you think I'm pretty?" She played with his head.

"Yes, you know that. I'm not blind."

"You think I'm pretty," she said, as a matter of factly.

"What are you four? So I like you big deal."

"You like me? I was talking about me being pretty," she pointed out his mistake.

"I meant I think you're pretty. It's late my minds not working," he told her. "Goodnight." He started to walk towards the diner.

"Wait a minute Lucas!" Lorelai chased after him. "Slow down, I'm a pregnant woman with heels."

"Why are you wearing heels? You can hurt yourself," Luke asked and pointed out.

"They're cute and come back here!" she cried.

"I'll drive the truck over to your house tomorrow. I really have to go. Happy Birthday Lorelai," he told her.

"Hold it right there mister."

"What now?" he sighed and turned around to be face to face with Lorelai.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what? I never gave you a present."

"For coming out to the party, helping me with the gifts, and your free labor around the house. You don't ever have to give me a present. I took things the wrong way before and I just want things to be right between us," she explained.

"I told you they are fine."

"But still, you seem to be acting weird maybe it's just me. I'm sorry. I'll let you go now."

Lorelai looked up to meet his eyes. Their eyes were gazing at each other. Lorelai noticed how blue his eyes were. She noticed his tried eyes practically drooping below his face, yet still something just make her wonder about something she couldn't figure out. Their faces so close to feel the other's breath. Luke could smell the scent of hair and the light perfume she wore. He noticed how her hair perfectly framed her head and how her bright smile matched her bright eyes.

"Lorelai?" Luke spoke up feeling the same feelings as Lorelai's.

"Yeah?"

"You aren't moving."

"Oh right," she snapped out of her gaze. "Sorry, goodnight Luke."

She quickly turned around and started to walk home.

"What was that?" she asked herself.

* * *

**-X-**

**TBC!!**

**I'm evil I know, but the quicker they get together the quicker the story ends and I don't want that.**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**REVIEW!!**


	18. It’s That Thing We Call Love

**An:**** I'm sure sorry doesn't help the fact that I have kept this update from all of you still reading for about six months. I am truly sorry. I have had a lot of things going on, but things have calm down now. I have plenty of time to be lazy and of course, to study(which is what I should be doing). Any who, I do plan on finishing this story ( pause for cheers) and maybe even bring some new stories in after I take a few months to catch up on this story and **_**Out on my Own**_**.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. It's a little confusing, I'm sorry about that. The next chapter might help in clearing that up.**

**Thank you for still reading.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I'm just a girl who needs to get a life instead of living in her own head where Stars Hollow for her exists now.**

* * *

_Chapter 18- It's That Thing We Call Love_

Her heart raced as Lorelai walked quickly home. She reached home and jumped up the stairs quickly, turning the doorknob and pushing it open.

"Rory!" she screamed, "Rory, my child where are you? Things are happening!"

"What?" A sleepy Rory came out of her room.

"I don't know what's going on or if it's the hormones or just in my head, but things are happening."

"What are you talking about?"

"Me and Luke, Luke and I… we had some kind of a moment. For a second, it seemed like he was going to kiss me."

"Hasn't he kissed you already? I mean you did sleep with him twice."

"The first time I don't remember anything, but the second time it wasn't as intimate as you think for someone who likes me. There was very little cuddling, no kisses. It was very straight to the point. Although I did catch him smelling my hair a lot, but I can't blame him. That shampoo smells really good."

"Ew, gross, I didn't need to know all of that."

"Well you asked. Anyway, what do I do?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because normally this is something I would go to Luke for, but this has to do with Luke so obviously I can't go to him. Rory, you have to help me."

"You go to Luke with boy problems. Does he get details on you sex life too? Poor guy is a silent suffer listening to the woman he loves go on about someone else."

"Rory, I don't tell him every, now help me."

"Mom, what if this is all in your head? You don't want to confront him and have him ask me, "what moment". You have to find out how he feels."

"Oh, I know!" Lorelai declared.

"What?"

"We can ask Jess to talk to him," she suggested.

"That could possibly work. Now I just have to talk to Jess," Rory agreed.

"And we know Jess will do anything for Rory," Lorelai said in a high- pitched voice.

"I'll see what I can do."

-X-

_- The Next Morning-_

"Let's go to Luke's," Rory said while coming out of her room.

"How about not," Lorelai whine as she sat down at the kitchen table resting her head on the table.

"Stop avoiding Luke. It's been a day. You'll need coffee sooner or later."

"I'm pregnant remember. Mr. Coffee- Nazi/ my baby's daddy/ the keeper of coffee, won't let me have any."

"That and I drank the last cup in the house."

"Rory! Why did you do that?"

"I like coffee."

"And the day after my birthday too," she pouted.

"Go to Luke's!"

"Mean!"

"You're not even suppose to be drinking coffee."

"Then I don't need to go."

"It's Danish day. Don't you want a Danish?"

"I don't need a Danish. Sookie can make something better."

"But you looooove him," she teased her mother.

"Stop, I haven't even had my first cup of coffee yet."

"Look, you've proven my point. Go to Luke's. You're hungry, the baby is hungry. Hungry mommy with hungry baby is crabby and I don't want to deal with crabby. I have to spent the day with Paris to work on some article and layout of the next issue of the _Franklin_. Madelyn and Louise were supposed to do it, but they want prom dress shopping.

"Oh, that reminds me, you need a dress," she saw Rory's face fall. "Jess is taking you right?"

"I don't know yet."

"What? This is prom, you can't not go."

"We'll talk about this later. I have to go. Go to Luke's."

"Maybe I'll go to convince Jess to take you to prom."

"Don't you dare!" she said before slamming the door shut.

"Well baby," she look down at the bump on her stomach, "should we go see daddy?"

Lorelai walked pasted the dinner several times. Whenever she got to the door, she would just turn around and walk away. This had been happening for about a half hour now.

Luke, who had been talking orders, had surely noticed. Jess also noticed and laughed to himself.

"You guys are like a couple of teenagers," Jess told him as he walked by to the kitchen.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to do something about her?" He asked him.

"Shut up and do your work," Luke simply told him.

"I just thought that since your pregnant girlfriend is outside, you should invite her in."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Whatever you say Uncle Luke."

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Luke, just Luke," he picked up the rag and started to clean the counter.

He looked up and saw Lorelai walk up to the door again. Only this time, they both locked eyes. She stood there for a second and ran away again. Luke decided to run after her this time.

"I knew it," Jess said to himself as he went to go shut the door Luke had left opened.

"What do you think you are doing?" Luke hollered at Lorelai.

"Excuse me?" she turned around.

"You walk to the diner and then you walk away, walk up, walk back and quiet frankly, I can't take it anymore."

"It's a public street. I can walk all I want."

"Then do it somewhere else."

"But I'm hunger," Lorelai explained.

"Then come inside, you sure as hell aren't going to get food outside the door. And it's not safe to be around the construction of the soda shoppe."

"Worry about yourself."

"Ok," he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the diner.

"Hey, what are you doing? Ow, that hurts, hello, I'm a woman in heels."

"You're still wearing those damned shoes. I thought I told you to get rid of them."

"Luke."

"You have to eat something. I know that face. It says you're hungry."

"Fine, only because I can smell the delicious chocolate chip pancakes from the kitchen," she hinted to him.

"Coming right up," Luke caught her hint.

"And do you have any bananas. I'm totally craving them."

"Bananas? Why would I have bananas?"

"I don't know, for me maybe?"

"I'll have Caesar run out and get some."

"Woohoo!" she threw her hands up in victory.

-X-

The crowd in the diner had subsided and Lorelai was sitting on the counter eating her bananas with an empty plate of pancakes and syrup in front of her.

"Why were you avoiding me?" Luke curiously asked.

"What are you talking about, I wasn't avoiding anything" She told him.

"You were pacing outside of like twenty minutes."

"It was thirty and I was exercising."

"You hate exercise."

"No, I don't. What do you know?"

"I know you."

"Oh yeah, prove it."

"You're Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, thirty-five years old as of yesterday, has a seventeen year old daughter named after yourself something which is the result of being on too much pain medication-"

"Hey you try pushing a life out of a tiny hole," she defended.

"Your parents were controlling, you ran away from home with Rory when you were seventeen. You became a maid at the Independence Inn and moved into the potting shed on the property. You raised Rory all by yourself, which might I add, you did a wonderful job. You love coffee and junk food. The only real meal you have is at your parents Friday Night dinners, which you go to since they are paying through Rory's education at Chilton, but now you don't go to them because you paid off you debt to them, which I think you chose the wrong time to paid them. You were going to marry Max and you bailed and fell for Christopher _again_ who got some other girl pregnant. You like anything that is pink, or anything that is fluffy, cute, purrs or anything stupid of that sort. You love to watch movies all day long especially that chocolate factory one. Oh, and you are planning to buy the old Dragonfly Inn from Fran. Need I go on?"

Lorelai sat there with her mouth hanging down. Finally she said, "I talk to you way too much."

"So now, back to my first question, why were you avoiding coming here? What did I do?"

"It's silly. I don't want to tell you."

"Lorelai come on, you can tell me anything."

"You'll laugh at me."

"Wanna bet?"

"You're on."

"Really?"

"No."

"Lorelai."

"It's just that last night," she picked a spot on the floor to stare at and continued, "I-I felt a spark, a lot of them actually between us. I saw something; love, comfort, safety. I know funny right," she let out a small laugh.

Luke, however was not laughing. Instead he placed his hand under her chin and lifted it up. Their eyes met.

"What?" He was about to lean closer and kiss her, but he stopped short.

"You don't think this is serious. You find it funny. I'm not going to do anything until you see me as someone who can give those things. I want you to look at me and see more than the man who gives you coffee and fixes things around your house. And when you're ready, I'll be here. Just let me make this clear, I like you a lot. Hell, I think I might even love you and I want to be with you, but not if you don't want to be with me.

Lorelai's eyes filled with tears, something probably due to her hormones.

"I-I just feel that this is weird. It's something I'm not used to. You've been my best friend for over six years. If things don't work out between us, we'll lose that friendship. It's so great to be carrying your best friend's baby, but I don't think we would work. Just look at my track record."

"That doesn't mean anything. Remember, I'm here and I'm waiting, I might even wait my whole life," he finished. "Now I have to go get ready for the lunch rush." He walked backed to the kitchen.

"Luke?" he didn't answer back. She took a deep breath dug into her purse for some money. Luke saw her doing this.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm paying for the food I ate."

"I'm not going to take money from you."

"It's a restaurant it's what you are supposed to do."

"Well, not for family."

"Family?"

"Lorelai I've rarely charged you for food. Why start now?"

"I don't know."

"Well don't."

"Fine, have it your way," she picked up her purse and pulled the door open to leave. At the same time, Kirk walked in.

"Hello Lorelai," he greeted her.

"Put a sock in it Kirk," Lorelai replied and left.

"What with her?" Kirk asked Luke.

"She's pregnant. No one will ever know what's wrong."

-X-

_-Around a week later-_

Lorelai arrived at a classroom full of parents sitting around a table at Chilton. That morning while she was Rory had received a letter from the headmaster addressed to Lorelai saying, "The Booster Club could use your help. We would greatly appreciate your involvement, especially in light of your previous paucity of participation," With a huge emphasis on "greatly" which was underlined three times. The booster members had voted Lorelai treasure much to her dismay which she was attempting to protest when Max walked in. Max treated her the same as the other parents, but she assumed that's what she deserved. There was another meeting scheduled for night. Lorelai rushed home from the inn in time to see Rory go to Kyle's Party where Lane and her band were playing at and then she was off to Chilton once again.

The meeting went well, however Paris was there to present her cheaper grad night party. After the meeting she had stop by the inn to see how they were doing since they were short staff which Tobin happily filled in for. Upon returning home, she noticed Luke sitting on the front porch steps.

"Hey," she greet him,

"Hey," Luke said back. There was an awkward silence.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, I just hadn't seen you around the diner for awhile."

"Well, things at the inn have been busy and Chilton sent home a scary threatening letter forcing me to volunteer and join the Booster Club. They've had meetings and voted me treasurer."

"Is that wise?"

"I did not lose those eighteen dollars, the box was short to begin with," She said in defense.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Ok, so you weren't avoiding me?"

"No, why would I do that?"

"I –I thought that maybe what I said freaked you out."

"Well of course it did, you sounded like a stalker, but then again I probably told you all of that. I only go to the diner for about every meal. However, now I don't feel that what you said was weird actually, it's kinda nice to know that that's how you feel about me."

"Ok," he said with relief. "Good, that's good."

There was another nervous silence in the air.

"Do you want to come in? Rory is at Kyle's party with Jess, they both should be home late. Maybe we could watch a movie together or something. I have left over Chinese food if you're hungry."

"Ok."

"Great, so what movie do you wanna watch?"

-X-

Lane's band had just finished playing their first set and were taking a break. Rory noticed that Jess had wondered off somewhere and figured he would be upstairs where it was much quieter, reading. She saw Dean on her way upstairs. She simply ignored him and walked right pasted him.

"Hey, she said as she walked into the door that was partly ajar.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"What are you doing up here you sad boy?"

"Just got tired of everything down there."

"Are we allowed to be up here? I mean, Kyle was kind of discouraging it."

"When you have a party, you get what you get."

"So, what's up? You were looking forward to this party," She inquired about him.

He kissed her cheek then gave her a little peck on the lips.

"Well someone is being awfully friendly today."

"Shh," he responded and put his arm around her waist and pulled her into a hug.

"Is everything o-" he cut her off with his lips on hers. The kiss deepened as he pushed her towards the bed. Having her legs touch the foot of the bed, Rory fell to the bed guided by Jess. Their hands explored each other's body. Rory felt Jess' hands under her blouse touching her delicate skin. Realizing they were moving too fast, she jumped back to reality.

"Jess," she tried to push him away. "Jess, stop," she tried again. "JESS!"

"What?!" he pulled back.

"You did not think this would happen like this, here. Someone could easily walk in."

"Rory, I'm sorry, I just…"

"What?"

"I can't take you to prom."

"Why? Is it because you have to wear a tux? Because I personally thing you'll look cute even hot in a tux.

"I failed out ok!" he yelped and got up to leave the room.

"What do you mean 'failed out'?" She followed him out.

"I'm not graduating and I'm not going back to school. And when Luke finds out, I'm not sure if I'll even be in Stars Hollow."

"How can you fail?" She continued to follow him down the hallway and the stairs. "Jess, talk to me, we can figure something out. Jess!" She pasted Dean and Lindsay.

"Rory, is something wrong?" Dean asked her Rory when noticing her haste.

"This doesn't concern you," She snapped back, leaving him stunned.

-X-

_-Crap Shack-_

Luke and Lorelai had begun watching _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_ as per Lorelai's request.

"This movie is ridiculous," Luke complained.

"It's a classic!" She defended.

"The movie is for a child, and it has to do with chocolate and candy, all which rots your teeth."

"Children rot your teeth?"

"I meant the chocolate and the candy."

"Ok, how could you not like this movie and what are my chances of getting you to wear a purple suit and top hat?"

"The movie is for a child. No one here is a kid."

"What are you talking about? Have you forgotten about little baby Dane's here?" she patted her stomach to make her point.

"Oh, the work."

"You never answered my other question."

"Just watch the movie."

"So no purple hat or blazer?"

"Not a chance."

"Have you even seen this movie before?"

"I have never seen this movie."

"Are you serious? This is the best movie in the world."

"So I've heard many times today."

"How could you have not seen it?"

"Are we really going to have this conversation again for the third time in less than fifteen minutes?"

"Yup, I'm going to ask you every five minutes."

"Oh joy," he said sarcastically.

"It's a really good movie."

"Can you just shut up and watch the movie."

"You did not just tell you wife to shut up/"

"How any man can stand you is a scientific mystery. How I can stand you is an even bigger mystery."

"Because you loooovve me!"

"Funny what love can let you tolerate."

"Are you calling me annoying?"

"Yup."

"Ok, just double checking, now shh, this is the best part, we see the Oompa Loompas!

"Yeah, Oompa Loompas!" Luke mocked Lorelai. "Wait, did you fast-forward?"

"I really like Oompa Loompas," Lorelai simply stated.

**-X-**

* * *

**Hoped you liked it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	19. Fatherly Roles and the Stress

**An:** I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I know it has been a little short of two years since I last update and I truly do apologize. I sort of hit a writer's block and didn't know what direction I wanted to go with the story. And then I had some other stuff that took priority of writing so it was put off multiple times. Once again, I am sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I suggest **rereading** this story again as a refresher because this chapter continues on from the last.

**Quick things to remember:** Luke and Lorelai had a drunken one-night stand. That night, they got married and conceived a child. They are in the middle of a divorce, but are settling things nicely. Luke is happy about the pregnancy and is willingly helping Lorelai through it all.

**Disclaimer:** Too bad nothing has changed in the last two years. It's still not mine. Some dialogue borrowed from 3x20 Say Goodnight, Gracie. It's in italics.

**ENJOY!**

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter 19- Fatherly Roles and the Stress**

Rory followed Jess out the door from Kyle's house.

"Can we talk about this?" Rory asked him.

"What's there to talk about? I flunked out and Luke's going to send me back to New York."

"So what does that mean for us?" They continued walking down the street.

"It means we are over," he simply stated

"No, it doesn't. We can still make it work if we try," Rory tried to reason.

"Try what? You're going to be at Yale. You're not going to have time for me or anything else. You'll meet college guys who are just as smart as you, who deserve to be with you. Not someone like me who is going nowhere." By the time he finished, they were standing on "their" bridge.

"Jess, you are smart. So what? Do the year over. Stop working and concentrate on school to graduate. I'll wait for you.

"I can't do that to you. I can't hold you back."

Rory was near tears and said, "Well you can't just give up like this. Things were going good. We can still do it.

"How do you know that it's going to work? We'll never see each other," he countered.

"I'll go to NYU or Columbia."

"You can't give up Yale. I won't let you," he came closer to her, took her face in his hands, and wiped away her tears. "Can you please stop crying?"

"What else can we do?"

"I don't know."

"We can't break up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jess things were going good. You need to be able to talk to me. I won't think anything less of you."

"And earlier, what you started, why did you start that when you were thinking about leaving me?"

"Look, Rory, I wasn't thinking."

"Oh," Rory sadly looked away.

"Not like that. I saw you and kissed you and everything just- I don't know. It was like I forgot about everything and the only thoughts in my head involved nothing but you."

"That's by far the cheesiest thing I have ever heard you say." Rory giggled while she replied.

**-X-**

_-That morning-_

The TV lit the room blue, still on from the night before. The popcorn bowl with stray kernels sat on the coffee table. Chinese food take-out containers also littered it. Red vines opened, but still in the wrapper, and a bowl of m&ms were on the floor along with a plate of carrot sticks.

Luke sat on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. Lorelai's head rested on his lap and her feet stretched out across the remaining part of the couch. Her arms clutched a pillow at her chest. Luke's hand rested on top of her head and the other lazily rested near her the bump on her tummy.

Lorelai stirred awake and accidently jabbed her elbow through Luke's thigh while trying to lift her head, walking him up.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Mmm," she moaned in response.

"We have to stop falling asleep like this," he grumbled.

"Mmm, ugh, my neck feels funny. Damn you for not having fatty thighs," she sat up.

"They are not supposed to be pillows."

"When did we fall asleep?" She asked him.

"I remember that rich girl demanding a golden egg."

"Ahh, Veruka Salt. I'm so tired and hungry," she got up and walked into the kitchen. "Wow, did you know that it is seven am. Why am I wide awake at this hour?"

Luke got up and followed her. "This is late for me." He opened the fridge to find something to make for breakfast. He pulled out a carton of eggs.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. I blame the baby," she pouted.

"I'm making you eggs," Luke told her.

"The complaining and blaming has left the building."

**-X-**

The rest of the morning went by quickly as Luke had to go the diner and Lorelai to the inn.

At the diner, Jess was swamped by himself. A lady was asking for ham but apparently, there wasn't any ham left. Another man, sitting at a table for four, couldn't decide what he wanted. People were asking for their orders and orders were being mixed up. It was mass chaos. To make things worse, Taylor walked in announcing his Soda Shoppe opening. Finally, Luke walked into the diner.

"Where the hell have you been? The place is a freaking zoo. Every table is full and I've got Sammy David Jr. here thinking it's the Desert Inn."

"I lost track of time," Luke explained.

"Yeah, cuddling with your baby mama."

"I don't have to explain anything to you," Luke angrily told him.

At the same time, the man sitting at the table for four got up and left. Luke noticed a little brown wallet left on the table. He grabbed and ran off behind the man.

"Hey! You left your wallet," he called out after him, but the man was gone.

He opened the wallet to see the ID and noticed the familiar name, grinding his teeth at it. He swiftly walked back into the diner, slamming the door closed.

**-X-**

That afternoon, Lorelai had finished her shift at the inn and was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine. Deciding that the magazine wasn't interesting anymore, she picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

_ "Hello?" Emily answered._

_ "Hi, Mom."_

_ "Lorelai?" Emily was slightly confused as to why her daughter was calling._

_ "Yup, it's me. So, how are you?"_

_ "I'm fine."_

_ "Good. How's Dad?" Lorelai awkwardly asked._

_ "He's fine."_

_ "Also good."_

_ "May I speak with Rory please?"_

_ "No, you can't speak with Rory." Lorelai responded with offense._

_ "Why not?"_

_ "Because I called you," she argued._

_ "So what?"_

_ "You don't get to request a switch when a person calls you."_

_ "I'm sure she's standing right there."_

_ "Not the point. If you wanna talk to Rory, you have to call. Then when I answer the phone, you can ask for Rory. But you didn't call, I called, so you cannot ask for Rory," she attempted to explain._

_ "What do you want, Lorelai?" Emily questioned._

_ "I just wanted to see how you were. I haven't seen you for awhile"._

_ "Your choice."_

_ "No, your choice, Mom."_

_ "You're the one who called off Friday night dinners."_

"Mom, don't do this. I was just trying to pay you back. I wasn't trying to stop Friday night dinner or take anything thing away from you guys. I told you I was going to pay you back, but I never said I was taking your grandchild away. I was really just trying to pay you," Lorelai sincerely apologized.

"Lorelai-" Emily tried to counter.

"I'm telling you the truth."

"I lost you once," she admitted.

"It's not going to happen again if you let me explain and accept my explanation. Look at how close we have gotten in the last three years," Lorelai reassured her.

"I wish you would keep the money."

"I don't need the money."

"Yes you do. You have a baby on the way and Rory is going to college. You need money," Emily pointed out.

"I have a job. I have enough. You have to believe me."

"Alright, fine so will I expect you at dinner with Rory tonight? We're having a movie night."

"I think I'll pass on this one. It seems like I would be intruding, but I'll definitely be there next Friday."

**-X-**

Later that day, Lorelai and Sookie were walking around town chatting about the inn, Rory, and the new babies. They walked past Weston's bakery and saw a sign stating that Fran had passed away.

_"Oh my god," Lorelai said once reading the sign._

_ "Fran," Sookie said with disbelief._

_ "Poor thing."_

_ "I don't believe it."_

_ "Such a great lady."_

_ "Great lady," Sookie agreed._

_ "Eighty-three on her last birthday. A good long life."_

_ "We should all be so lucky."_

_ "I'm gonna miss her."_

_ "Me, too. So. . ."_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ After a long pause, Sookie brought up, "I guess this'll put that old inn of hers on the market._

_ "Right, right. I mean, she wanted to keep it as long as she was alive, and now. . ."_

_ "Oh my God," a thought occurred in Sookie's head._

_ "What?"_

_ "You don't think that because we wanted the property so much, we killed Fran," she worried._

_ "What?" Lorelai responded._

_ "Through the power of our minds."_

_ "No, no, we wished for the property, not this!" Lorelai tried to justify._

_ "Yeah, but you never know with karma."_

_ "Look, we loved Fran, right?"_

_ "Yes, we did."_

_ "And whether or not we get the Dragonfly Inn has nothing to do with her dying right now."_

_ "Right. . .sort of."_

_ "Besides, we don't know what's happening with the inn."_

_ "Fran has no heirs," Sookie pointed out._

_ "You never know. Some long lost gold-toothed cousin could come out of the woodwork, inherit it and turn it into a beauty salon or law offices."_

_ "Not our Dragonfly!" Sookie worried._

_ "The point is if we are meant to have the Dragonfly Inn, then we are meant to have it."_

_ "Right. Like Doris Day."_

_ "Que sera."_

_ "Sera."_

_ "Let's focus on Fran and how much we loved her. Not think about the inn at all._

_ "Okay," a smile slowly appeared on Sookie's face._

_ "You're thinking about it," Lorelai accused._

_ "Just about where to put the wood burning oven," she giggled._

_ "We'll put it in the apartment that we're sharing in hell."_

_ "Let's buy flowers."_

_ "Yeah, lots and lots of flowers." _

**-X-**

Luke found the hotel that Jimmy was staying. He reached the room knocking on the door and Jimmy opened it not really surprised to see Luke. Luke threw his wallet at him and demanded to know why he was here. He found out that he was passing through from California and he just wanted to see Jess. Luke told him that an appearance from him wouldn't be doing him any good and to get out of town.

When he returned to the diner, Jess was standing the counter reading a book.

"Hey Jess," Luke approached him.

"What can I do for you Uncle Luke?" he smartly asked him.

"Jess, seriously. Do you think we can talk for a few minutes?"

"And who is supposed to tend to your establishment then?"

"Can you please be serious? We have to talk."

"I'm assuming you got a call from the school?"

"The school? No, Jess, What did you do? Never mind, we can discuss that later," he said, not wanting to get distracted from his disciplinary issues from school.

"Fine."

"Caesar, can you keep an eye on things down here? I have to do something with Jess upstairs," Luke yelled.

"Sure thing bossy," Caesar stuck his head out from the kitchen door.

"Upstairs, now," Luke demanded Jess.

The two climbed the stairs and went into the apartment. They quietly stood around for a silently few seconds.

"Alright what is it?" Jess broke the silence.

"Ok, I really don't know how to tell you this."

"Well apparently, you didn't think about that before dragging me up here and wasting my only break."

"This doesn't count as your break time, how about that?" Luke offered.

"Fine, but I better get paid."

"Jess, please. I need to tell you something important.

"Ok."

"So, do you remember earlier this morning, that man who left his wallet?" he began.

"Yep."

"Well, I went to go return the wallet to him just now."

"Good to know, you stalk your costumers."

"I don't stalk my costumers."

"Whatever, great story," he sarcastically replied.

"I'm not done."

"Well unless you are about to tell me that he is someone famous or robbed a place or something I'm going back downstairs to actually do something that is pro-".

"He's your father," Luke ripped off the band-aid and informed him.

"What?" Jess tired to register what his uncle told him.

"He is your father."

"Why didn't he say anything?"

"Quite frankly, I'm glad he didn't say anything to you. The man is no good."

"But he is my father."

"The man is a deadbeat who left hours after you were born. He left your mom to raise you by herself without any warning. Having contact with him now is not going to do any good."

"He is my father. It is my right to know to him. Where is he? I want to see him!" Jess demanded.

"Jess, your life is complicated enough. Don't let him make things worse. You are on track right now."

"How on track can I be? I flunked out of high school!" Jess shouted in angry.

"You what?"

"I'm not graduating high school."

"Yes, you are, because we had an agreement that if you were gonna live here, you were gonna go to school and you were gonna graduate."

"I can't."

"Jess, you are going to quit your job at Wal-Mart and you are going to solely focus on school and then you are going to graduate!" Luke yelled.

"Luke I-" Jess calmly tried to interrupt.

"No, you don't get a say in this," Luke told him.

"Can you just listen to me?"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Luke, will you please listen to me."

"Fine, what?"

"Rory and I were talking about this. She came up with the idea of me getting a GED so I don't have to go back to school, but I can still have the certification."

"You thought about this?" Luke surprisingly asked.

"Yes, I have and I have a plan. It's a plan that I will follow through with," he assured him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Luke. I want to stay here and fix this."

"Ok, good. Great. Go back to work now."

"What about my father?"

"Do you really need him?" Luke asked him.

"No."

**-X-**

The town sadly gathered to remember Fran at her funeral. She was going to be missed by all of Stars Hollow. Luckily, Fran's employees and friends were going to keep Weston's bakery open. Unfortunately, the microphone cut off as Marjorie was speaking about the Dragonfly Inn. However, Sookie and Lorelai were able to find out that the lawyer was in charge of all of Fran's affairs. The two took the opportunity to "walk with Fran" to speak to him about purchasing the inn. He assured them that if everything was cleared, then the inn would be theirs. Things were finally going to take off with reconstruction of the Dragonfly."

Unfortunately, the next day, Mia's son John was sent to the inn to inspect the remaining damages that were breaking fire codes. He broke the unhappy news about Mia's plans of selling the inn to Lorelai. It took her some time to process the information, but slowly, she started to accept the decision.

She headed back home that night after a difficult day at work. She approached her house thinking about the inn, the baby, and Rory. She wasn't going to have a job, but she was going to open an inn. How is she supposed to open an inn when pregnant? How was she going to raise a child alone without a job?

She reached the doorstep and suddenly turned around, but then turned back around and walked up the porch steps into the house. In those quick seconds, she contemplated going to Luke's, grabbing something to eat, and talking to him to let her problems out to him. Of course, that was to make her feel better; however, she knew she couldn't do that to him. She had already flipped his world upside down when the doctor congratulated them informing that she was pregnant. He confessed that he loved her, something he probably wouldn't have done if they hadn't had a drunken night together leading to where they were now. Dumping all her problems wouldn't be doing anyone a favor.

She walked into the kitchen directly towards the fridge. She pulled the door open and examined the contents within it. It looked very sparse. Luke had been bringing food over for Rory and her or they had been eating at the diner. Luke wanted to make sure that she was eating right. She groaned as she pulled out a Styrofoam container full of fries. Dumping them on a plate, she headed to the microwave and heated them. After waiting for the microwave to beep, she took the fries out and started to nibble at one. After a few bites she put the rest of the French fry down, making her way to the foyer, grabbing her coat and purse and headed back out the door.

**-X-**

_-Diner-_

Lorelai pushed the door open to the empty diner. The jingle of the bell caused Luke to look up from his receipts at the cash register and took him away from his thoughts. Jimmy showing up had made him think about his own kid and his role in he or she's life.

"Hey," Luke said as she walked in.

" Hi," Lorelai offered back. "Look, I didn't want to come here, but the lack of food has driven me here. Have you cleaned the kitchen or whatever it is that you do after you close that keeps anyone from getting food?"

"Actually, no I haven't yet."

"Well, good, can you make me something? A sandwich or something? All I had at home were some fries and a couple of Chinese take-out from last week. Plus, I've had a really bad day or week you can say."

"Yeah, I can make you a sandwich. Anything else you want with it or any kind of specific sandwich you want?" he asked her.

"Turkey, with a small salad on the side and oooh ranch dressing on the side," Lorelai replied.

"I see that you are still craving food," he noticed.

"Get used to it, you have at least another four and a half months of this among other things to look forward to."

"Yippee," he sarcastically responded. "I'll get your sandwich."

"I'll be waiting," Luke turned around and walked to the kitchen.

"So why are you having dinner so late?" he asked from the kitchen.

"I just got home from the inn," she explained.

"Did you at least eat something for lunch at the inn?"

"We just had a fire few weeks ago. The kitchen has been closed. You know, you checked the damage behind the oven."

"Are you seriously telling me you didn't have anything to eat since morning?"

"I haven't been very hungry," she defended.

Luke poked his head out of the kitchen. "I know that I'm probably stating the obvious, but you are pregnant."

"Yes, I'm aware of the tiny human in my uterus."

"You have to take care of yourself because you need to be ok in order for the baby to be ok. "

"Stop talking and finish my sandwich, I'm experiencing famine here."

"Sheesh, bossy and I'm done." He came out with a turkey sandwich, a bowl of salad, and a bottle of ranch. He set it down in front of her and said, "Eat up, if you want anymore or anything else, let me know."

"Actually, could I have a chocolate milkshake with some strawberries in it."

"Coming right up," he headed towards the kitchen again.

A few minutes later, he walked out with Lorelai's milkshake and her salad was gone.

"Whoa! Lorelai Gilmore actually ate a salad," he commented while setting the milkshake down.

"And it tasted so good. I think I may want more," she said and slurped her milkshake. "Hmm, not only do you have the best coffee, but also the best milkshakes. Tell me Luke, is there anything you can't make the best of?" she teased.

He took a seat across from her, "Why are you so stressed out?"

"I'm not going to tell you. It is not your problem," Lorelai explained.

"Is it the inn?' he guessed.

"The inn, among other things."

"Well, how are the repairs coming along?"

"There aren't going to be any," she answered.

"What do you mean? There aren't going to be any?"

"John says, Mia is thinking and is most likely going to sell."

"Sell the inn, Wow," he repeated.

"Stop repeating everything I said."

"Sorry, I'm just processing."

"Well, process in your head."

"Once again, bossy."

"Well, that is one of my Native American names."

"What else is on your mind?" Luke asked.

"Nothing, now can you stop making me think about my stress, it's getting me even more stressed out," she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Fine, let's talk about the baby," he suggested.

"Ok, fine. What about the baby?" she said after she swallowed.

"Umm, where's it going to live?"

"Stupid question, with me of course. I'm its mother."

"What about me?" he questioned.

"What about you?"

"When do I get to see the baby or spent time with it?"

"I don't know. I've only done this one way before. I'm sure we can work something out."

"I don't just want to see my kid once a week for a few hours! I want an active role, with decisions and stuff. I want to know him or her," his voice softened at the end.

"Wow, you're really serious about this," Lorelai realized.

"Yes, I am. I already told you I'm not going to flake or be a deadbeat."

"Well, I guess you could live with me. That's really the only thing I can think of. You can stay in Rory's room."

"What about when Rory is home for breaks?"

"She can sleep with me."

"What about all my stuff, or what about when the kid is big and needs its own space?"

"Stop asking me so many questions. You're being a downer on my dinner eating," Lorelai complained.

"I'm so sorry. I just feel like we should be thinking about this stuff."

"Yeah, well thank you for adding to the list of things that make me stress."

"Alright, forget about it. Don't think about. I'll come up with something," Luke decided when he saw the worry he was causing.

"I thought when you suggested about talking about the baby, you meant fun stuff like names or what we secretly hope the kid's going to turn out like."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that was the kind of stuff you wanted to talk about. That was just the first thing that came to me mind," he told her.

"Well, let's not think about that right now. Do you want a girl or a boy?" Lorelai changed the subject slightly.

"I don't know. I guess I would be fine with either."

"Me too. A boy, however, would be a nice change. Nevertheless, I don't know anything about little boys. With a girl, I rocked as a mom."

"I could probably help you with that, if we are having a boy that is."

"So you want a boy."

"Hey, just like you said you know girls. I'm just saying I know boys," he defended.

"Yeah, I'm just kidding. What about names? Do you have any names picked out for the kid?"

"Not really. I just figured when we see the kid, we'll know what to call it."

"Yeah, but it's always fun and a good idea to go through a list of names that way if you think the baby looks like a Maynard you already know that I am going to veto the name right away."

"Why would I name by kid Maynard, I don't want it to get beat up in school."

"Glad to know we are on the same page," Lorelai smiled. "I was thinking William for a boy after you dad."

Luke's eyes met hers. "You would really do that?"

"Only if you want to. We have to one hundred percent agree on the names and other stuff, for the best interest for our kid."

"Ok, yeah, we can name him William," Luke told her with a smile, "What about if it's a girl?"

"Well I was going to name Rory, Susanna before the dermoral kicked in."

"I veto Susanna. We are not naming my kid after someone in some crazy band you listened to in high school."

"The Bangles are not crazy," Lorelai got defensive.

"Whatever, no names of band members period."

"Fine," she pouted.

"How about Sarah?" Luke suggested.

"Hmm, Sarah Danes, I like the way that sounds."

"Danes? Really?"

"Yeah, sure why not?"

"Well you didn't give Rory her father's name."

"That's different. I was so young when I had her and Christopher didn't really seem to care. It's different this time. You're worrying about not being able to spend enough time with the kid. It's deserved."

"Ok, Danes, wow," he said, still trying to wrap his head around it.

"What do you think about Grace, or Lilly."

"I like Lilly," Luke smiled.

**-X-**

**That's all for today! Please come back and read again. I swear it won't take me about two years to update. I want to complete this story by the summer of 2011 the latest.**

**Please don't forget to review. It fuels the writing. Seriously. I didn't get that many last time. It's somewhat discouraging.**

**Review!**


	20. More Surprises

**An:** **Hey guys (that is if you are still there)! I know I really suck. It's just that life is really busy. I'm really sorry! I know I said that I would finish this story by this summer, but that is nearing and I have not updated since last August. I am really sorry. I'm trying my best!**

**I hope you all continue reading and reviewing. It is wonderful encouragement when I read reviews!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:** It wasn't mine when I started this four and half years ago. Things have certainly not changed.

* * *

**Chapter 20- More Surprises**

"Mom, did we hear back from Yale financial Aid?" Rory asked her mother who was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels on the TV.

"No, we haven't yet. I'm sure something will be in the mail sometime soon, "Lorelai reassured here.

"Ok, I'm going to go back to studying. Finals are next week. Let me know when something about it comes in the mail."

"Will do. Don't study too hard, Honey," she told her as Rory walked back into her room.

It was official, the Independence Inn was closed and Lorelai was unemployed. To make matters worse, she had no idea how much she needed to pay for Rory's tuition. It also happened that by the end of the week, she and Sookie were going to put in a bid on the Dragonfly. There was so much change going on. She didn't want to think about it anymore.

"Rory, I have to go," Lorelai called out.

"Go where?" she asked from her room.

"I'm meeting Luke at the diner, I have a doctor's appointment in an hour and he wanted to come."

"Tell the baby and Luke 'hello' for me."

"I'm sure the baby will be ecstatic to hear that."

"Bye mom," she said with a hint of haste to indicate that she wanted to get back to studying.

**-X-**

**-Diner-**

"Hey," Lorelai greeted Luke at the counter.

"Hey, give me two minutes and I'll be ready," Luke said and quickly disappeared behind the curtain.

In the meantime, Lorelai took a seat on a stool playing with the salt and peppershakers. A few minutes later, Luke emerged from behind the curtain.

"Alright, ready to go?" Luke asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Lorelai replied with a smile.

"Come on, my truck's out back."

The duo walked behind the curtain and out the back door. Luke opened the door for Lorelai and helped her get into the truck. He then walked to his side and got into the car. As soon as the engine started, Lorelai began to flip through the radio station.

"Would you stop that? You're going to break it," Luke scolded.

"I am not going to break it. I think I know how to use a radio," she said as they pulled out of the parking spot.

**-X-**

"Twins," Luke repeated as he sat down in the driver's seat of the truck after the appointment.

"Twins," Lorelai echoed, looking at the sonogram.

They both sat in the truck, staring straight ahead, shocked.

"Well, I guess when you're up to bat, you hit a home run," Lorelai commented.

"Lorelai, can you just, ah, I need to process this," he told her, confused.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't have a job anymore. I need to pay Rory's tuition for Yale and I'm going to have two new-born babies to take care of in September."

"Maybe August," Luke muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"August. Twins tend to come early. The doctor said that because we are going to have twins, the pregnancy is probably going to be shorter by a few weeks."

"Great, that is even less time! Where are we going to put the babies? I don't have any room. I barely had room for one baby!" She exclaimed.

"Relax, we'll figure something out. Ready to go? I told Caesar I'd be back by dinner rush. Wow, twins."

"Twins." Luke started the engine and pulled out of the clinic's parking lot.

**-X-**

_**-Diner-**_

Luke and Lorelai entered the diner, seeing Rory and Jess sitting together doing their homework.

"You two, upstairs now," Lorelai demanded.

"What did you do now?" Rory questioned Jess.

"I swear, I didn't do anything," he answered. The two got up and followed the expecting parents behind the curtain to the apartment.

"Take a seat," Luke told the two teenagers. "We have an announcement."

"Oh, an announcement," Jess mocked Luke's serious tone, causing Luke to shoot him a glare.

"So, um, do you want me to or do you?" Lorelai asked Luke,

"You can do it."

"Yay!" Lorelai cheered. Now that the shock had disappeared with the drive back home enough time to process, she was excited. "Alright kids, Luke and I are-"

"Having a baby, we know." Jess finished, deserving a playful slap on the arm by Rory.

"Would you let her speak?" Luke told him at the same time.

"Sorry. Carry on," he apologized.

"Anyway, Luke and I are having twins!"

"Twins!" Rory squealed. "That's wonderful! Congratulation you two!" she leaped up from her seat and gave Luke and her mother a hug.

"Congrats," Jess replied and added, "twice the dirty diapers."

"We're going to have to move," Rory randomly stated.

"I know, I'm really sorry, Hun. I didn't want to spring all of these changes on you now. I know the Crap Shack is our home, but there's no room for all of us there."

"Mom, really, I have been thinking about it and I'm ready to let go. It all comes with moving forward."

Lorelai grabbed her daughter, pulling her into a big hug. "Thank you so much for understanding sweetie. I didn't mean for our lives to be flipped around."

"This is exciting; I'm not just getting one sibling, but two."

"Consider it your late Christmas present from when you were six and asked for a brother or sister."

**-x-**

_**-Stars Hollow-**_

Luke stood outside a two-story Victorian-like house with navy shutters framing each window, white wrap around porch and matching vinyl. The yard surrounding the house was huge, plenty of room for kids to run around, topped with a huge oak tree to the right of the house where a tire swing hung. Luke pushed the white picket fence open and walked up to the front porch, climbing the two steps, which lead to the house's front door. He turned around taking in the view presented from the porch. A wave of nostalgia took over. He remembered that the last time he saw that view was about 14 years ago.

Everything just seemed to be falling in place. Once Luke returned to the diner that evening, he received a phone call from the family that he was renting his childhood home to, informing him that they would be moving out at the end of the week. Apparently, the husband got a promotion at work and we being relocated to New York, starting Monday.

Suddenly, the front door swung open.

"Mr. Danes?" A man in his mid-forties appeared with a little boy around the age of four peeking behind his father's legs.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb your day. I was just passing by and thought I would look around."

"It's not a problem. After all, it is your property. Would you like to come inside? Cindy and the girls are just packing everything so the house looks like a mess, but if you want to start checking things out. It would make closing the contract a lot quicker. We only have 5 days and so much to do."

"Only if I would not be coming in the way."

"Nonsense, come in," the man insisted.

Luke hesitantly walked through the threshold. At first glance, it seemed like time had stood still. Sure, the walls had been repainted with a new coat of the same color and the a little more drapery was added to what was before, but other than that, he saw his childhood jog through in front of him. He stepped into the foyer, which had a staircase off to the left side along with a door leading to the den. On the other side was a hallway leading to further inside the house.

"I have kept the house up to date. As you know, there was a leak in the roof two winters ago which I had fixed. And we had informed you when we were painting over the summer. This job came about all of a sudden or else I would have given you more time to secure a new tenant. By the way, you are welcomed to keep any additional furniture that we added to what you had already left. The condo that the company has given us is fully furnished so I have no use for this."

"Yeah, ok. I'll see, and you don't have to worry about the tenant stuff. I think I'm going to move back in here. I'm gonna have twin, I mean my girlfr- I mean my friend and I are having twins."

"Really, wow, congratulations! I guess the timing couldn't be any better."

"Yeah, I guess it can't be."

**-X-**

_**-One Week Later, Diner-**_

"Lucas!" Lorelai called out as she and Rory walked into the diner and took a seat at the counter.

Luke emerged from the kitchen, "Oh hey, I have to show both of you something. Come with me." He headed towards the door.

"Whoa, where are we going?" Lorelai asked. "We are hungry."

"Yes, and I only have some much time before I have to get back to studying."

"Trust me. I have to show you this now."

"Ok fine." They followed him out the door; pass the town square, into Plum Street."

"Where are we going?" Rory asked.

"Almost there," he replied.

"I didn't ask if we were almost there. I asked where we are going."

Luke suddenly stopped halfway done the street.

"We've stopped," Lorelai pointed out.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Rory said to her.

"You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm. Luke, why did we stop?"

"This is it," he said, as he pointed to the house.

"This is what?"

"This is my house."

"You mean the house you grew up living in?" Rory tried to confirm.

"Yes; actually, it's still my house. I still own it."

"You still own it? I thought Cindy and Bob Flanagan lived here," Lorelai questioned.

"They did. I rented it out to them, since living in a big house was useless for me. Bob got a promotion at work and the family moved to New York. They left this morning," he explained.

"Oh, wow."

"I thought we all could move in there, I mean if it is ok with you guys. The house is paid off so the only expenses would be utility bills and any repairs that need to be done. Come on, I'll show you two inside before you decide anything."

**-X-**

"I love it!" Lorelai exclaimed and gave Luke a big hug, "This place is perfect."

"You haven't even seen the upstairs yet," Luke told her.

"I know I'm going to love it. The downstairs is amazing!"

"Hey Luke, why are there so many shelves in this room?" Rory yelled, poking her head out of a room from upstairs to ask.

"That was my sister's room. My dad built those shelves so she could display her dolls," he explained, climbing the stairs. I was thinking it could be your room, you know, for when you come home from school on the weekends, breaks and stuff."

Rory rushed to Luke and enveloped him a big hug, "Thank you, Luke!"

"You're welcome."

Lorelai walked upstairs to see the pseudo father-daughter.

"What did he give you that I didn't get?" she asked.

"Luke is so thoughtful," Rory pulled away from the hug.

"And why is that?" she inquired as she looked through the hall closet.

"He has a room from me."

"Oh, let me see!"

Rory showed her new room and together the two mapped out where her bedroom set would go.

"Hey Lorelai, wanna see your room?" Luke asked.

"Ooh, my room!" Lorelai leaped up and ran upstairs. Luke followed closed behind.

"Ooh, do I get your old room?"

"No, I figured I would take my old room. You can have the master bedroom. You have more stuff and it can accommodate for it."

"Are you sure about that? I mean it is your house. You should have the bigger room."

"It's _our_ house now and I think it would be a little weird for me to take what used to be my parents' room," he pointed out as he led her down the hall and into the room.

"Oh, good point. I like it!" Lorelai said as she walked to the closet. "I am loving this closet! My clothes are going to have so much fun living here!" She then headed to the window to see the view. When she pulled back the curtains, she noticed that there was a glass door leading to a balcony. "You've got to be kidding me. A balcony!" She started laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"I just can't believe I'm going to have another room with a balcony. When I was a teenager, I used to sneak out the house by climbing out the balcony. Actually, Rory was conceived on the balcony," she explained.

"Alright, sharing time is over," Luke shift uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I said that out loud."

"So I take it that you like the room," he changed the subject.

"Like? Are you kidding me? I absolutely love it!"

"Good I'm glad. Now come with me. We have one more room to take a look at."

Lorelai smiled, knowingly and followed him into the next room. It had beige walls with a window on both sides of the longer wall and a closet door on the adjacent wall.

"I know it doesn't look like a nursery yet, but I figured we could paint it whatever color you want and anything else you think we need. I don't really know what kids need. Whatever it is, let me know, and I can get it for the room."

"I can totally picture everything! I see us here," Lorelai exclaimed and gave him a hug. She pulled away and said, "You a very thoughtful man Luke Danes."

* * *

**-X-**

**Well that is all for now folks! I hope to update as soon as I can. **

**Please REVIEW!**

**I would love some feedback.**


	21. Painting Drama and Prom

**An: ****One last update for 2011! Maybe I can actually finish this by 2012. I'm not making any promise though. That is if anyone cares or reads this anymore. Happy Holidays!**

**REVIEW please!**

**It'll definitely make me want to write more!**

**Disclaimer:**** As always, it's not mine. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 21- Painting Drama and Prom**

"Lorelai, have you picked the color of the nursery yet?" Luke asked Lorelai who was sitting at a table at the diner munching on some fries, flipping through a paint swatch.

"I can't decide," she announced.

"Pick any color."

"Luke, you can't rush these kinds of things. Our babies' lives are going to be determined by this. Are they going to be smart, stupid, happy, emo, Goth?"

"Goth?" He questioned.

"Well, if the room is black, you never know."

"The room is not going to be black."

"I see you are using your veto power."

"Sure, whatever," he went along with her.

"That is just one color in this," she waved the swatch in front of his face. "Plus, we can't just pick pink or blue. We don't know what we are having yet."

"We are having babies."

"Really? Is that why I'm getting fat?" She spoke sarcastically.

"Ok, how about yellow?"

"I like yellow; however, there are over forty different shades of yellow." She held out the yellow section of the swatch for him to see.

"Alright, I give you another week, until then I'll work on your room. Do you have your color picked?"

"Ummmm," she averted her eyes.

"Seriously?" He put in hands up in disbelief.

"There are a lot of colors to pick from," Lorelai argued with a pout.

"Oh, the work! I am going back to work now."

She smiled innocently causing him to walk back to the kitchen. The bell above the door jingled as Rory walked into the diner and plotted down in the empty chair next to her mother.

"Hey, Hun, how was school?"

"Less than a few days and then I'll be free from Paris and free from Chilton," she told her mom and took a fry from her plate.

"Aww, my baby girl is all grown up, but hands off my plate," she slapped her hand away which was reaching for another fry. "I am eating for three here."

Word had got out about Lorelai having twins as soon as Luke started renovating his childhood home. The town, meaning mainly, Babette and Miss Patty, and of course, Taylor indirectly found out when pestering Luke about the necessary requirements and permits needed to go the appropriate renovations, found out and spread the word like wildfire.

"Stop milking it," Luke scolded her as he brought a plate to a customer.

"I have less than four months of milking it left so I am going to eat as much as I want," Lorelai declared.

"Oh, good. Rory is here." Do you have the color for your room picked out?"

"Yes, I do."

"I knew I could count on you. Your mother, on the other hand, is impossible."

"I am no impossible. Remember that time I painted the diner?"

"Yeah, you had paint swatches pinned up all over the place trying to get me to change how the diner looked."

"But _we_ were able to decide on the colors."

"Is that your way of asking me for help?"

"If I say yes, will you help me?" she asked cutely and batted her eyes.

"With the babies' room, yes. Your room? No."

"Ugh, fine. So you said yellow," holding up the paint swatch again.

"Not now. I'm working."

"Ok, but the more you are busy, the more time it is gonna take to pick out a color."

"Pick your color and we'll pick out a color tonight after I close."

"Deal."

"Order's up!" Caesar called from the kitchen.

**-X-**

"Aww, Honey, its prom night! Are you excited?" Lorelai excitedly asked her daughter as she put the finishing touches on Rory's hair.

"Very. Listen mom, about that, I was wondering if you could convince Luke to spend the night here or at the new house or something," she hesitantly asked.

"Why would I ask Luke to…" she trailed off as Rory shyly looked down. "Are you and Jess, you know…"

"Well, he said he was trying to plan something special for, you know, my first time and you said you wanted me to talk to you before anything happened," Rory attempted to explain.

"Honey, are you sure you are ready for this step? Are you sure you want to take it with Jess? And tonight? Are you going to be safe? Do you need anything to be safe?"

"Mom, calm down. Yes, I am sure and I am ready for this. We have the protection covered. Jess and I have talked about it."

"Ok, but sweetie, isn't prom night sort of, cliché?"

"I am trying to look passed that and concentrate on how he wants to make this a night to remember. I trust him. I am ready for this."

"Ok. You are grown up and you can make your own decisions," Lorelai said, trying to convince herself. "I can try talking to Luke, but I am not promising anything."

"Thanks mom! You're the best."

"Well, I try. So how is Jess going to fit in at the Chilton's prom?"

"We will see. He just wanted to do this for me since he couldn't get tickets for Stars Hollow High's prom. He said he would put on an act if this is what would make me happy."

"I didn't know Mr. 'the world so doesn't get me' was capable of being so sweet."

"He is very sweet, sort of like Luke. I guess it runs in the family."

"How do you know Luke is sweet?" she asked as she added some more blush to her cheeks.

"Well, he did basically buy a house for you and your soon –to- be children. Plus, he beat up Dean when we broke up the first time, and he blew up balloons and made me coffee cake for my birthday."

"Don't forget that house is for you too. Besides he already had the house. It is no big deal."

"Mom, he wants to be there for his children, despite the fact that he is not romantically involved with you. He is willing to live with you for at least 18 years to raise them together. I think that is sweet."

Lorelai stopped what she was doing, cocked her head to the right in thought, "I guess that is sweet. Wow, we are going to be living together for 18 years. And we will be divorced. How are we supposed to do our taxes? I mean am I single or married? Technically, it would probably be better for us to fill jointly."

"And I am sure you two will figure it all out," Rory assured her.

"Maybe we should stay married."

"Sounds like you two have a lot of talking to do. Does this eye shadow match the dress? She pointed to the light blue dress which matched her eyes hanging behind her as she tried to change the subject.

"Umm, you should use this with this other shade. It would look really nice. Do you want me to do it?" she suggested.

"Yes, please!"

After helping Rory with her make-up, Lorelai volunteered to run to Luke's to get some food that would tie her over until it was time for prom. She entered the diner and saw Luke behind the counter at the register.

"Hey," Lorelai greeted him.

"Hey. I don't normally see you here at this time," Luke replied.

"Well, the lady of the night is hungry and requests a burger so two burgers with fries, and a little chat with you please," she ordered.

"Why a chat?"

"I need to discuss something with you and I prefer not to do it in the diner?"

"Is something wrong? Are you feeling ok?" He immediately inquired.

"I am fine. This has nothing to do with our situation."

"Ok, let me put your order in and we will talk. Caesar, two burgers and fries. They are for Lorelai and Rory," he told his cook, knowing he would tweak the order to their liking.

"You got it Boss," he responded from the kitchen.

"Ok, I am all yours," Luke said to Lorelai and lead her to the storage room.

**-X-**

"No, no, no, no, no!" Luke yelled coming out of the storeroom with Lorelai following behind.

"Luke," she called out after him as he marched up the stairs two at time to his apartment.

"Jess!" he barked, busting through the door.

"Luke! Wait up! Woman carrying your child behind you," she called out while slowly making her way up the stairs.

"What?" Jess replied, putting down the book he was reading on the reclining chair.

"You asked your girlfriend's mother to ask me if you can have sex in my apartment?" He screamed at him.

Jess let out a breath.

"There is no way in hell that I will let you touch that girl and ruin anything for you."

"Would you rather we sneak around?" Jess suggested.

"No."

"In that case, Luke, seriously, can you chill out?" Jess told his uncle.

"Seriously, this is not that big of a deal," Lorelai added as she walked into the room.

"She is going to Yale! How can you approve of your daughter having sex after what you have gone through and what you are going through now? You and I did it once and BAM! You're pregnant!"

"It's not my fault that you have super sperm. What is that supposed to mean anyway? Because what you are saying mean no sex for you too," Lorelai pointed out causing Jess to smirk. "And you are basically calling me a slut!"

"You are not helping! And no I am not calling you that!" Luke fumed.

"Look, Luke," Jess started, "Rory, is 18. I am 18. We can make our own decisions. Tonight is prom night. I have fucked up enough and I need to make things right. She wants this. She is ready for this. We have talked about it. I love her and I want to give her everything. I know you both think I am no good, but she is the only one who knows who I am."

"You love her?" Luke asked to confirm. Lorelai stood quietly.

"Don't tell her. I want to do that," he shyly said. Luke looked at the boy and saw his eyes gleaming with hope.

"You are going to take care of her and treat her like a gentleman. You are not going to pressure her into anything she doesn't want."

"Thank you. I promise you won't regret this."

"Just tonight. Don't think you can go around telling me what to do."

"Thank you so much," Jess repeated.

"I swear I will kick your ass if I find out you hurt her or mistreated her. You hear me?"

"Yes, Uncle Luke."

"It's Luke!" He said and then looked at Lorelai, "I guess I'll be spending the night on you couch."

**-X-**

_-Crap Shack-_

"Rory, looked so beautiful tonight," Lorelai told Luke. The two were sitting on either sides of the couch; Lorelai eating crackers and Luke munching on some carrot sticks.

"Yeah, very beautiful," Luke agreed.

"She's all grown up. She's making her own decisions, going to Yale"

"That she is."

"And soon, it'll start all over again," she said as she rubbed her belly.

"Yup," he looked in her eyes and told her. A smile crept on her face which was mirrored by Luke. Lorelai uncomfortably shifted with a wince.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked, his voice full of concern.

"It's nothing. It's just hard to sit or stand, or sleep with this extra weight."

"Where is it bothering you?"

"Pretty much everywhere, my feet, my knees, my back, especially my back," She said as she tried to stretch.

"Scoot closer and turn around," he told her.

"What? Why?"

"Just come here."

Lorelai did as she was told. Luke pushed aside her long curly locks over her right shoulder. Gently, she felt Luke's fingers massage her back, applying small amounts of pressure beginning at her neck and slowly moving down. Moans of pleasure escaped from Lorelai in return. Luke took that as a sign that he was doing something right.

"Feeling a little better?" He asked.

"Mmmm, god yes. Your hands are like magic."

"Good."

"Don't stop. Mmmm. Please don't stop," she moaned some more.

Luke respected her wishes and continued. "Mmmm," she tilted her head to the left exposing her neck.

The sounds coming from Lorelai continued to encourage Luke, but at the same time, he could feel encouragement somewhere else.

"Hold on," Lorelai told him and started to lift her shirt over her head.

"Whoa! What are you doing?"

"Taking off my shirt," she stated as a matter of fact.

"What? Why?"

"So I can feel your hands."

"No, in that case I have to stop."

"Why? You offered to give me a massage."

"It's just you were already making, you know, sounds like I was satisfying you in another way and that was having another kind of effect on me and this is not going to help."

"We've done the deed before," she said and took her shirt off with a hint of irritation, exposing her plain white bra. "I don't understand why you are so nervous? You've knocked me up with twins, nonetheless, and now all I want," at this point, she started crying, "is for my back to stop hurting me because I am carrying two babies and my boobs are ginormous. To top it off, you tell me how wonderful and beautiful I am, but you will wait until I am ready to have a relationship with you. Then you ask Rory and I to move in with you and now you're fixing up the place, painting the rooms whatever colors I tell you and I'm not cooperating and picking out the colors in time, but you still put up with me. I am such a horrible person. You love me and I am making you totally uncomfortable!" she sobbed harder.

Luke rubbed her back to calm her down, "shhs, Lorelai, you are not horrible. Hormonal, yes, but not horrible.

"But I am making you uncomfortable."

"Sshh, you're not. Please stop crying," he whispered.

"I am fat and I am taking advantage of you and making you give me a massage!" she hysterically cried.

"You are beautiful," he looked her in the eyes and told her. "And these," he put his hands on her five and a half month belly and said, "are our babies that we were able to create together. If giving you a back massage is what you need to feel better than that is what I am going to do because what you are doing is amazing and I appreciate it."

Lorelai looked at Luke and brought his face closer to her and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you," she whispered. Suddenly, she felt the need to feel his lips again and brought her lips to his again, but held them their longer. A few seconds later, she felt him kiss back. They remained in that position on the couch for a few minutes. Lorelai's hands finding their way to his cheek and hair and Luke's on her bare back. Lorelai pushed Luke backward onto the couch with herself on top of him. Their lips still attached.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs," Luke suggested.

"I love the way you think." In one swoop movement he sat up, gathered Lorelai in his arms and carried her upstairs.

Once upstairs, he kicked the bedroom door and brought her towards the bed. Lorelai's eyes focused on him as he laid her down on the bed and urgently connected their lips together again. Lorelai's hands found their way to the buttons on his flannel shirt.

**-X-**

"You're ok?" Luke asked Lorelai. The two were tangled together. Lorelai's head rested on his chest, one hand on top of Luke's which was resting on belly. The other hands joined together between them.

"Yeah, I'm great."

"Good," he kissed the top of her head.

"Did we just do that?" she asked in disbelief.

"I think we did it twice," he responded, causing her to giggle.

"So what does this mean?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"You are very big flirt. Did you know that?"

"Only when I have a beautiful woman next to me," he responded.

She laughed and said, "Someone is very happy after he gets some."

"Again, only with you."

"Wow, another good answer."

"Why don't you answer the question I asked?"

"Which was?"

"What does this mean?"

"Ok. Well I think this means we'll have a spare room at the new house."

"Really?"

"Yes, I want to be with you twins or no twins. Married or not. I have feelings for you."

"Are you sure?" She gave him a kiss in response.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You better," she pressed another kiss to his lips.

"I just don't want this to move too fast. Ok?"

"I think that is a good idea."

"Good, glad we are on the same page," he kissed her.

"We have so much to talk about."

"There is plenty of time to do that later," he said and flipped them over so he was above her, placing soft kisses along her jaw.

"Oh, you do that so well."

"Sshh."

"Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"What kind of yellow were you thinking?" She brought up the paint swatches again.

"Not now." He continued to shower her neck with kisses.

"Luke?"

"What?"

"What happened to our divorce papers?"

**-X-**

_-Luke's Apartment-_

"Did you have a good time?" Rory asked as she kicked off her heels.

"Not what I would have loved to do, but I know you had a good time," he replied with a rare smile.

"And thank you for not surly replying to everyone. I know that took a lot of self-control."

"I still can't believe Paris has a boyfriend."

"Hey, be nice, she is a friend," she said while she walked towards him.

"She is just so intense," he pulled her close to him.

"I know, but then she wouldn't be Paris."

"And what was up with that kid singing show tunes?"

"Oh, that's Brad. He just got back from Broadway or something."

"That explains it. Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Don't I look beautiful always?"

"You are beautiful, Rory. I don't know why you are here with me and not one of those rich guys from your school that you deserve."

"Please not this again. Jess, I deserve you. You are not giving yourself enough credit," she told him and then pressed a kiss to his lips. Jess tried to pull away but Rory didn't stop.

"Rory, are you sure you want to do this?" Jess pulled away and asked, "Because we don't have to do this."

"Thank you for being concerned, but I am ready for this. I want this. That is of course, unless you plan on leaving me after tonight."

"No. No. I don't plan on leaving you. I told you last time I-"

Rory silenced him with a kiss and then replied, "Relax, I was just teasing. Now, where were we?"

"Right about here, but why don't we relocate?"

**-X-**

* * *

**TBC!**

**Thank you for reading and Happy Holidays!**

**Keep reading to find out what exactly happened to those divorce papers that I mentioned many chapters ago, but never said anything about them until now.**

**Please Review!**


	22. Graduation With a Side of Money

**An:** **I am so sorry, this was supposed to be up back in March, but I completely forgot about. **

**Anyway, I am getting ready to wrap this up somehow. I initially had lengthy plans for this story, but most readers have lost interest and I have lost my free time. This week, it'll be officially 8 years since Luke and Lorelai shared their first kiss on the porch of the Dragonfly!**

**Please Read and review!**

**Some dialogue borrowed from Season 3 Episode 22 **_**Those Are Strings Pinocchio.**_

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 22- Graduation With a Side of Money****  
**

"What is taking him so long?" Sookie asked Lorelai. The two friends were waiting outside of the old Dragonfly Inn on the gorgeous May morning.

"I don't know. Luke, come on!" Lorelai told her friend and then called out.

"Oh, geez," Luke yelped as he came out of the inn, "I walked right into a cobweb".

"Aw, aw. So, uh, what's the shape of the place?" Lorelai anxiously asked.

"It was a really big cobweb," Luke harped on about still.

"Terrible. So what's the story?" Sookie quickly dismissed his problem and asked.

"Is there a spider on me?" Luke asked.

"Suck it up, big guy, and tell us the scoop," she excitedly bounced.

"It's not so bad," he told them.

"So it's not so good," Sookie concluded.

"Not so bad is not not so good," Lorelai tried to keep her optimism.

"No, really, it's not bad. The floors -" he started.

Sookie finished, "Are rotted!"

"I knew it. They need to be replaced," Lorelai said.

"It's a disaster," Sookie declared.

"The floors are fine. They need refinishing, but they're really nice quartersawn oak floors," Luke tried to ease them.

"What about the roof?" Lorelai asked.

"The roof -" Lorelai cut him off this time, "is shot?"

"It's caving in," Sookie suggested.

"The walls, too?" Lorelai followed.

"Along with our hopes and dreams," Sookie finished.

"No, the roof is fine. Some shingles need replacing, but that looks like the extent of it," Luke assured them.

"So, what's the final prognosis, Luke? We're not buying a money pit, are we?" Lorelai asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"You're gonna spend money, but it's not a pit, might be a steal."

"It's a steal!" She excitedly exclaimed.

"We are such great businesswomen," Sookie gushed.

"Once you start work, you can probably have this place up and running in four or five months," Luke estimated. "But are you sure you two want to do this now?"

"Why wouldn't we want to do this now? If not now, when?" Lorelai fired back.

"Well, both of you are pregnant and both of you are due around the same time. How are you going to be able to manage renovation with three little babies in tow? I am not discouraging you, I am just trying to bring in reality in your world."

"We will manage. We can do it in shifts or something," Sookie suggested.

"We will figure it out somehow, Luke. Don't rain on my parade!"

"I am not trying to rain on your parade. I am just asking for you both to think about how your current situation is going to fit into the inn," Luke explained.

"If we start this summer, the inn can be up and running by October, November the latest. We have all summer. Sookie is due in October and I am due in September so it will all work out. I hope," her voice fell. "Great! Now you have me worried."

"Good," Luke said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean good? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I just want you to think about all of this, that's all."

"Well, you got me from being happy to panicked and stress from zero to sixty seconds," Sookie frowned.

"So what is your grand master plan mister? Taking away my hopes and dreams?"

"No, I just want you two to sit down and make a business plan, preferable today. Figure out what needs to be done, set a budget, and talk to Tom. Those are just some suggestions."

"Alright then it's settled. Today, lunch at Luke's? We will all sit down and figure this out."

"What do you mean all?" Luke questioned. "This is for you two, not me."

"Oh no, buddy. Your suggestion, you are now officially involved in this business thing."

"I have the lunch rush. I can't just drop everything at your beck and call."  
"You impregnated me. Yes, you can," Lorelai argued.

"That doesn't work when it comes to the Dragonfly."

"I know, but it was worth a shot."

"Lorelai," his tone became softer, "this inn is yours. You finally did it."

"We did," Lorelai looked to Sookie and smiled.

**-X-**

"Shoot, shoot, shoot!" Lorelai cursed under her breath as she flipped through the piles of old mail and papers on the coffee table. "Crap!" she raced over to the table that the phone was on and continued to swift through papers. "Aha!" she exclaimed and began reading the piece of mail she was looking for. "No, no, no, no, no, this is not happening!" she picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hi, financial aid please."

**-X-**

It was a beautiful spring day. Rory was inside, studying for the last of her finals and Lorelai was sitting on the porch swing in a daze.

"Hey Sweetie," Sookie walked up to the house and joined her on the porch swing.

"Hey," she scooted over to make room.

"So what's up?"

"I have some news."

"Good news or bad news?" Lorelai made a serious face. "No, I don't like that face."

"We can't buy the Dragonfly."

"What? Why? What happened in the last 12 hours?"

"I got a letter from Yale. We did not qualify for financial aid because the money my father gave me made it look like we have money. So I need to use that money to pay for Yale now."

"You don't have money! Have they seen that couch? Oh, I know! I can vouch for you, or we can go get one of those financial aid guys and show them your house, or the potting shed you used to live in. You deserve that money," Sookie suggested.

"I know Sookie, but it is what it is."

"Why don't you ask Luke to-"

"Oh, no. No way! Rory is not his child. I cannot ask him for money for tuition!"

"Well, then unless you ask your parents."

"I am not doing that again. It causes way too many problems between us."

"There has to be something we can do."

"We are going to have to wait on the buying the inn. Beside, look at the timing here, we are both pregnant. How are two pregnant ladies supposed to renovate an inn? Maybe it's for the best. I am really sorry. I know all of us were looking forward for it, but Rory comes first," Lorelai reasoned.

"You know you going to have to tell her."

"I know, but she is gonna insist on going to the grandparents."

"Yeah, but you are going to have to tell her."

"I will tonight."

"I guess I should start looking for another job," Sookie sighed.

**-X-**

While Lorelai was hemming Rory's graduation dress, Sookie spilled the beans about inn and Lorelai explained to her the situation.

"Mom, this is your dream!" Rory tried to explain.

"Well, it's not the right timing."

"Sure, you're pregnant, but Luke is gonna help you. The timing is fine."

"Not really."

"But we've got the rest of Grandpa's money, that's plenty to buy the Dragonfly Inn, and we'll just scrimp on everything until it's all up and running and successful."

"It would take a lot of scrimping."

"Well, I'm a master scrimper. I would make the Olympic scrimping team. I'm that good, boy," Rory tried to find a solution.

"Honey, we didn't get financial aid for Yale," she confessed to her daughter.

"What?"

"No scholarships, no hardship money, no money-off coupons, no gift certificates, nothing."

"I don't understand, what happened?"

"Well, irony of ironies, the money I got from your grandpa took us out of the running for financial aid 'cause it made it look like we have money."

"Well, send them proof - a bank statement, a letter from Grandpa. Here, take a picture of this couch - no one will think we have money after looking at this couch."

"I tried everything, I swear," Lorelai told her.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"With everything that's going on, finals and all your personal stuff, I didn't want you worrying."

"But Grandpa's money-"

"Is paying for Yale," she firmly stated.

"No! No way!"

"Rory."

"I'll take a student loan out from the bank. That's what banks are for," Rory proposed.

"Honey, I don't want you to be buried by loans the day you graduate from college."

"Well, then I'll major in something that'll immediately make me a lot of money when I graduate. I'll major in business or engineering."

"You are not changing your major from journalism because of my lack of money."

"It's our lack."

"Rory, please use this money for Yale. I'll get my inn. It just won't be now. That's ok. I want you to use this money. It's an investment into your future."

"Fine," she agreed, much to her dismay.

**-X-**

Today was the day. Her baby was graduating from high school and she was going to move on to bigger things, first Yale, and then the world. Lorelai had been feeling very emotional for the past week. She was trying to wrap her head around the fact that her daughter, who she had carrying inside her for 9 month and 26 hours. Then held her in her arms, teaching her how to walk and talk had turned into this beautiful young woman who was going to be Chilton's Valedictorian. To top it off, she just placed her bid for the Dragonfly Inn, because her very unselfish daughter went to her parents behind her back to ask them to pay for her tuition.

She was sitting on a chair on the Chilton lawn with Luke at one side and her mother on the other. She thought back to three years ago, when Rory began her Chilton journey and noticed how much her life had changed.

"Hey, you ok?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," she softly replied.

"She grew up fast. It seems like yesterday she had to climb on a stool to see past the counter in the diner," he reminisced.

"And about a month later she hit a huge growth spurt."

"Yeah, she did. Look at her now, you should be very proud."

"I am," she flashed him a watery smile. "You should be as well. You helped a lot, mashed potatoes and all."

"I was happy to help."

"Just think how easy the twins are gonna be. You got to practice with Rory."

"Rory was a special kid. I have a feeling not all are as easy as she was."

"Well, we will see in a few months," their two eyes locked, giving Lorelai a warm feeling in the pit of the stomach. (No, it's not the babies.)

"Lorelai, the ceremony is starting," Emily knowingly interrupted their moment.

**-X-**

After the ceremony and after the Rory receive her gift- a car, Lorelai distracted Rory while Luke, Sookie and the grandparents when back to the house to set up the party. They took one last walk around Chilton.

**-X-**

_-Crap Shack-_

"Luke, we need more ice in the kitchen!" Lorelai yelled above the stereo and across hall into the living room.

"I'm on it."

"Does he do everything you tell him?" Sookie asked Lorelai.

"Yes, I am his queen."

"Whose queen are you?" Emily asked from behind.

"Nothing mom, we are just kidding around," Lorelai replied.

"Nature's calling," Sookie excused herself from the mother and daughter.

"Lorelai, you don't have to treat me like I am clueless. Things between you and Luke have certainly changed.

"Well we are going to be raising a child together for the next eighteen years or so."

"What about the divorce?" Emily inquired.

"I got the ice!" Luke called out. "Where do you want it?"

"Just lay it out by the all the drinks. It's really warm out. The town is gonna want their drinks cold."

"As you wish. How are you doing Mrs. Gilmore?"

"Fine, thank you."

"That's good. Lorelai, did you tell her yet?"

"Tell me what?" Emily got curious.

"I was going to show her and dad instead."

"Ok, whatever works for you, just let me know when you leave."

"Will do," Lorelai told him.

"Show us what?"

"See you soon, Mrs. Gilmore."

"Show me what?" Emily demanded.

"Mom, where is Dad?"

"Can you please tell me what the two of you are talking about?"

"Dad!" Lorelai yelled above the noise.

"You are not going to find him if you are yell like that."

"Oh, look there he is," she pointed out.

"Yes, Lorelai, you yelled?" Richard walked over and asked.

"See Mom, it works."

"Lorelai has something to show us," Emily filled her husband in.

"Come with me," she escorted them out of the house.

"Lorelai, where are you taking us?"

"You'll see."

**-X-**

"This is his house?" Emily asked while looking around the kitchen of the new house.

"Yes, Luke grew up here. He actually scraped some wallpaper out of the room next to the closet that they used as a laundry room and he found his and his sister's growth marks his mom kept track on the wall. It's still there. I told him not to paint over it."

"And he asked you to move in here with him?" Emily continued to interrogate.

"And Rory too. The twins are going to need a lot more room than my house has, plus the mortgage has been paid so we just need to pay bills. It's more practical."

"I see."

"Lorelai, where does Luke have the insurance coverage?" Richard called from upstairs.

"I don't know, Dad."

"I'll have to have a talk with him," he concluded.

"I'm sure he will look forward to that. Mom, come upstairs? Luke has been repainting and the nursery is done."

"He is repainting? When does he get the time?"

"I think he had some help with Jess, but he has been spending a lot of time during lulls. It helps that it is so close to the diner."

"He is certainly putting a lot of work into this house."

"He just wants to do this right. Besides, he is really excited for it. This is the nursery," she pushed opened the door and said.

Emily examined the buttery yellow walls with teddy bear wallpaper in the center.

"Luke insisted on using his baby crib that he has in storage. He is just working on fixing it up and I believe he said something about making another crib that is similar. I think he has an old changing table too."

"Really Lorelai, we don't mind buying the furniture," Richard said from behind.

"Thanks, but it's more special that Luke wants to make the furniture for his kids."

"If that is what you want," he told her.

"It is. So what do you think mom?" she asked her mother who had been silent since she walked into the room.

"It is going to be beautiful."

"Thanks mom. Let's look at the rest of the room. They have been painted too.

**-X-**

"Lorelai, it certainly is a beautiful house," Richard praised.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll be sure to tell Luke that you think so."

"Your family is going to be very happy. I am going to go find Luke and talk to him about some insurance stuff," he went back to the party in search of Luke.

"So Mom, what did you think?"

"What happened to your divorce?"

"We are still getting it."

"Yet, you are moving in with this man."

"He wants to be there for his kids. He doesn't want to miss a second. We have already talked about all of this."

"You two don't look like you are going to get a divorce."

"Look, we are together for now. He really loves me. He will do anything for Rory and I and now these twins too."

"So you are just going to be with him because he loves you."

"Mom, he is a good provider and he really cares. For goodness sake, he is hand-making a crib!"

"The house is really beautiful," Emily changed her tone.

"Thank you. Mom, what is really wrong? I promise you that neither Luke nor I is going to keep these babies from you. I expect you and Dad to have come to Stars Hollow for Friday Night dinner after the babies are born." Emily was speechless.

"Rory told me she asked you to pay her tuition in exchange for Friday night dinner. I figured why not, I've sort of gotten used to it anyway and this way, the twins can see their grandparents. It just might be easier to have dinner here while the twin a few months old."

"I suppose that would be a good idea."

"So Mom, what do you say? Can you please be happy for me?"

"I suppose I can."

"Great, let's enjoy the party."

**-X-**

"So how does it feel to be done with high school?" Jess asked Rory.

"It makes me feel old," she admitted.

"Well, you are a woman now," he winked at her.

"Would you look at that I am," she pulled him in on a kiss. "Ok, now I have a question."

"Wanna do it again?"

"A serious question," she pulled away from him.

"Fine, what?"

"Mom and Luke haven't heard anything back about the divorce. They should have got the papers at the diner over the month ago, but they are too busy to realize because of the house, the babies, my graduation, the Dragonfly, and the whole getting together thing."

"I know."

"So, do you know anything?"

Jess smirked and took a sip of his coke.

"Oh, my god! What did you do?"

"Nothing?" he innocently replied.

"That smirk, doesn't say nothing."

"There may have been a manila envelope with a fancy law firm address."

"And what did you do with it?"

"That is for me to know and everyone else to forget about."

"Jess!"

"I shredded the papers," he causally admitted.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because those two are supposed to be married. I am just helping by destroying the papers."

"You destroyed the papers?"

"Yup."

"Jess!"

"I told you, they belong together. Luke has been in love with her for years. Your mom has been oblivious, but she loves him too. Look, they are already moving in with each other. You are not going to be there. Luke said I can live at the diner and they will have two babies. This is going to work. They will be together forever."

"Fine, but you have to tell them."

"What? No! Luke will kill me."

"I know; it'll be great entertainment."

"You are evil!"

* * *

**-X-**

**TBC!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
